Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry fête son 16ème anniversaire à Privet Drive mais des événements étranges se passent depuis quelques jours, pourquoi Harry change-t-il d'apparence? De nouvelles révélations, de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouveaux amis, une romance slash ou pas c'est à vous
1. Default Chapter

Voilà, encore une fic de plus, celle-ci me faisait envie depuis quelque temps déjà mais le travail était tel que je n'arrivais pas à la pondre.

Bonne lecture.

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Chapitre 1 : Révèle-moi ta vraie nature.**

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, avait accueilli les vacances avec morosité. La fin de l'année scolaire avait été très difficile pour lui. Il venait de perdre son parrain, il était forcé de retourner pour deux mois chez des gens qui le détestaient ouvertement et sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus souvent douloureuse. Les visions étaient de pires en pires, toujours plus de sang et de souffrance, de morts et de douleur. Il avait constamment l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la mort. Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais il changeait physiquement.

Ses cheveux poussaient rapidement et se disciplinaient quelque peu, son visage prenait des traits fins tirant légèrement sur le féminin et son corps aurait pu faire pâlir Apollon lui-même.

Il avait remarque cependant que les gens se retournait sur lui dans la rue et le dévisageait d'une manière ouvertement séductrice. Mais le plus gros changement eut lieu le jour de son anniversaire.

A minuit pile, il ressentit une forte douleur qui lui parcourut le corps et une lumière blanche irradiait son enveloppe charnelle. Après quelques minutes d'intense souffrance, il s'évanouit et ouvrit les yeux. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un rêve.

Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, tout était blanc et deux personnes s'approchaient de lui.

Leur apparence lui dit quelque chose, il les connaissait. Il se souvint.

« Papa, maman ! »

« Oui mon ange, c'est bien nous. »

« Je … Je suis mort ? »

« Non, rassure-toi, tu es avec nous pour quelques heures, le temps que nous te parlions de ton héritage. »

« Mon héritage ? »

« Oui, tu es l'héritier de trois royaumes ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Ta mère va commencer. »

« Tu vois mon ange, je ne suis pas une moldue, je suis une sang pure, ma mère était la princesse héritière du Royaume des Elfes lumineux connu aussi sous le nom de royaume de Faërendil. Ce peuple est le plus puissant qui existe sur terre dans leur domaine. Je te dirais ce qu'ils sont exactement plus tard. Quand à mon père, ton grand-père, il est encore en vie mais ignore ton existence. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lorsque ma mère s'est unie à lui, un sorcier, elle est tombée enceinte de moi et pour me protéger, ta grand-mère s'est séparée de lui. Ils sont restés en contact mais une attaque a eu lieu et j'ai dû fuir avec ma mère, elle était poursuivie et avant de mourir, elle m'a déposé sur le bas de la porte d'une maison. La suite, tu la connais, j'ai été recueillie par les Evans et j'ai grandi en tant que moldue. Ton grand-père a toujours cru que nous étions mortes toutes les deux. »

« Est-ce que je connais mon grand-père ? »

« Oui, assez bien je pense ! Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. »

Il savait qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre lui et le vieil homme, maintenant il comprenait.

« Est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? »dit Harry avec plein d'espoir dans la voix.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, à l'heure où nous te parlons, il a reçu la lettre que je lui ai envoyé avant de mourir. »

« Lily, chérie, le temps nous est compté ! »

« Oui James, vas-y ! »

« Tu sais que je suis un sang pure, je ne t'apprend rien de nouveau sache seulement que ma mère était la reine des Vélanes et que mon père était le fils du roi des mages de la lumière.

Tu es donc l'héritier des trois couronnes, mon fils. Les fondateurs du royaume de la lumière était les quatre sages de Poudlard. Tu es donc leur descendant à tous les quatre, même Salazar. »

« Mais alors Voldemort qu'est-il ? »

« Question très importante dont la réponse est facile, c'est un imposteur et je peux te dire que notre ancêtre ne l'aime pas beaucoup. »

« Harry, je dois te parler de mon peuple enfin du nôtre. Le royaume de Faërendil est le plus ancien sur terre, il se situe dans le cœur de la forêt interdite mais seul les vrais membres du clan ont le pouvoir de parvenir jusqu'à la cité de lumière. Les elfes lumineux sont les meilleurs guérisseurs qui existent, tu as les compétences de la famille royale puisque tu es le prince héritier. Sache cependant qu'un elfe ne peut se soigner lui-même, il peut utiliser son pouvoir seulement s'il le fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Notre pouvoir de défense est un des meilleurs. Notre peuple attend ton retour depuis seize ans. L'un des nôtres te protège depuis que tu es à Poudlard. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« Il est caché par un puissant sort de dissimulation, il n'a donc plus l'apparence d'un elfe. C'est l'un de tes professeurs, c'est Séverus Rogue. Maintenant que ton héritage c'est révélé, il va reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il est mon cousin et nous étions très proche, quand nous sommes morts, il en a beaucoup souffert. Il souffre aujourd'hui de devoir te traiter de cette façon mais il l'a fait pour te protéger. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi. »

« Harry contrairement à ce qu'il t'a dit, nous ne nous sommes jamais détestés, c'était mon quatrième meilleur ami. »

Harry était sous le choc. Toutes ces révélations faisaient son chemin dans son cerveau, il n'était plus vraiment seul.

« Le temps presse, je dois finir. Tu dois savoir que le mélange de sang de Vélane et d'elfe va provoquer en toi de nouvelles sensations notamment celle de trouver ton compagnon ou ta compagne mais ce ne sera pas un sorcier ordinaire, il devra avoir du sang d'elfe ou de Vélane.

Si tu trouvais un compagnon et non une compagne, même si tu es un prince, ton compagnon serait de toute évidence le dominant et ce pour te permettre de porter l'enfant qui serait le fruit de votre amour. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne t'uniras pas à quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas, il sera obligatoirement l'amour de ta vie, ton compagnon d'âme. »

« Comment savoir qui c'est ? »

« Maintenant que tu as reçu ton héritage, lorsque tu le ou la croiseras, tu le sauras tout de suite si c'est lui ou elle. »

« Harry, il est temps pour nous de partir, tu vas avoir de la visite. Nous somme fier de toi, nous t'aimons très fort. »

« Ta mère a raison, dis une chose pour moi à Moony, dis lui qu'il nous manque et que Sirius est heureux là où il se trouve. Adieu fils et sois heureux ! »

Ses deux parents disparurent alors que deux sorciers transplanaient dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. L'un était son grand-père et l'autre son professeur de potions.

A suivre

PS dites moi pour sa compagne ou son compagnon, le choix vous appartient !


	2. Ma famille

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Avis à mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'aimerais que vous me donniez à nouveau votre avis sur le choix du compagnon. Je vais vous donnez une liste de compagnon potentiel à vous de choisir.

Bill Weasley

Blaize Zabini

Rémus Lupin

Séverus Rogue

Drago Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Personne totalement inventé

autre proposition

**RAR :**

Petite grenouille : j'ignore encore le choix du compagnon, beaucoup aimeraient que ce soit un autre personnage que Drago ou Sev, j'hésite encore.

Vif d'or : je vais faire une liste de proposition à la fin de ce chapitre en espérant avoir le nom du compagnon. J'ai plusieurs idées et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Sinon merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre enfin j'espère.

Satya : merci j'espère que la suite va toujours te plaire autant. Gros bisous et à plus.

Marrypier : pour le ryry-drago, il faut encore attendre, car j'ai d'autres proposition alors sois patiente mais je te promets de me décidé pour le chapitre 3. Gros bisous.

Sev Snape : l'explication de la relation entre James et Sev devra attendre le réveil de ryry. Merci de me faire confiance pour le choix du compagnon. Gros bisous.

Arvedin : tu seras peut-être heureux de savoir que le compagnon ne sera pas forcément Drago ou Sev. Mais ce ne sera pas une compagne. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Lizou : je voudrais quand même avoir ton opinion sur les noms que je proposerai à la fin du chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Ayane 95 : merci et ta remarque est tout à fait pertinente. Quant à son compagnon, comme vous avez été beaucoup à me demander un autre que Sev ou Drago, je vais faire un second sondage avec d'autres noms. J'espère que tu me donneras un nom précis.

Kyara : je te rassure, un prologue est un prologue et pour moi, je les fais toujours court. Mes chapitre vont s'allonger progressivement, c'est une promesse. Je te rassure, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, ta review est un plaisir à lire et m'encourage à continuer surtout si les remarques sont constructives. Gros bisous.

Sorcha : merci pour la review.

Farahon : merci pour la review. Ca sera effectivement un compagnon mais qui ?

Arwen 65 : le choix du compagnon t'appartient toujours, je vais mettre une liste en dessous à toi de choisir. Bisous !

Sharo L.S.: je ne sais pas si l'histoire te conviendra dans les chapitres à venir car la partie pouvoir devra attendre encore quelques chapitres et ce sera un slash malheureusement pour toi. Bisous et je suis désolée. Sinon si tu veux une fic avec du pouvoir et pas de slash tu peux toujours essayer HP et l'enfant de lumière de MIMIE.

Séléna : ce sera un slash mais j'ai pas encore pu me décidé sur le choix du xompagnon.

Mily Black : merci, pour le compagnon je suis encore indécise.

Angle Kido : ce sera un compagnon mais je ne sais pas encore sui seuls vos votes me le diront. Gros bisous !

Fanli : aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exhaussé !

Shadowsaphir : on verra qui au prochain chapitre !

Solanor : merci pour la review.

Rowane : merci de m'encourager car je vais en avoir besoin. J'ai du mal à choisir le compagnon. Bisous !

Spirit w.w. : on est tous d'accord ou Presque, un compagnon s'impose ici quant à savoir qui comme on dit entre les deux mon Coeur balance.

Sam Elbereth : ca sera un compagnon et pas une compagne c'est la seule certitude que j'ai.

Birdoffire : merci pour ta review!

Little Psyche : non c'est encore à vous de decider car je n'arrive pas à me decider. Gros bisous.

Eni : merci pour les encouragements. gros bisous.

Orphée Potter : il ne faut rien exagérée, cette fic est bien mais pas superbe, il faut rester les pieds sur terre. Et ne m'appelle pas seigneur auteur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Dobby devant moi (rire). Je promets d'être le plus rapide possible. Ca sera un slash je te rassure.

anonyme () : je suis désolée ce sera un compagnon.

Cicin : tu auras la suite de l'amour me ronge d'ici peu. La détresse cachée devrait suivre de près quant à l'héritier trahi cela devrait prendre un peu plus de temps. Ce sera un slash.

Andegis : vœux exhaussé ce sera un compagnon.

Onarluca : je sais pas si tu as mon adresse. compagno et bien j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire mon choix d'autant plus que vous avez été beaucoup à reviewer pour cette fic. Gros bisous et à plus.

**Chapitre 2 : Ma famille.**

Les deux professeurs de Poudlard regardèrent le jeune homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Il était totalement différent d'il y a un mois. Il était devenu une pure merveille. Il n'était plus le garçon frêle de quinze ans aux cheveux en bataille.

Son corps était finement sculpté laissant voir ça et là des muscles magnifiquement bien dessinés. Il avait grandi de vingt bons centimètres probablement à cause de son sang elfique.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus lisses et d'un noir de geai laissant apparaître des reflets bleus moirés. Son visage toujours illuminé par de magnifiques émeraudes, possédait à présent des trais fins, doux et légèrement féminins sur une peau hâlée. Il possédait aussi des oreilles pointues signe distinctif des elfes, la lueur amusée des yeux des mages de lumières et les traits féminins des Veela mâles.

Un seul mot vint à la bouche des deux hommes, grâce.

« Harry, mon enfant ! »

Harry ne put se retenir d'avantages et courut dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Grand-père ! » Des larmes inondèrent leur yeux.

Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes. Laps de temps qui leur parut tellement court pourtant. Le vieil homme avait retrouvé sa famille et le jeune homme ses racines.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son ancien maître des potions. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant son prince et laissa pour une fois ses émotions sortir librement de lui. Il versa des larmes de cristal.

Harry ne pouvait supporter cette tristesse et s'agenouilla devant son protecteur.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous agenouiller devant moi, professeur ! »

« Votre altesse… »

« Non, jamais quelqu'un ne se prosternera devant moi et encore moins ma famille. Il est temps que vous repreniez votre forme originelle Fariël. »

« Je n'attendais que cela prince Eliel. »

« Harry, Séverus que signifient ces deux noms ? »

Harry sourit à son protecteur.

« Fariël veut dire sagesse et Eliel lumière ! »

« Albus veuillez me pardonner mes mensonges. »

« Je comprends pourquoi vous avez caché cela, Harry devait être protégé. »

« Fariël el numéa corpel ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait mon enfant ? »

« Regarde, il retrouve son enveloppe elfique ! »

Séverus sentit une douce chaleur envahir son être. Il retrouva les trais fins si caractéristiques des elfes et leurs oreilles pointues. Ses yeux devinrent bleu-océan, son nez reprit une taille tout à fait normal et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi lisses mais perdirent cet aspect qui les rendaient gras.

Lorsque la transformation fut terminée, Eliel se précipita dans ses bras.

« Eliel si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais te prendre dans mes bras. Tu es comme un fils pour moi. J'ai eu tellement mal de devoir te traiter comme je l'ai fait. »

« Je sais ! »

Harry l'observa, il avait perdu son regard si froid et si sombre pour un regard doux et lumineux au couleur de l'océan.

« Harry, Séverus, nous ne pouvons rester d'avantage ici, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. »

« Vous avez raison Albus ! Eliel, où se trouve tes bagages ? »

« Ma male est ici ainsi que mes affaires. »

« Bien prépare les vite et nous partirons ! »

« Comment allons-nous voyager ? »

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais le portoloin est le moyen le plus sûr. »

« Bien, je m'incline devant la sagesse. »

Harry prépara sa male. Il marcha puis se retint machinalement à son bureau lorsqu'un vertige le fit tanguer. Ce malaise n'échappa pas à Séverus qui se précipita vers son cadet.

« Eliel, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Harry lui répondit faiblement avant de tomber inconscient dans les bras de Fariël.

« Harry, réponds-moi ! »

« Il souffre, il me cherche…il me veut comme je le veux…trouver…âme sœur… »furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'obscurité.

« Séverus, que lui arrive-t-il ? »

« Tout d'abord, vous savez Albus que son sang d'elfe et de Veela fait qu'il doit retrouver son âme sœur pour acquérir ses pouvoirs. »

« Oui comme sa grand-mère ! »

« Harry aura très probablement un compagnon et non une compagne, parce que ce qu'il ressent, seul le dominé peut le ressentir. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ! »

« Je sens des présences négatives, nous devrions y aller et je vous expliquerai tout à Poudlard. Le château protègera son prince. »

Ces dernières paroles troublèrent le directeur. Albus déclencha le portoloin de secours et ils disparurent avant qu'une dizaine de mangemorts ne ravagent Privet Drive.

Ils apparurent à Poudlard avant de courir à l'infirmerie où Pompom les attendait.

« Fariël, que s'est-il passé avec notre jeune prince ? »

Albus Dumbledore restait bouche bée, comment son infirmière pouvait connaître l'existence des elfes ?

« Albus ne faites pas cette tête-là, je sais que notre Harry est un elfe depuis sa naissance, c'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde ! »

« Mais comment avez-vous su ? »

« C'est simple, Lily m'avait raconté son histoire et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, je savais qu'elle était votre fille mais elle m'avait jeté un sort pour que je ne puisse le divulguer à quiconque. »

« Vous savez donc que ma compagne était une elfe ! »

« Oui et pas la moindre, la reine des elfes en personne. »

« Oui, Taliël était vraiment une personne adorable. Harry lui ressemble d'une certaine manière. »

Séverus sourit à cette remarque, la reine Taliël était sa tante et c'est vrai qu'Harry avait beaucoup de points communs avec elle mais plus encore avec lui Albus.

« Albus, Harry possède encore plus de vous. Il a autant de sang d'elfe que du vôtre qui coule dans ses veines. »

Pomfresh avait délaissé les deux adultes pour s'occuper du jeune elfe mais une chose étrange résultait des analyses.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais est-ce que Harry aurait une autre ascendance que celle que nous connaissons déjà ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a du sang humain et elfique mais aussi un autre type de sang peu courant. »

« Harry descend des elfes et des mages de lumières par sa mère, et des veelas et des mages de lumières par James. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les changements physiques qu'il a subi sont aussi externes qu'internes. D'après le diagnostique, il semblerait que son sang ait créé l'espace pour recevoir son enfant. »

Séverus pâlit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Harry a entamé sa transformation, il est urgent qu'il trouve son compagnon sinon il moura. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Son compagnon possède au moins l'un des deux sangs magiques c'est-à-dire elfique ou veela. Harry sera le dominé dans la relation puisque c'est un compagnon. Il devra se conduire en tant que tel dans leur relation physiques. »

« Qu'entends-tu par dominé ? »

« Harry devra accepté les assauts de son compagnon et l'union physique de son compagnon. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que la transformation ait déjà commencé. »

« Est-ce que c'est anormal ? »

« Non pas anormal mais inquiétant ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Nos devons retrouver rapidement son âme sœur. Les deux savent qu'ils doivent être ensemble sans savoir leur identité respective car Harry a dit que son compagnon souffrait déjà d'être séparé de lui. Il risque lui aussi de mourir s'il ne fait pas l'amour à son dominé. Harry aussi peut mourir s'il n'accepte pas l'acte sexuel. »

« En bref, tu essaies de me dire que Harry doit faire l'amour avec un parfait inconnu, en tant que soumis tout en sachant qu'il est vierge de tout rapport. »

« C'est ça mais les relations de ce type sont un peu différentes, la dominant possède une puissante aura qui poussera son compagnon à se soumettre à lui qu'il le veuille ou non, tout dépend de la personnalité du dominant. Si c'est quelqu'un qui veut faire du mal à Eliel, il le forcera dans ce sens sinon il respectera l'attente de notre prince.

Il faut savoir aussi que les mâles de la famille royale seront toujours les soumis. Ils possèdent en eux des gènes qui leur permettent d'enfanter de leur enfant. Ceci est fait dans le but de prolonger la lignée royale. »

« C'est incroyable. »

« Oui mais nus pourrons retarder l'échéance si son compagnon se trouve à ses côtés. »

« Pour cela il faudrait déjà le trouver. »

Fariël soupira d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas déjà le perdre alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Harry se réveillait.

« Fariël ! »

« Oui, Eliel. C'est un compagnon que j'ai n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu sais ce que cela implique ? »

« Oui, je devrais accepter l'union physique si je veux survivre. »

« Oui, est-ce que le fait qu'un homme te touche te posera un problème ? »

« Non, car je n'ai jamais mis de sexe sur l'amour, du moment que j'aime la personne peu importe son sexe. »

« Je suis heureux que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu sais également que cet acte peut te conduire à porter un enfant enfin votre enfant à tous les deux ? »

« Oui ! »murmura-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi ! »

« Tu sais que c'est faux, tu sais qu'il te cherche et qu'il ressent déjà le besoin de s'unir avec toi. »

Harry pleura doucement et souffla :

« S'unir ne voudra pas dire qu'il m'aimera. »

Séverus savait ce qu'Harry ressentait, il ne supporterait pas une union sans amour.

………………………………………………

Quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune homme se tordait de désir et de souffrance parce qu'il savait que son compagnon était proche. Il sentait se besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour.

Il avait vu dans un flash les yeux de son compagnons, deux émeraudes pures et brillantes de désir et d'amour….

A suivre !


	3. Le songe

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Alors la décision est prise, Drago Malfoy a obtenu plus de votes que les autres.

Alors comme je n'aime pas décevoir mes lecteurs, je vous promets de travailler sur une autre fic ou Harry serait en couple avec un autre que Drago par exemple Charlie ou Blaize. Il me faut juste trouver le thème et l'action.

RAR :

Cicin : tu auras le droit de m'en vouloir, car Drago a remporté tous les suffrages. Ce sera donc un DM/HP. J'espère que tu le liras quand même sinon je te promets une autre fic avec Blaize ou Charlie Weasley, d'ailleurs si tu as des idées fais le moi savoir. Gros bisosu et encore mille fois pardon.

Kyara : tout d'abord merci pour cette si longue revieuw et pour tes remarques constructives.

Merci d'aimer mon style, c'est une première chose.

Venons en aux réponses à tes remarques. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry ne doit pas tout le temps dominé, ça commence à bien faire. Alors j'ai décidé de le faire gouverner mais pas dans son couple, enfin tu comprendras mieux au fil de la lecture.

Comme je l'ai avant, le couple ne sera pas original, c'est l'avis de la majorité qui l'emporte nous sommes en démocratie. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je ferais une autre fic originale.

Mon petit Albus a enfin une famille connue alors que dans les ivres et bien il n'en a pas tout comme Séverus d'ailleurs.

Notre Moony devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son museau.

Harry sera puissant mais vulnérable. Ce caractère vient de celui de son peuple et de son royaume. Cela vient du fait des elfes mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour laisser la surprise.

Je te fais un très gros bisous et te remercie pour ta revieuw, j'attends avec impatience la prochaine pour avoir tes remarques.

Severia Rogue : merci pour tout tes compliments, et à bientôt.

Rose de minuit : ce sera Drago car la majorité l'emporte que veux-tu ainsi va la vie mais bon il y aura une autre fic d'ici une à deux semaines avec une autre couple. Sinon tes remarques étaient très pertinentes. Mon adresse e-mail est utiliser sans modération. Gros bisous.

Vif d'or : tu as raison Dray convient c'est sur. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu ne ferais pas une petite fixette sur le bellâtre blond ? Allez tu es pardonnée, notre petit est à croquer mais si je préfère les yeux verts enfin chacun ses goûts. Bisous à plus ma douce.

Petite elfe : alors oh rage oh désespoir encore une lectrice déçue je suis sur. Car Charlie ne sera pas pour cette fic, peut être pour la suivante car le vote se jouera entre Blaize et lui.

Gros et au prochain chapitre j'espère.

Amamryllis 54 : très perspicace et puis ton vote a pesé dans la balance alors oui Dray va rencontrer son compagnon bientôt. Bisous.

Arwen65 : ma petite arwen, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une de tes review. Toujours aussi impatiente comme je peux voir. Ton souhait est exhaussé, Harry va aimer Dray, ainsi en a-t-on décidé. Bisous jeune elfe.

Farahon : encore un impatient, je fais mon possible pour allonger mais le temps me manque parfois quoi que maintenant cela va s'améliorer. Gros bisous et à la prochaine.

Lizou : m'en voudras-tu si je respecte l'avis général ? Et si je me fais pardonner en faisant une autre fic avec soit Blaize ou soit Charlie ? Je serais triste de perdre une lectrice. Bisous.

Sahada : Merci pour ta petite remarque, je les mélange en fait, parce que je lis les livres en français et en anglais alors il m'arrive parfois de faire l'amalgame. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Angel kido : encore une fan déçue, que je suis triste, mais la majorité a voté pour Dray. Sinon bisous.

Ayane 95 : alors tu devras attendre pour Charlie ou Blaize, mais je promets il y aura une fic pour chacun d'eux dans un avenir assez proche. Bisous.

Jina de mars : merci pour la revieuw.

Steve : merci pour la revieuw, gros bisous.

Eni : comment as-tu deviné, Drago a bien du sang de veela dans les veines. Il va bientôt rencontrer son compagnon. Bisous.

Mily Black : tu as gagné, Dray sera le compagnon du survivant prince elfe et veela ainsi en a voté le public alors je m'incline. J'arrive toujours à ce que je veux. Rire. Bisous.

Miline : merci gros bisous.

Titia : merci pour ton vote.

Misspotter 95 : tu es comme moi, j'hésite toujours mais je me suis rangée du côté de mes lecteurs majoritaires.

Anonyme : tout le monde ne peut aimer ce que je fais, c'est la vie. Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu n'aime pas, ne lis pas. Il y a certainement d'autres auteurs qui répondraient mieux à tes attentes.

Andegis : je crois que j'ai compris, tu veux Drago. Bien Alors ton vœux est exhaussé.

Uld Ases : encore une déçue, quelle tristesse mais bon si tu veux Rémus il faudra attendre, peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dedans.

Satya : quand on dit je veux, on n'a pas. Mais bon puisque c'est toi, voilà la suite.

4rine : merci

Fanli : merci pour ta confiance, mais le compagnon sera dévoilé dans le chapitre qui suit. Bisous.

Sara Lupin : oui oui oui, tu auras quand même un Harry/Dray parce que voilà. Bonne lecture.

Ryry : Bisous et tu auras ce que tu veux.

onarluca : ma fidèle lectrice, que de plaisir à lire ta revieuw comme d'habitude.

Grosse léchouille toute mouillée !

Lily : je réponds à tes deux revieuw en même temps. Tu as ce que tu as demandé.

Lice-chan : tiens encore une qui a un faible pour un mâle blond pour reprendre tes termes. C'est vrai qu'elles sont pas nombreuses les fic HP/LM. Gros bisous.

La rodeuse : merci pour ta revieuw même si je sais que tu seras déçue par le couple.

**Chapitre 3 : Le songe.**

Eliel s'était rendormi et rêvait depuis un certain moment. Il avait d'abord vu son compagnon sans pouvoir en distinguer le visage.

Celui-ci l'avait enlacé dans ses bras et le berçait. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras puissants, il aurait juré qu'ils étaient faits pour lui.

Dans l'infirmerie, les adultes veillaient le jeune elfe. Ils furent sortis de leurs songes par une douce mélodie émanant des lèvres du jeune rêveur.

« Que se passe-t-il. »

« Surtout ne le touchez pas, il est en train de faire connaissance avec son dominant, cette mélodie fait partie de la parade nuptiale. »

« Nuptiale ? »

« Oui, son dominant tente de le séduire, s'il y parvient, Harry se laissera dominer lorsqu'ils s'uniront. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien. »

« Lors de ce songe, le dominant essaiera de séduire et de se faire accepter par son dominé. S'il y parvient, ils s'uniront d'abord dans cette vision. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont faire l'amour dans ce rêve ? »

« Oui, mais en fait ce n'est pas la véritable union, car celle-ci n'est l'union que de leurs âmes. »

« Nous devrions peut-être le laisser seul ? »

« J'allais vous le dire. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent attendre dans le bureau de Pompom. Séverus paraissait tendu.

« Cette union n'est-elle pas un peu rapide ? »

« Pas vraiment si on considère que plus l'union des âmes est rapide plus l'amour qui unit les deux compagnons est intense et sincère. »

« Vous pourriez expliquer ? »

« Oui en fait, si le dominé éprouve de l'amour pour son dominant, il n'est pas toujours vrai que cet amour soit réciproque. Si il ne l'est pas, le dominé ne se laissera pas faire et l'union des âmes aura lieu au même moment que celle de leur corps sous la contrainte. Par contre, si le dominé ressent que son amour est réciproque, il se laissera dominé lors de leur union d'âmes sans aucune réticence et avec son consentement. Cette union étant en quelque sorte les préliminaires à leur relation physique. »

« Vous semblez tendu, Fariël ! »

« Je suis inquiet en effet, si par malheur le compagnon de votre petit-fils ne l'aimait, Harry pourrait en mourir malgré l'union. Les veela peuvent survivre sans l'amour de leur compagnon mais pas les elfes. »

« Comment pourrons-nous savoir qu'il l'a accepté ? »

« C'est simple, les elfes lorsqu'ils trouvent leur compagnon et qu'ils unissent leurs âmes commencent à changer. Durant la période de temps qui les séparera de l'union physique, le sang des elfes dominés les rend plus attrayant et plus désirables. Ceci n'a qu'un seul but, celui de les rendre plus désirable lors de l'union favorisant ainsi leur possible fécondation par leur compagnon. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'Harry pourrait tomber enceint lors de sa première relation sexuelle ? »

« C'est plus qu'une probabilité et il le sait. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais repousser au maximum leur union seulement une fois qu'ils seront réunis, nous pourrons difficilement empêcher son compagnon de le prendre surtout si Eliel le veut aussi. »

« Ils seront inséparables, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, il faut d'ailleurs prévoir des appartements personnels pour le couple car la jalousie du dominant pourrait créer de nombreux problèmes. » affirma Pompom. « Je ne veux pas voir mon infirmerie surpeuplée. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Eliel possède déjà ses propres quartiers ici. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien Albus, Ce château a des origines bien plus anciennes que les fondateurs. Il est bâti sur d'anciennes ruines elfiques. Le royaume de Faërendil s'étend jusqu'aux terres de Poudlard. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le château reconnaît son maître en l'occurrence Harry. Personne ne pourra l'atteindre maintenant qu'il est ici. »

« Mais alors, Harry aurait pu rester au château au lieu d'aller chez les Dursley. »

« Non malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore reçu son héritage et ses parents n'étaient pas là pour prouver son ascendance. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter en attendant que le survivant reviennent de sa transe.

Dans son rêve, Harry sentait quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Deux bras puissants mais doux s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il aimait cette sensation de sécurité et de confort qui lui avait tant fait défaut toutes ces années.

De son côté, son compagnon reconnaissait doucement la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ces cheveux, couleur de geai, il les aurait reconnus entre mille. Il tenait dans ses bras, une magnifique créature au nom d'Harry Potter, survivant de son état et jouet favori de Voldemort.

Que faire ? Tout son être lui disait de fuir mais d'un autre côté, son cœur lui disait le contraire. Mais un Malefoy n'a pas de cœur, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit.

Pourtant il le sentait battre pour la première fois et le simple fait de tenir son compagnon contre lui, lui donnait l'impression d'être complet et d'exister vraiment.

Doucement il retourna Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux, ces si belles émeraudes.

Harry était hypnotisé, ses longs cheveux blonds et ces yeux couleur acier, il les connaissait lui aussi. Drago Malefoy, serpentard et ennemi juré !

Harry comprit, jamais il ne l'aimerait, il était donc voué à mourir. Une unique larme perla des yeux d'Eliel et de sa bouche s'échappa une bien triste mélodie.

Cette larme de cristal émut fortement le jeune veela blond. Pourquoi son compagnon pleurait-il ?

Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça, couvrant son cou d'une multitude de tendres baisers amoureux. Ce genre de tendresse, il ne l'avait accordé à personne avant car un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments, c'est bien connu. Cependant il se sentait près à enfreindre toutes les règles malefoyennes juste pour être aimé de l'être qu'il tenait serré dans ses bras.

« Harry, qu'as-tu, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Tu es mon âme sœur mais le serais-je seulement un jour pour toi ? »chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as peur que je ne t'aime pas ? »

« Oui et je comprendrais tu sais. »

Il prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et lui fit regarder dans ses yeux.

« Harry, peu importe ce que nous avons traversé avant, ça ne compte pas, ou plus. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis sur que je t'aime. Tu es le seul à me faire vibrer rien qu'en te tenant dans mes bras. »

Harry fut étonné de ses paroles mais aussi sur le fait que Drago avait pour une fois un visage dénué de tout masque. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait de la sincérité, de la joie et plus étonnant encore de l'amour. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsque deux lèvres douces caressèrent les siennes tendrement et amoureusement.

Harry céda le passage à la langue pour que celle-ci trouve sa jumelle. Un tendre combat s'enchaîna pour montrer la dominance. Il fut vite remporté par le blond. Il sut qu'il avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre lorsque Harry s'abandonna complètement au baiser.

Le simple fait qu'il se laissait dominer prouvait qu'il lui faisait confiance mais tant qu'Harry n'avait pas chanté, rien n'était décisif.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort en signe d'acceptation et d'amour. Harry sourit enfin et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, une mélodie douce et joyeuse empli la pièce et Drago sut qu'il avait conquis le cœur de sa moitié.

Il allait s'unir à son amour même s'il sentait Harry encore un peu réticent.

Harry savait que l'étape suivante était importante mais il était trop tard pour reculer, son cœur et son sang avait accepté la cour et les sentiments de son compagnon. Il devait maintenant le laisser prendre son corps et le faire sien pour l'éternité. Il s'attendait à subir cette union de force mais fut étonné de ressentir la puissance de son compagnon non pas comme une contrainte mais comme une protection. Il se laissa doucement emmené vers leur couche nuptiale.

Drago étendit doucement son compagnon et lut dans ses yeux de la peur et de l'appréhension.

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer ! »

Drago embrassa son compagnon qui répondit entièrement et complètement à ses assauts. Il savait qu'il devait être doux et surtout ne pas brusquer les choses. Il prit tout son temps pour effeuiller son compagnon, caressant sans retenue mais avec douceur la peau hâlée et satinée de son futur amant. Ses doigts graciles traçaient de jolies arabesques sur le torse dénudé de son éphèbe. Ce dernier soupirait d'extase et de contentement dans la bouche possessive de son amour.

Harry glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago et effleura la peau soyeuse du blond sur lui. Il finit par le déshabiller d'une main tremblante. Son amour vit son malaise et lui attrapa les mains pour les embrasser ce qui calma légèrement le jeune elfe. Ils reprirent leurs tendres échanges là où ils les avaient laissés. La bouche de Drago dévorait le cou et la poitrine de son compagnon cheminant lentement vers le bas.

Harry sentait la peur le quitter progressivement tandis qu'un bien-être faisait son apparition. Le corps de son futur amant se collait au sien, il avait l'impression qu'ils fusionnaient sous le plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait pu sentir le désir de son veela à travers leurs étreintes passionnées. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la main de son compagnon s'infiltra insidieusement dans les méandres de son pantalon. Ce contact le fit réagir rapidement, un plaisir inconcevable brûlait ses veines en réponse aux douces caresses de son amour. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Drago déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

Drago allait enfin pouvoir contempler l'entièreté du corps de son compagnon. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, il était déjà tellement beau. Il hésita cependant à continuer la conquête de ce corps.

« Mon ange, es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ce que nous avons commencé ? Je ne voudrais t'obliger en rien. Tu sais aussi qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. »

Une larme argentée glissa sur la joue du brun, une larme de bonheur. Drago tenait à lui pour demander son consentement.

« Je n'ai plus de doute, je veux t'appartenir et m'unir avec toi. J'aimerais juste… »

« Tu aimerais quoi ? »

« Que…tu…tu me …dises que …tu m'aimes ! »

« Je t'aime Harry Potter, de tout mon cœur même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. »

Harry en signe de soumission et d'acceptation, écarta les jambes où son compagnon s'installa. Drago le savait, Harry acceptait d'être dominé, il se soumettait à lui. Drago n'aimait pas cette soumission.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te voir soumis… »

« Je ne me soumets pas à toi, je m'offre à toi, c'est différent. »

Ces paroles réveillèrent les ardeurs du blonds qui repartit à l'assaut de son compagnon. Il allait faire de leur première fois, un moment magique et inoubliable. Il savait que Harry était pur, il se devait de le guider en douceur et avec tendresse. Il regarda avec admiration cet apollon étendu sous lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Drago embrassa à nouveaux les lèvres et le cou avant d'approfondir ses recherches par le torse et le ventre. Il termina son exploration par le sexe tendu de son amour y faisant courir ses lèvres et sa langue.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose, il se cambra et crispa ses doigts sur les draps de satin. Il aimait les tendres caresses que lui prodiguait la bouche de son amant. Drago joua malicieusement avec le sexe tendu de son amour avant de l'entraîner dans un va et vient lancinant qui fit tourner la tête à Harry. Harry gémissait de plaisir, de désir et de bonheur.

« Drago, je t'en prie, fais-moi tien ! »

Le jeune Serpentard approfondit ses caresses et récupéra l'élixir de vie du Survivant. Lui aussi était très excité, pour dire vrai, Harry était la seule personne à lui avoir fait ressentir de si fortes sensations. Il tendit alors deux doigts à Harry qui les lécha avec application. Avec délicatesse, Drago fit glisser sa main entre les cuisses du survivant pour atteindre l'antre jusqu'ici inviolée de son ange. Il effleura la peau fragile du brun avant d'y introduire un de ses doigts. Il étouffa les cris de douleurs de Harry en l'embrassant passionnément et en lui chuchotant des mots doux et réconfortants au creux de l'oreille. Harry se détendit et accepta sous ses supplications de plaisir le deuxième doigt de Drago en lui. Drago entama des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre l'étroit anneau de chair qui devait l'accueillir.

Drago acheva sa préparation et s'installa confortablement entre ses cuisses accueillantes. Il se noya dans les prunelles émeraudes lorsqu'il pénétra son compagnon pour la première fois. Il y lisait un amour profond et éternel. Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas souffrir, il débuta un déhanchement passionné et lent profitant de chaque coup de rein pour faire crier de plaisir son amour. Harry tenait la cadence et semblait en demander plus. Il prit à nouveau le sexe tendu de son compagnon et le caressa. Tous deux criaient très fort des « je t'aime », des « plus fort » et autres mots prononcés dans cette circonstance. Après quelques minutes de ce rythme infernal, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps ne remarquant pas la lumière dorée qui les entourait Harry avait senti une douce chaleur se répandre en lui et une autre sur son ventre. Drago s'effondra sur le torse de son compagnon épuisé.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. »

Drago libéra son amour et le serra dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois mon compagnon ? Je ne peux avoir que des veela pour compagnon. »

« Je suis le prince des elfes et des veela. »

« Tu es mon roi ? »

« Pas encore mais est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non simplement cela veut dire que j'aurais des enfants. »

« Oui dès que nous nous serons unis physiquement. »

Drago aima profondément quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il embrassa à nouveau son ange et lui refit l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Dans la pièce voisine, Fariël sourit, il avait ressenti la puissance magique des deux âmes unies.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous Séverus ? »

« Ils se sont unis. »

Le soulagement se lut sur les visages des adultes.

« Je me demande qui est le compagnon de notre prince. Je suis étonné qu'il l'ai accepté si facilement. »

« Peut-être nous le dira-t-il lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Oui, peut-être ! »

Ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils trouvèrent le jeune elfe assis en tailleur dans son lit, il était resplendissant, son visage était lumineux et une douceur indescriptible se lisait dans ses gestes.

« Bonjour Eliel ! »

« Bonjour, grand-père ! »

Harry voyait que les autres le regardait avec insistance.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir mais je ne vous le dirai que lorsque nous nous verrons bientôt. »

« Peut-on au moins savoir si nous le connaissons ? »

« C'est un élève de Poudlard mais il ne peut venir ici maintenant. Nous nous verrons à la rentrée. »

« Harry, tu as accepté l'union d'âmes sans aucune résistance, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu fais confiance à ton compagnon ? »

Eliel sourit.

« Il a su trouvé les mots juste et puis sa sincérité m'a ému et convaincu qu'il m'aimait vraiment. »

« Tu ne repousseras pas l'union de vos deux corps ? »

« Non, nous sommes même assez pressés de pouvoir nous unir. »

Harry se leva et tout le monde put voir à son doigt un anneau de lien en or blanc, signe de pureté et d'amour éternel.

Séverus comprit, seul un amour profond et sincère aurait pu faire passer du rêve à la réalité l'anneau. Il aurait donc un couple d'amants éternels.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Eliel. »

« Merci Fariël ! »

« Ces vacances seront celles de ton retour auprès des peuples de tes trois royaumes Harry. Tu as eu seize ans et ils attendent ton retour. »

« Oui, je sais et je suis prêt à y aller. »

A suivre.


	4. Le palais de Feniël

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**RAR :**

Satya : mais de rien je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

PotterXmalfoy : que de compliments, je m'incline devant tant de gentillesse. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Toi qui adore les slash, tu devrais être servi car je vais essayer d'en faire un super pour l'union physique réelle. Je te laisse et gros bisous !

Arwen 65 : comme tu es en exam, tu es tout à fait pardonnée pour ton retard. Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai accumulé pas mal moi-même. Si tu trouves que le précédent chapitre est bien alors je suis contente car c'est le principal, que l'histoire plaise au lecteur. Je te laisse pour terminer ce chapitre et le poster. Gros bisous.

Steve : Et oui il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Je crois que Draco et Harry viennent de la traverser. Serais-tu comme moi un fan du Seigneur des anneaux (Ave Mr Tolkien et Mr Peter Jackson) ? Comme tu me le fait remarquer, étant le compagnon du futur roi, Draco devrait en principe être roi mais ça va être plus complexe que ça d'une part Harry sera soumis pour son compagnon et d'autre part dominant pour ses trois peuples, je sais c'est paradoxal mais j'aime les paradoxes. Enfin, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisous !

Lizou : Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus par le choix du couple mais je me suis rangée à la majorité. Je suis contente que tu ne me lâches pas, ça me fait plaisir.

Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de choisir le couple de mon prochain OS.

Je te fais pleins de gros bisous.

MissPotter 95 : merci ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments. Je te dis à plus tard.

Crystal d'avalon : j'adore les nouveaux lecteurs ! Je t'attends avec impatience pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous.

Kyara : je vois que tu aimes toujours autant m'écrire, c'est génial, voyons voir par où commencer. Que je suis bête par le début évidemment !

Je voulais juste savoir à cause de quoi as-tu passé un bon moment ?

A genou je me mets pour demander pardon pour le choix du compagnon mais tu sais on vit en démocratie alors la majorité l'emporte. Pour me faire pardonner, je veux bien te faire un OS avec ce que tu veux dedans (couple, histoire, sentiments,…).

Comme tu en veux une pour chaque couple, je choisirai celui que Lizou n'aura pas choisi et je te le dédirai.

Comme je l'ai dit à Steve, le rôle de Drago est paradoxal mais celui de Harry aussi. Tu verras suivant l'évolution de l'histoire. Mais ta remarque est très pertinente.

Pour la réaction de Séverus et Albus, elle ne saurait tarder. Tu verras dans ce chapitre un petit bout, n'oublions pas qu'Albus vient de retrouver son unique petit-fils !

Pour Rem et Sev, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Pour les amis de Harry, il faudra attendre encore un peu mais je ferai ça le plus vite possible.

Je voulais juste te demander, comment vois-tu les longdubats dans l'histoire parce que j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

Pour les autres membres de la famille de Harry, je te laisser une surprise pour le chapitre 5, une marraine elfe et un cousin qui va en faire voir au sang veela de Drago si tu vois ce que je veux dire (enfin si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là).

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Si tu en as d'autres tu sais où me joindre.

Gros bisous.

Nicolas : c'est rare que j'ai des mecs qui aiment mes fics mais ça fait plaisir. Le rythme des mises à jour sera lent encore un petit peu faute à mes profs et mon mémoire en phase finale de présentation. Après ce sera beaucoup plus cool pour moi. Pour te faire plaisir, il y aura peut-être un cousin du doux nom de Kiaran au chapitre 5. Tu sais c'est beau de rêver et puis parfois ils deviennent réalité les rêves. Gros bisous mon chou ! (je me permets quelques familiarités).

Michat : Ron et Hermione me pose un problème et je planche encore dessus mais à mon avis l'un sera pour et pas l'autre. Tu verras lequel ? Pour ta deuxième demande oui mais il faudra encore attendre. Bisous à plus.

Mini pouce 06 : alors tu aimes les mpreg alors tu vas être rassuré(e). Il va tomber enceint mais je ne sais pas encore quand ni à quel moment de l'histoire. Les vacances de Harry se sont passées normalement pas un mot et l'ignorance habituelle des Dursley, il n'y aura pas de maltraitance dans cette fic. bisous !

Vif d'or : Faut pas avoir peur, moi je ne suis pas forcément quelqu'un qui torture les personnages même si parfois je le fais. Je suis contente, ce chapitre fait ton bonheur alors moi aussi je suis contente. Il est bien mon petit Harry en elfe, veela et mage ?

Je t'envoie pleins de bisous ma tendre et douce, (si je peux me permettre).

Cicin : la nouvelle fic sera là j'espère bientôt. Il me reste à trouver une histoire plausible.

Merci de lire cette fic même si tu n'aimes pas le couple. Gros bisous !

Petite-elfe :Tu n'auras pas trop longtemps à attendre pour savoir la réaction de Sev. Je te dis un grand merci pour ta fidèlité et au prochain chapitre.

Lice-chan : fan de yaoi ? Je te promets quelques choses de torride pour leur union physique. Je te laisse lire la suite et bon voyage au pays des elfes !

Ornaluca : alors tu as quand même apprécié ? Je suis contente car ça me fait plaisir venant de ma première lectrice et revieuveuse. J'ai travailler quelques heures sur la scène de la fin, je voulais que ce soit doux, amoureux et chaud à la fois, j'espère que c'était comme ça.

Dis-moi, ça se passe bien tes exam ? Gros bisous et comme on dit chez moi, bonne merde !

Je tiens aussi à remercier EILISS, SAHADA, LUNA 051 et ZAIKA.

**Chapitre 4 : Le palais de Feniël.**

Séverus était retourné dans ses donjons pour réfléchir. Il avait peur que le compagnon de Harry n'ait profité de la naïveté de son prince. Bien que l'anneau de lien soit présent, il était terrifié à l'idée que le futur mari de son prince n'ait abusé de la gentillesse du brun pour le tromper. Il savait que cela tuerait Eliel.

Il se dit qu'il allait laisser de côté cela du moins pour le moment. Il avait plus important, il devait préparer le jeune prince pour son retour. Il se dirigea vers un mur et le caressa. Les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une pièce secrète. Il se dirigea vers une armoire en cristal et en sortit une robe elfique blanche brodée de fils d'or et de pierres précieuses. Cette robe, il voulait la sortir depuis tellement longtemps. C'était la robe d'intronisation d'Eliel à son peuple. Il prit également un cercle d'or blanc orné d'une émeraude, la couronne princière.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Fariël, puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, Eliel, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas. Que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de papa et maman. »

Fariël sourit.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir. »

Il prit la main de son protégé et le conduisit jusqu'au salon.

« Assieds-toi, je reviens. »

Fariël alla de nouveau dans la pièce spéciale et revint avec ce qui semblait être un album photo. Il se rapprocha de son prince et s'assit. Il ouvrit le livre et une photo d'un couple et d'un nouveau-né apparut.

« Cette photo a été prise le jour de ta naissance. Lily et James ou je devrais plutôt dire Faeline et Jaméria te portaient pour t'emmener sur le balcon pour te présenter à leur peuple. Ce jour était spécial, les Veela et les elfes étaient réunis dans notre royaume devant notre palais de Feniël. Sirius et Rémus étaient là aussi. Tout le monde était si heureux. Lorsque les elfes et les veela t'ont vu, ils ont crié Eliel. C'est comme ça que tes parents t'ont ensuite appelé. »

« Mes parents vivaient au palais ? »

« Pas tout le temps, ils y ont vécu le temps de ta naissance et l'on quitté quelque mois après. Suite à ta naissance, une alliance a été créée entre les deux peuples magiques. Lorsque leurs souverains sont morts, les elfes et les veela ont promis de les venger. Ils ont appris que tu avais survécu et que l'on t'avait caché pour te protéger de Voldemort. Certaines familles de veela ont été contrôlées par lui, les poussant à commettre des atrocités. Certains ont préféré se ranger du côté de l'ennemi et ont été déshonorés. C'est le cas des Malefoy et des Black. »

« Des Malefoy et des Black ! »

« Oui, la famille de ton parrain avait du sang de Veela, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était proche de ton père. Leurs sangs se sont reconnus. Quand aux Malefoy, leur penchant pour la magie noire et le mal ne date pas d'hier, cela remonte à plusieurs générations. Les enfants ont ensuite suivi les chemins tracés par leurs parents, tout comme Lucius et probablement Drago le feront. »

Séverus vit un éclat rapide passé dans les yeux du jeune homme à l'évocation du nom de Drago. Se pourrait-il que ce soit son compagnon ? Il savait qu'Eliel ne lui dirait rien.

« Est-ce que des familles d'elfes ont aussi tourné le dos au royaume ? »

« Non, les elfes ne font que de la magie blanche et cela n'intéresse pas Voldemort. »

« Comment les maraudeurs se sont formés ? »

« Tu connais l'histoire de quatre avec Rémus. Je ne vais pas te la raconter à nouveau. J'ai simplement rejoint leur groupe en cinquième lorsque j'ai découvert que ta mère et ton père étaient des âmes sœurs. J'ai été envoyé ici pour protéger ta mère. Elle ne risquait rien tant que sa véritable identité n'était découverte. Mais en cinquième année, ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés et elle a repris sa forme originelle d'elfe appelant à elle son compagnon. Seul le sang de veela ou d'elfe pouvait comprendre cet appel et j'ai compris en regardant James répondre par un chant aux cris de ta mère qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble à la suite de leur parade nuptiale puisqu'il s'agissait bien de cela, j'ai dû expliquer à ta mère qui j'étais et quelles étaient ses véritables origines. Ton père a commencé à changer de comportement envers moi me demandant toujours plus d'informations sur le peuple de sa future femme. Je les ai ensuite accompagnés à chaque pleine lune et je suis tombé amoureux de … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rémus entrait dans les donjons.

« Moi ! »

« Rémus ? »

« Oui Harry, Séverus et moi nous sommes aimés mais je l'ai quitté pour sa sécurité. »

Séverus baissa les yeux mais Harry avait pu y lire la tristesse. Il aimait toujours son loup-garou.

« Les maraudeurs et ta mère étaient mes seuls vrais amis. Lorsque tu es arrivé, tu étais le seul du haut de tes quelques mois à pouvoir calmer mes ardeurs bestiales les nuits de pleines lunes. Quand tes parents sont morts, que Sirius a été emprisonnés, que Séverus était inconsolable et que l'on t'a éloigné de moi, je suis devenu comme fou et très violent aussi. Personne ne pouvait m'approcher et un jour j'ai failli mordre Séverus alors je suis parti sans laisser de mots. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Fariël t'en voulait tellement lorsque tu es revenu lors de ma troisième année ? »

« Oui ! »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux du jeune elfe, la culpabilité le rongeait. C'était encore de sa faute si deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus aux mondes souffraient.

Les deux autres s'évitaient du regard et finirent par apercevoir les deux sillons sur les joues du jeunes hommes.

« Eliel, qu'as-tu ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il que chaque personne qui me soit proche finisse par souffrir. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? »

« C'est une constatation que j'ai fait au cours des années. Voldemort fait toujours souffrir les personnes qui me sont chères ou proches que ce soient les Weasley, mes parents, mes amis ou ma famille. J'attire la douleur comme un aimant mais ce n'est jamais moi qu'elle blesse vraiment. »

Harry se sentait si triste, il n'avait qu'une envie être dans les bras protecteurs de Drago, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

Séverus et Rémus comprirent peu à peu la culpabilité qui rongeait le jeune homme depuis plusieurs moi mais surtout depuis la mort de Sirius, la première personne à se soucier de lui en tant qu'être vivant.

« Eliel, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? »

« Séverus a raison, tu as toujours été un rayon de soleil dans nos vies. Tu n'es pas coupable de la souffrance que Voldemort sème autour de toi. »

« Voldemort existait bien avant ta naissance, tu n'es pas responsable du mal qu'il a fait, qu'il fait ou qu'il fera. Allez viens ici. »

Harry se jeta dans les bras consolateurs du loup-garou. Harry se redressa d'un coup, l'odeur et l'aura des deux personnes qui approchaient, il les connaissait très bien, en particulier une. Harry crut rêver lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son grand-père et son compagnon.

« Drago ! »

Harry se précipita dans ses bras. Drago le serra très fort. Albus rejoignit les deux adultes et laissa son petit-fils avec son compagnon.

« Bien je crois que nous savons qui est son dominant ! »

« Comment se fait-il que Drago soit ici ? »

« Je ne le sais toujours pas, je l'ai surpris devant votre porte. »

Le jeune couple s'embrassait passionnément et amoureusement peu soucieux du monde qui les entourait.

« hm hm ! »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur retrouvailles.

« Pardon, vous nous parliez ? »

« Oui, nous aimerions savoir la raison de votre présence ici ? »

« Je suppose que vous avez compris le lien qui nous unit Harry et moi ? »dit-il en enlaçant la taille du brun.

« Oui, vous êtes son compagnon dominant. »

« En effet, ce rôle m'octroie quelques pouvoirs supplémentaires. Ils servent surtout à protéger mon compagnon. »

« Oui nous savons cela ! »

« L'un de ces pouvoirs est de ressentir les émotions de Harry et spécialement lorsqu'il est mal. Il y a environ une heure, j'ai ressenti de la colère, du désarroi, de la culpabilité et de la mélancolie. J'ai tout de suite su que Harry n'allait pas bien alors je suis venu. »

« Ceci nous éclaire ! »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. Mon père ignore que je suis parti et il est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne sache pas où je suis. Il en va de la sécurité de Harry. De plus, il me surveille car j'ai refusé la marque au début des vacances. Il sait que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon et il se doute que c'est pour lui que j'ai changé de camps. Il est trop dangereux que le monde sache pour nous deux tant qu'il ne sait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« Vous avez raison ! »

« De plus si le lord vint à apprendre la réelle étendue des pouvoirs de notre prince, il voudrait s'en emparer et vous le savez. »

Drago les laissa méditer lorsqu'il remarqua l'elfe plus âgé, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Pardon mais est-ce que l'on se connaît ? »

« En effet monsieur Malefoy. J'ai été votre professeur de potions pendant plus de cinq ans. »

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vous êtes l'elfe protecteur du prince ? »

« Oui ! »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry ressentait le besoin de son compagnon. Drago avait ressenti ce besoin à travers leur lien mais aussi l'aura de Harry.

« Drago, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il est entrain de me demander de m'unir. C'est son côté veela qui prend le dessus, il n'est pas vraiment lui-même. Il a peur d'être séparé de moi pour toujours et c'est sa peur qui le force à agir ainsi. Il espère qu'en nous unissant que nous ne soyons plus séparés. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Rien, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je voudrais moi aussi m'unir à lui mais pas aujourd'hui c'est trop tôt, qui plus est, je veux être ici au cas où notre union donnerait naissance à un enfant. »

« Je comprends. »

« De plus, il doit réunir les trois peuples avant notre cérémonie de mariage. »

« Vous l'avez demandé en mariage ? »

« Oui, d'où nos anneaux de lien. »

« Avez-vous prévu une date ? »

« Oui, nous pensons que la fin du mois de septembre serait parfaite. Comme vous le savez, le lien magique ne marchera que si nous nous sommes unis physiquement avant, il se peut donc qu'Harry porte déjà notre enfant à ce moment-là. »

« Vous savez Drago que la cérémonie doit avoir lieu au Royaume de Faërendil, au palais royal ? »

« Oui, et je sais que lorsque nous nous serons unis, il sera le plus puissant de nous tous car il est le prince héritier mais peu importe ce n'est pas le prince que j'épouse mais Harry. »

Fariël fut satisfait des réponses.

« Professeur Rogue ou peu importe votre nom, si vous êtes l'elfe protecteur de Harry, c'est que vous êtes du moins pour sa partie elfique, la personne ayant le plus fort lien de parenté. »

« Oui, Lily était ma cousine. »

« Il possède toujours de la famille pour deux de ses royaumes, vous et le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Comment savez-vous cela. »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit lors de … »Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase mais se mit à rougir fortement.

Les autres sourirent devant la pudeur et la naïveté du jeune elfe.

« Mon ange, je dois partir, je sais qu'il est difficile d'être séparé l'un de l'autre mais il le faut, le temps que tu soit intronisé auprès de tes trois peuples. Ensuite, il sera temps pour moi de revenir pour la rentrée et nous nous reverrons. Je te promets que nous nous unirons alors. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui ! En attendant nous ne rencontrerons dans nos rêves. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en profiter pour parler avec tes amis car une fois unis, notre relation ne pourra être tenue secrète bien longtemps. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément laissant les autres complètement ébahi par la puissance et la force de l'amour qui se dégageaient de leur étreinte.

« Sois fort mon ange, je t'aime. »

Il quitta la pièce après avoir salué ses occupants une dernière fois et avant qu'il ne lui soit trop dur d'abandonner son compagnon. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Albus vint le serrer dans ses bras. Harry était devenu très sensible depuis sa transformation en elfe.

Voulant faire oublier au plus vite le départ de Drago, Fariël l'entraina vers la salle de bain ou il avait déposé la robe et le pantalon.

« Eliel, va prendre un bain et habille-toi avec les vêtements que je t'ai préparés. »

« Oui ! » dit-il d'une voix triste.

Harry quitta la pièce. Albus se retourna vers Rémus et Séverus.

« Harry a l'air très attaché à Mr Malefoy. »

« Vous pouvez dire le mot Albus, il est amoureux et de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce sentiment est entièrement réciproque. »

« En effet, il va être difficile de le garder heureux le temps de leur séparation. Je me souviens comment réagissaient ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre. Nous devons l'occuper. »

« Je crois que pour les deux semaines à venir, cela ne posera pas de problèmes, il va retourner à Feniël et rencontrer son peuple. Vous devez nous accompagnez tous les deux, vous êtes son grand-père et son parrain puisque Sirius est mort. »

« Oui ! Evidemment, je suppose que tu as nos robes elfiques de cérémonie ? »

Séverus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il fut coupé dans son élan par Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain vêtu de sa robe. Il était à couper le souffle. Sa peau hâlée s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le blancheur de son vêtement. La robe était moulante et laissait apercevoir sa forme longiligne. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur gaîté. Ses cheveux de geai étaient rassemblés en une longue natte d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches libres.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Harry s'approcha de son grand-père qui lui baisa le front. Il s'agenouilla en face de fariël et baissa la tête. Un cercle serti d'une émeraude lui fut déposé sur le front, un pendentif en forme d'étoile où reposait en son centre un diamant lui fut attaché autour du cou et pour finir, une bague enchâssée d'une saphir lui fut passée au doigt. Il portait dorénavant les trois artéfacts le désignant comme le prince héritier des trois royaumes. Fariël, Rémus et Albus s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

« Je vous en prie relevez-vous. »

« Harry nous allons à Feniël aujourd'hui. »

« Bien ! »

Les trois autres enfilèrent leur propre robe et ils partirent en direction de la forêt interdite.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter devant un portail transparent. Seuls les elfes et le loup garou avaient pu sentir sa présence. Comme s'il connaissait la marche à suivre, Harry activa la porte magique du Royaume de Faërendil.

Il la franchit en premier suivi de près par les autres.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix. Ils trouvaient dans une cité creusée et suspendue dans la roche où les maisons étaient construites entre les différentes chutes d'eau, cascades et torrents. L'architecture était riche, de nombreuses statues trônaient. De nombreux arbres et plantes accompagnaient le tout. Harry s'avança le long d'un parapet pour découvrir la vue de la ville. Il savait que Feniël était la place forte du Royaume mais ce n'était pas la seule cité. Harry monta quelques marches tout en admirant la vue du palais qui était sien. Il ne vit pas la jeune elfe qui portait un panier de fruits et le fit tomber en lui fonçant dedans.

Il se mit à genou pour l'aider à ramasser ses pommes. L'elfe ne le reconnut pas immédiatement, c'est en levant les yeux vers lui qu'elle comprit, les bijoux princiers des trois royaumes.

« Oh mon dieu, pardonnez-moi majesté ! »lui dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

« Appelle-moi Eliel et puis tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui t'aies foncé dedans. »

La jeune elfe le regarda encore et finit par s'enfuir. Fariël sourit face au regard perplexe du prince.

« A-t-elle eu peur de moi ? »

« Non, c'est juste qu'il est rare de voir un prince s'agenouiller devant ses sujets et elle n'a pas dû en connaître beaucoup puisqu'elle est plus jeune que toi. »

Fariël lui tendit la main et Eliel la prit. Il le conduisit jusqu'aux portes du palais de cristal et de pierres. Il était immense et serait sa maison dans quelques années lorsque Voldemort sera mort. Les portes étaient ouvertes et le château habité par le conseil des six sages et leur famille. Ceci gouvernait durant l'absence du Roi ou de son descendant. Ils étaient choisis pour trois de leur qualité, leur intelligence, leur sagesse et leur bonté.

« Eliel, tu dois passer l'épreuve de reconnaissance pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le château. »

« Oui, je sais ! »

Harry apposa sa main droite sur la boule de cristal flottant dans une alcôve du mur.

« Que fait-il ? »

« Il devait savoir comment se faire reconnaître du palais, la réponse n'est connue que des elfes royaux, elle se trouve dans leur gènes. »

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Vous allez voir, c'est extraordinaire. »

Harry put ressentir la force de la terre, de l'air, de l'eau et du feu s'éveiller en lui. Les murs du palais s'illuminèrent et reflétèrent les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel annonçant le retour de l'héritier. Des exclamations de joie leur parvinrent de la ville.

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas qu'Eliel soit trop perturbé par la foule. »

Farïel le poussa gentiment à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Bienvenu chez nous Eliel ! »

Le hall était parsemé de tapis luxueux et lumineux, les murs étaient sobres et recouverts de quelques peintures représentant les elfes et de plusieurs statues de ses ancêtres. Harry se dirigea vers celle d'une femme. Elle avait un visage familier. Harry s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

« Miëndil Miana ! »

« Que lui a-t-il dit ? »

« Il a présenté ses respects à sa grand-mère. »

Albus s'approcha à son tour et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Harry vit cela et vint les essuyer de ses doigts fins.

« Merci mon ange ! »

Harry lui prit la main et il le dirigea vers une autre statue représentant une jeune femme au long cheveu. Harry lui sourit.

« Miëndil Miama ! »

« C'est ta mère, ma fille ! »

« Oui, grand-père. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur pensée par six personnes qui s'agenouillèrent devant le prince.

A suivre.


	5. Le retour de l'héritier

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

RAR :

-Andromède : ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer cette fic à mon rythme ou plutôt à celui de mon inspiration qui se fait rare. probablement à cause de la chaleur qui fait claquer quelques durites dans mon cerveau. Bisous et à plus.

-Arwen 65 : ne t'inquiète pas tu es pardonnée et puis les vacances ; c'est important.

Si j'avais l'occasion de partir cette année je le ferai aussi. Amuse toi bien. Gros bisous.

-Vif d'or : ma douce vif d'or, tu sais que j'adore chouchouter les lecteurs et lectrices. En particulier ceux qui sont fidèles comme toi. Pour le moment je vais être plus ou moins gentille, rien ne va arriver à nos deux héros mais il se pourrait que dans quelques chapitres ce soit différent. Ce chapitre est plus une transition qu'autre chose, il revient dans son monde.

Je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à bientôt.

-Lizou : merci, merci (attention l'auteur prend la grosse tête, signal d'alarme, il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter le processus.) Je te fais de gros bisous. J'oubliais ; dis moi ce que tu veux comme couple j'ai oublié.

-Egwene al vere : je te promets la suite le plus vite possible mais tu sais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là. Il arrive que je ne sache pas du tout quoi écrire. Je sais que cela peut paraître long parfois. Bisous.

-Cicin : gros bisous et un grand merci pour continuer à lire.

-Nicolas : merci. Je sais que j'ai coupé à un moment vache mais bon je voulais mettre le chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question sur les loup garou, je dirai que ce sont des êtres magiques qui ressentent les choses plus facilement que les sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'il peut ressentir la porte. La porte donne accès au mode des elfes, du moins pour cette porte dans la forêt interdite. Dans le prochain chapitre, il va avoir un petit historique sur les mages promis. Je ne t'en dis pas plus mais les mages sont des sorciers de hautes lignées et pour le reste tu devras attendre. Je te fais un gros bisous.

-Steve : tu vas voir, les six sage, ils sont bien je trouve. Je te fais un gros bisous.

-Petite-elfe : je trouve que tu as fait court pour une fois. Avant de passer au mariage, il faudra attendre.

Je voulais d'un Harry puissant mais en même temps qu'il ne soit pas celui qui décide de tout si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour Sev et Rem il y a des chances d'amélioration. Enfin pour la suite, tu me diras ce que tu penses j'en suis sur. Gros bisous.

-Luna 051 : Je crois que c'est toi qui écrit des fics que ma copine mimie lit, elle m'a demandé de te demander si tu continuais la première fic. Sinon merci pour ta revieuw.

-Lice-chan : tu m'aimes vraiment parce que certaines scènes sont « torrides » ? Et bien, ça fait plaisir. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te faire un chapitre encore mieux. Gros bisous !

-Onarluca : merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te dire alors gros bisous et à bientôt !

Je tiens aussi à remercier Satya, Sahada, Ouky, mini pouce 06, Michat et Crystal d'avalon. Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour de l'héritier.**

Les six conseillers étaient agenouillés devant leur futur roi.

-« Miëndil Prince Eliel ! » dirent les six personnes.

Harry s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son tour en face des conseillers. Ces derniers furent surpris par l'humilité de leur prince.

L'un d'eux osa demander :

-« Pourquoi vous agenouillez-vous devant nous ? »

-« La raison est simple, j'ai beau être le prince et futur roi de vos royaumes, vous avez, pendant ces seize dernières années, merveilleusement effectué mon devoir. Je tenais à montrer mon respect pour vos accomplissements. »

-« Merci majesté, laissez-moi vous présenter les six membres de votre conseil ! »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé l'emmena vers une jeune femme blonde qui devait être sans surprise une Vélane.

-« Je vous présente Dame Livia, elle s'occupe du bien-être du peuple Veela depuis la mort de votre père. Sa tâche principale est de veiller à ce que les sorciers ne lèsent pas les Veela dans leurs droits. »

-« Enchanté Dame Livia ! Je crois que vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que le compagnon de votre futur roi est un Veela. »

-« C'est un honneur pour moi votre altesse. »

Ils délaissèrent la vélane pour un homme de petite taille, il portait un chapeau pointu comme certains professeurs de Poudlard.

-« Vous devez être un mage de lumière, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Tout à fait votre altesse ! Mon devoir est de vous représenter durant votre absence auprès du Ministère de la magie puisque nos origines sont sorcières. Ce poste devait normalement revenir à votre grand-père mais il a préféré veiller sur les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. »

Harry se retourna vers son grand-père.

-« Ne lui en voulez pas, il n'était pas au courant. Après la mort de votre grand-mère, il était très malheureux et nous ne lui avons vu le sourire revenir qu'une fois qu'il était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Nous ne lui avons donc pas proposé ce fardeau alors qu'il était enfin heureux depuis la mort tragique de sa compagne. »

-« Je comprends ! »

-« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle lord Liam Tiggleton. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends que vous soyez tous perdus, mon retour n'était prédit par aucun écrit, ni aucun prophète. »

-« Bien votre altesse, continuons. Je vous présente Gaesiël, c'est le régent du royaume de Faërendil autrement dit des elfes de lumières. Il vous remplace dans les décisions importantes concernant la sécurité de notre peuple. »

-« Sir Gaesiël, je vous remercie de votre travail, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur aide. »

-« C'est un honneur prince Eliel ! »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un grand homme aux cheveux blonds.

-« Je suis Lord Morna ! Je suis le régent pour ce qui concerne les affaires touchant aux Veela. Mon travail est le même que Sir Gaesiël si ce n'est que je ne m'occupe que des intérêts des Veela. »

-« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance Lord Morna. Je suppose que vous et Lady Livia êtes les deux Veela attachés au affaires vélanes ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien ! Continuons ! »

-« Voici le compte Ethan Malefoy ! »

-« Malefoy ? »

-« Je sais à quoi vous pensez ! »

-« Veuillez m'excuser, la surprise est surtout due au fait que j'étais persuadé que les Malefoy sont des Veela et non des mages de lumière. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai blessé. »

-« J'ignorais que vous saviez cela ! »

-« Le fait est que mon compagnon est l'héritier de la fortune des Malefoy ! »

-« Vous parlez de mon neveu Drago Malefoy ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Je savais que Drago avait renié les Malefoy et la marque des ténèbres. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je suis à mon tour indiscret mais j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes déjà unis. »

Harry rougit et répondit.

-« Je n'ai pas à vous cacher ces faits. Drago et moi avons effectué l'union d'âmes. L'union physique et le mariage sorcier auront lieu au mois de septembre. »

-« Merci de votre franchise ! »

-« Je tiens à établir avec vous tous des relations de confiance avant toute chose car aussi non, l'entente ne sera pas possible. De plus vous connaissez bien mieux mes peuples que moi, j'ai besoin de vous pour apprendre à les connaître. »

Les six conseillers furent étonnés de la sagesse et la maturité du jeune prince.

-« Si je ne me trompes, vous êtes le dernier conseiller et de part votre aisance le plus ancien et le plus sage, vous êtes celui qui préside mon conseil ? »

-« Vous avez parfaitement raison. Mon nom est Ezeckiël. »

-« Ne dites rien, je sais ce que vous faites dans ce conseil. Vous êtes le dernier elfe dans notre royaume à connaître tous les secrets de la magie ancienne et de la magie elfique. Votre place dans ce conseil n'est pas à débattre. »

Tous restèrent stupéfaits par la remarque du prince.

-« Comment…comment connaissez-vous mon histoire ? Seul un livre perdu… »

-« Perdu depuis plusieurs années et s'appelant l'âge elfique de la pensée, retrace votre vie sans tronquer la vérité et la réalité. »

-« Tu connais ce livre mais comment ? Il a été perdu alors que tu n'étais pas encore né ! »

-« Je l'ai retrouvé il y a deux ans dans des affaires appartenant à ma mère. Je l'ai lu et ne me suis rendu compte qu'il était dans une autre langue que quand mon cousin n'est pas parvenu à le lire. Grand-père ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit, le fait est simple, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de toutes les choses étranges qui se passent autour de moi. »

-« Prince, vous ne comprenez pas, la langue utilisée pour ce livre est inconnue même des elfes royaux. Il est très étrange que vous y soyez parvenu alors que vos pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore présents. »

-« Je l'ai simplement ouvert et lut comme je lirai n'importe quel livre de magie ou de littérature. »

-« Eliel pourquoi ne fais-tu jamais rien comme tout le monde ? »

-« Je n'y suis absolument pour rien grand-père ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-« Bien, je sais qu'en principe mon retour provoquera votre départ de ce palais mais comme mon grand-père l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Je désirerais que vous et vos familles considèrent définitivement cette demeure comme votre maison. Vous y habitez depuis longtemps, je ne peux et ne veux vous chasser de cet endroit. Le château est assez grand pour que nous y soyons tous bien. Lorsque Voldemort sera mort, ma famille et moi reviendrons ici définitivement et pas avant. »

-« Nous vous remercions ! »

Le bruit et les chants provenant de l'extérieur arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

-« Je crois que vos peuples sont au courant de votre retour, votre altesse. »

-« Oui, l'heure du retour a sonné. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le balcon royal où une foule attendait avec impatience de voir enfin leur futur souverain. Harry respira une bonne fois avant de sortir sur le balcon. Pour l'encourager, Fariël et Albus lui prirent chacun une main et le conduisirent vers son destin.

La foule se tut lorsqu'elle vit un jeune elfe aux cheveux de geai les saluer. Ils semblaient tous en admiration devant la grâce et la beauté du jeune homme. Ils furent émus lorsque les larmes de bonheur et de joie emplirent les yeux émeraudes.

Voyant que cette journée commençait à être longue pour le jeune prince, Ezeckiël le força à rentrer après avoir promis aux trois peuples une sortie demain ou leur prince irait au contact des siens.

-« Votre altesse, vous semblez épuisé, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Dans deux jours, la cérémonie d'intronisation aura lieu et vous devrez être en forme. »

-« Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison ! J'aimerais seulement savoir quels sont les quartiers qui seront attribués à ma famille. »

-« Les quartiers royaux seront vôtres, ils ne peuvent être habités que par des êtres au sang royal et ils font environ la moitié de ce palais. »

-« Oh ! »

-« Il faut que vous compreniez que vous, votre famille c'est à dire, votre grand-père, Fariël, Mr Lupin, votre compagnon et vos futurs enfants vivront en ces lieux. D'autres biens sont en possession de votre famille un peu partout dans les mondes elfiques et sorciers. Vous êtes également immensément riche. Il est cependant très difficile de faire un décompte précis de vos avoirs. »

-« Je comprends ! »

-« Vous êtes l'être le plus riche des trois royaumes ! »

-« Bien, je crois que ceci peut attendre. Il est temps de prendre du repos. »

Qui plus est, Fariël pouvait ressentir l'attraction d'Eliel. Il savait que jusqu'à l'union physique, les deux amants se voyaient dans leur rêve pour assouvir leur désir. Il savait également qu'Eliel ne pouvait refuser l'accès à son compagnon. Il devait conduire le jeune prince dans sa chambre et au plus vite.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant deux portes ébènes qui s'ouvrirent.

Fariël emmena son protégé sur un lit et ferma les portes.

-« Pourquoi étiez-vous si pressé ? »

-« Drago appelait Eliel et je présume que les activités qu'ils feront dans leur rêve n'ont pas à être connue de nous tous. »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! »

Ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Harry rêva. Il se réveilla allongé sur le lit qui avait vu ses premiers ébats. Des mains s'étaient introduites sous sa robe et le caressaient sensuellement.

-« Drago ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Des lèvres entreprenantes le firent taire. Harry savait que Drago avait besoin de lui faire l'amour. Son attraction était dirigée sur lui et il savait que Drago le voulait ardemment.

Harry accéda à la demande implicite de son amour. Il le laissa faire.

Drago comprit immédiatement et ne se fit pas prier. Il ravit son compagnon et lui fit l'amour.

Harry hurlait littéralement de plaisir, en fait il hurlait tellement fort que n'importe qui, qui se serait trouvé dans ce rêve aurait trouvé cela indécent. Harry s'était soumis à son amour et avait adoré ce moment plus que tout.

A bout de force et ayant joui, Drago s'effondra sur le torse de son amant et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Pardonne-moi amour mais la distance m'est très pénible. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas te sauter dessus. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime ! »

-« Oh moi aussi, je t'aime. J'aimerais tellement que nous nous unissions dans la réalité. »

-« Rassure-toi, bientôt nous serons tous les deux à Poudlard. »

-« Oui et je te ferai mien pour l'éternité. »

Il embrassa à nouveau son amant.

-« Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton retour ? »

-« Bien, les elfes et les veela sont des gens très gentils, ils m'ont tellement bien accueilli »

-« De toute façon, il ne pourrait en être autrement, tu es tellement beau et tellement doux qu'on pourrait difficilement ne pas t'aimer ! »

-« Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce une façon détournée de dire que vous aimez votre compagnon de prince ? »

-« En effet, c'est une manière de dire que j'aime son visage d'ange que je peux admirer sans fin, son cou gracile où je peux poser mes lèvres, son torse fin que je peux parsemer de baisers, ses fines hanches que je peux caresser avec volupté, ses cuisses fuselées que je peux embrasser à volonté, la peau tendre de son sexe que je peux convoiter avec avidité et son intimité profonde que je peux faire mienne à ma guise. »

Les gémissements d'Harry se firent plus prononcés à chaque parole de son compagnon, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait joint le geste à la parole.

La nuit avait été ponctuée de plaisir sans limite, ils avaient pêché par la chair une bonne partie de la nuit à travers leur si doux songe.

Le lendemain, Eliel fut réveillé par une douce main sur sa joue, il sursauta.

-« Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Je suis un membre de la famille royale ! Je suis ton cousin Taliël ! »

-« Mon cousin ? »

-« Oui, ta grand-mère avait une sœur et suis son petit-fils ! »

Une voix retentit !

-« Taliël, tu veux bien ne pas importuner notre prince ! »

-« Mais maman ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Eliel a déjà un compagnon, je ne veux pas te voir tourner autour de lui pour tout détruire. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

-« Oui ! »

L'elfe qui parlait, entra dans la chambre. Harry eut le choc de sa vie, devant lui se tenait une elfe ressemblant étrangement à Minerva McGonagal en beaucoup plus jeune.

-« Professeur ? »

-« Bonjour Eliel, oui c'est bien moi. Je crois que je te dois quelques explications ? »

-« En effet ! »

-« Je suis la cousine de ta mère et sa seule famille encore vivante. Quand tu es né, tes parents m'ont supplié de devenir ta marraine et j'ai accepté. A leur mort, j'ai dû me cacher dans le monde des sorciers pour pouvoir te protéger. »

-« Cela fait beaucoup d'elfe à Poudlard ! »

-« En effet, la prochaine rentrée risque d'être particulière. »

-« Allez-vous conserver votre véritable apparence ? »

-« Je pense que oui ! J'aimerais que tu excuses à l'avance le comportement de mon fils. Surtout évite de le laisser trop près de toi ou alors de rester seul avec lui. Il va essayer de te draguer, il adore semer la discorde autour de lui. Il ne fait pas cela méchamment, c'est juste un passe-temps. Je sais que monsieur Malefoy et toi êtes unis par l'âme, il pourrait donc ressentir la présence de Taliël et je ne voudrais pas que notre futur prince consort et toi vous disputiez à cause d'une de ses bêtises. »

-« Merci de me prévenir ! »

-« Cette année, il viendra avec moi à Poudlard, son nom humain est Kiaran ! »

-« Je pourrais vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr Eliel ! »

-« Y a-t-il d'autres elfes ou veela à Poudlard ou dans le monde de la sorcellerie ? »

-« Pour les elfes, à part ceux que tu connais déjà, il n'y en a pas. Quant aux veela, la question est plus délicate. Tu dois déjà savoir que certaines familles ont tourné le dos à la lumière. Certains de leurs enfants sont encore à Poudlard mais nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, ils cachent leurs identités. »

-« Pourraient-ils revenir vers nous maintenant ? »

-« J'ignore s'ils seraient bien accueillis ! Bien Harry, il faut y aller, le bal d'intronisation commence bientôt, je dois t'aider à te préparer. »

-« Merci ! »

Minerva et Harry travaillèrent en parfaite symbiose, et les deux elfes durent prêts bien avant l'heure. Harry en profita pour écrire une lettre à ses amis Ron et Hermione.

_Ron,_

_J'aimerais t'inviter à passer les derniers jours à Poudlard. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi Poudlard ?_

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout te raconter mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ces vacances. J'aimerais que tu acceptes mon invitation et que tu viennes. Je ne suis pas à Poudlard pour le moment alors envoie moi ta réponse par Hedwige, elle sait où me trouver ! _

_Ta famille me manque, dis leur !_

_avec impatience _

_Harry._

Il plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Il prit un nouveau parchemin.

_Mione,_

_Passes-tu de bonnes vacances ? Moi je passe les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie si ce n'est celle que j'ai passé au terrier. Tout comme Ron, j'aimerais t'inviter à Poudlard pendant quelques jours. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Si tu m'envoies ta réponse, fais-le par Hedwige._

_à bientôt ma Mione,_

_Harry._

Harry plia la deuxième lettre et appela Hedwige.

-« Viens ici ma belle ! Peux-tu porter ceci à Ron et Hermione. Tiens voilà pour toi ! »

Il lui accrocha les lettre et lui donna un bout de miam hibou. La chouette couleur de neige s'envola pour le royaume sorcier.

Harry enfila sa robe, elle était magnifique, d'un vert émeraude parsemé de diamants. Ses trois bijoux royaux complétaient le tout.

Albus, Minerva, Rémus, Séverus et Kiaran entrèrent.

-« Ouah ! Tu es magnifique cousin ! »

-« Merci Kiaran ! »

-« Approche Eliel ! Je suis sûr que James et Lily seraient très fiers de toi s'ils étaient en vie, tout comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui. »

-« Merci ! »

-« En tout cas, tu es canon ! »

-« Kiaran ! Tu veux bien cesser ton petit jeu ! »

-« Maman, c'est juste pour l'embêter ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

-« Marraine, laisse-le s'amuser, cela ne me dérange pas ! »

Minerva jeta un regard noir à son fils.

-« Bien, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais le trône attend le retour de son propriétaire. »

Fariël et Rémus prirent chacun une main du jeune prince et le conduisirent jusqu'au trône. Arrivés sur place, Fariël embrassa le front du prince avant de s'incliner et de s'éloigner tandis que Rémus le serra dans ses bras. Rémus quitta de la même manière.

Maître Ezeckiël ordonna le silence dans la salle où les trois peuples attendaient le couronnement de l'héritier. Eliel était intimidé.

A suivre

Chapitre suivant : le couronnement et la visite de la ville de Feniël.

Gros bisous


	6. Le courronnement

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Honte à moi de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, j'implore votre pardon à genou.

Je vais encore vous demander votre contribution à propos de la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il va comprendre qui est son meilleur ami en réalité et surtout lorsqu'il va savoir qui est son compagnon. J'attends votre avis le plus vite possible pour pouvoir continuer mon prochain chapitre.

**RAR :**

-Lyciaa : si je n'ai pas updaté rapidement cette fois ci, c'est que j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration dernièrement et que celle-ci a mis un certain temps avant d'être réparée. Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible pour mes autres fics et je vais probablement réécrire à la demande de plusieurs lecteurs le one shot que j'ai fait sur Charlie et Harry. Bisous à plus.

-Yumi4 : mer ci beaucoup et à bientôt.

-Minerve : comme tu dis, cette histoire est douce parce que j'en ai besoin après les morts du 5ème et 6èmé tomes. En fait, c'est pas qu'Harry ne peut pas être lui-même mais c'est surtout que j'aime le voir puissant et fragile ne même temps, un peu comme le feu et la glace ou le jour et la nuit. Je te fais des gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : merci, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant. Par contre tu as entièrement raison, je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai vu dans le seigneur des anneaux pour décrire le royaume de Faërendil, j'adore les elfes et les veela, et je suis une fan de Harry Potter alors comme tous font partie de la magie je les ai intégrés dans une même histoire comme beaucoup le font mais j'aimerais qu'il y en ait plus.

ET oui le beau et fort Aragorn qui refuse le trône, oui il y a des similitudes entre les deux histoires mais ce n'est pas intentionnel. Quant à Harry et Drago, leur amour est fort mais les épreuves vont se profiler à l'horizon.

Plusieurs réponses aux questions que tu te poses, te seront données dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à Taliël, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, crois-moi ! Bisous.

-Sahada : quelle joie d'avoir des review comme la tienne, c'est une source d'inspiration. Gros bisous.

-Vif d'or : oh que oui, Drago ne va pas du tout apprécier ce jeune homme qui tourne autour de son compagnon et je peux te dire que sa mère non plus. C'est génial si tu dis que tu adores cette fic, c'est un plaisir à lire ce genre de review surtout quand mon inspiration se fait rare un peu comme le soleil en Belgique. Gros bisous ma douce.

-Vampi : merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

-Satya : comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'aime les elfes mais je suis impatiente d'écrire les chapitres où Harry sera présenté comme le souverain à la population sorcière. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Petite-elfe : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la review que tu n'as pu m'envoyer à cause de FFNet, ce n'est pas ta faute, ça lui arrive parfois de déconner. Ne t'inquiète pas ta review était géniale comme d'habitude. Il devrait faire un bon roi comme tu l'as dit mais il lui faudra de l'aide car Harry ne connaît rien aux fonctions royales.

Tu trouves aussi que c'est un aimant à problèmes mais comme il l'a si bien fait remarquer, ce n'est pas de sa faute si des choses bizarres lui arrivent tout le temps.

En effet un Malefoy au reine du royaume des mages de lumières étaient une bonne idée si je puis dire. Je voulais un Drago gentil puisque dans la réalité des bouquins (enfin j'en dirais pas plus)…. et donc quelqu'un qui le connaisse et le soutienne.

Harry est entouré d'un tas de secrets dont lui-même ignore l'origine et les conséquences et tout cela sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure. Plus qu'un chapitre dormir et tu sauras comment Harry et Drago seront ensemble dans la réalité, allez courage. Je te promets une belle cérémonie de mariage après tout c'est le roi.

Gros bisous du royaume de Faërendil !

-Petite grenouille : tout d'abord je voudrais te rassurer, tu es pardonnée, c'est la période des vacances alors je sais que pour certain c'est difficile de mettre une review. Merci pour ta review ma poule et gros bisous !

-La rose de minuit : ne t'inquiète pas je ne me fâche pas pour si peu, je ne vous obligerai jamais à mettre une review si vous n'en avez pas envie ou tout simplement pas le temps, je suis déjà contente quand on lit ce que j'écris. Avant que j'oublie, n'hésite pas à écrire ta fic, j'adore lire des histoires avec des elfes, des veela et tout autre être magique, je t'en supplie écris-la parce je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez. Ton idée est bonne et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dirais jamais que tu m'as copié. Je vais voir comment je vais intégrer ton idée à mon histoire sauf si tu me dis que tu écris ton histoire alors je te laisse la primeur de ton idée. Tu as encore le temps d'un chapitre pour me dire quoi ! Surtout tiens-moi au courant et je te fais un gros bisous.

-Nicolas : mon petit Nico, je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir mais j'espère que tout le monde ne me demandera pas ça parce qu'alors il aura beaucoup de cousins (c'est pour rire). Ca c'est un compliment que j'adore lire, j'adore faire rêver les gens. Si j'y parviens ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ça enchante ma journée. Et puis ça m'inspire. Harry est comme il est mais il devra tout doucement se durcir pour prendre son royaume en main même si j'aime un Harry doux et humble. Et oui ce livre mais quel livre ? (froncement de sourcils), peut-être en sauras-tu plus dans les prochains chapitres car pour le moment on voit dévoiler un peu du royaume des mages de lumière. Grosses léchouilles Nico et un gros clin d'œil de la part de Kiaran!

-Andromède : Encore un chapitre et tu sauras comment vont réagir les deux meilleurs amis et les autres élèves ce sera pour le chapitre juste après. Je te fais un gros bisous.

-Mini pouce 06 : voilà la suite et je te fais un gros bisous !

-Cicin : alors alors, l'héritier trahi est en voie de construction mais les entrepreneurs que sont mes neurones sont en congé comme les travailleurs dans le secteur du bâtiment. J'ai essayé de les motiver comme j'ai pu mais ils sont difficiles à convaincre. Ils refusent de revenir travailler. Je te fais un bisous et j'espère mettre la suite de ce que tu me demandes le plus vite possible mais je ne veux pas le bâcler non plus. Gros bisous !

-Maugrei : oui bon ça va, je sais que mon histoire est fort proche du seigneur des anneaux mais je n'y avais pas pensé au début sauf pour décrire le royaume de Faërendil. Tu trouves aussi que Drago est possessif moi aussi (Drago arrête de me regarder méchamment, c'est la vérité mais bon l'important c'est que tu l'aimes ton Harry !)

Désolé mais tu sais c'est difficile de traiter avec un Malefoy jaloux et de surcroît amoureux fou. Le mariage n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais pour bientôt promis ! Gros bisous !

-Onarluca : merci pour ta review, je crois que tu es la lectrice la plus fidèle et la plus ancienne que j'ai. Je te fais un gros bisous !

-Ostrum : Je ne te dis pas ce qu'il se passera avec Harry et Drago mais je te promets une fin heureuse car je dois digérer la fin du 6ème tome qui a beaucoup de mal à passer. Gros bisous !

**Chapitre 6 : Le couronnement.**

Maître Ezeckiël ordonna le silence dans la salle où les trois peuples attendaient le couronnement de l'héritier. Eliel était intimidé, il n'aimait pas que les gens lui portent tant d'attention néanmoins il devrait s'y habituer surtout maintenant qu'il allait devenir roi.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce que cela impliquait. Le fait de devoir protéger son peuple coûte que coûte était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par maître Ezeckiël qui commença la cérémonie.

-« Nous avons tous l'honneur d'être ici ce soir afin d'assister au retour de l'héritier. Nous l'avons vu bébé et nous voyons aujourd'hui un jeune homme magnifique portant les caractéristiques de ses trois ancêtres veela, elfe et mage de lumière. Veuillez marquer votre respect devant votre prince. »

Toutes les personnes présentes s'agenouillèrent devant Eliel. Il leur fit un signe pour qu'ils se relèvent. Trois personnes s'avancèrent ensuite apportant des présents de grande valeur. Un présent par royaume.

Lord Lorna s'avança et présenta ses respects à son prince.

-« Votre altesse, le peuple veela est connu pour ses affinités envers l'espèce chevaline. Etant notre roi, vous ainsi que votre compagnon, vous devez d'avoir une monture digne de votre rang. Sachant que votre compagnon est un veela, nous lui avons amené un pur-sang arabe noir qui répond au nom de Méliance ! »

-« Je vous remercie en son nom ! Il ne peut être là aujourd'hui mais je vous assure qu'il sera ravi de votre cadeau. »

L'étalon avança près de Eliel et lui renifla le visage. Il le caressa. L'étalon était magnifique. Sa robe était noir avec une longue crinière tressée. Il inspirait le respect et la fierté. Il ressemblait étrangement à son futur maître pas dans l'apparence physique mais plutôt dans son comportement.

-« Majesté, notre cadeau à nous est la jument qui est née de l'union des chevaux de vos parents. Elle est née, il y deux ans. Son nom est Lysiel ! »

-« Merci ! Je ne sais quoi vous dire ! Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

Tout comme Méliance ressemblait à son maître, Lysiel semblait douce et aimante. Sa robe, d'un blanc pur, la rendait presque irréelle. Elle avait une très belle crinière laissée libre. Lorsqu'il l'approcha, la jument posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans parler.

Harry savait qu'une amitié se lierait avec cet être.

-« Prince Eliel, je ne veux pas vous presser mais nous devons continuer la cérémonie. »

-« Bien ! »

Harry s'adressa à sa monture.

-« Je te vois bientôt ma belle ! »

La jument hennit une dernière fois et rejoignit Méliance dans les écuries du palais. Tout comme leur maître, les montures des souverains des trois royaumes étaient unies. Cette union donnait un poulain pour chaque enfant qui naît du couple royal.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du royaume elfique d'offrir son cadeau et cette tâche fut dévolue à Sir Gaesiël. Le cadeau elfique était spécial mais pas destiné directement à Harry. Les elfes sont immortels mais pas les veela ni les mages de lumières qui eux possèdent une longue vie.

-« Prince, notre royaume vous offre le même cadeau qui a été fait à votre mère lors de son intronisation. Votre compagnon, vos enfants et les quelques autres membres de votre famille accèderont à l'immortalité car votre statut elfique vous le garantit déjà. Bien sûr cette immortalité est la même que la nôtre, elle ne couvre pas les blessures mortelle mais seulement les ravages du temps. »

Harry versa une larme.

-« Je vous remercie infiniment pour ce fabuleux présent. »

Le dernier présent venait du royaume des mages de lumières.

-« Prince Eliel, nous sommes vraiment heureux de votre retour. Par ce cadeau, nous voulons vous montrer notre joie. »

Le compte Malefoy s'approcha d'Eliel et apporta sur un coussin en soir blanc, deux anneaux en or blanc gravé, l'un d'un motif proche du lierre et l'autre de la tige d'une rose avec ses épines.

-« Puisque la cérémonie de votre mariage sera sorcière, nous avons voulu vous forger les deux anneaux qui symboliseront votre union éternelle. Ce sont les deux plus puissants anneaux que nous n'ayons jamais créés. »

-« Merci, ils sont magnifiques, ce sera un honneur pour nous deux de les porter. »

Ceux-ci furent confiés à Fariël jusqu'au jour du mariage.

La cérémonie reprit. Maître Ezeckiël invita Eliel à lui rendre sa baguette ainsi que de se mettre à genou. Il obtempéra et s'agenouilla après avoir donné sa baguette magique.

-« Bien, veuillez amener à nous la couronne et le sceau royal ! »

Une elfe s'agenouilla devant lui, tendant devant elle, un coussin rouge où trônaient une magnifique couronne en cristal incrustée de trois pierres, un diamant des plus purs pour le monde elfique, un rugby rouge passion pour les veela et un saphir bleu nuit pour les mages de lumière ainsi qu'une bague en or blanc surmonté d'une magnifique émeraude transparente qui indiquait l'union des trois royaumes.

-« Prince Eliel Harold James Lénaë Benjamin Potter, moi Maître Ezeckiël représentant de votre conseil en votre absence vous déclare roi et souverain des trois royaumes. Par cette couronne, nous peuple des trois royaumes, nous vous offrons notre allégeance et vous promettons de vous protéger et par ce sceau, nous promettons de vous obéir. »

Il retira la couronne princière ainsi que le pendentif et la bague pour mettre à la place, la couronne et le sceau royal.

-« Prince Eliel, il est temps pour vous de prononcer votre discours de couronnement ! »

-« Moi Prince Eliel, je jure de toujours respecter le peuple qui est le mien et de combattre le mal afin de vous protéger. Je jure de toujours rester fidèle à la lumière et de prendre avant tout en considération, le bien-être des personnes qui croient assez en moi pour faire de moi leur souverain. Je promets également de ne jamais faire de différences entre les trois peuples qui sont à l'origine de mon sang et de leur accorder une importance égale. J'espère n'avoir jamais à vous décevoir. »

Maître Ezeckiël prit la parole et cria :

-« Miëndil Roi Eliel ! »

L'assemblée répéta à son tour plusieurs fois cette phrase afin de marquer ses respects au nouveau souverain. La cérémonie du couronnement terminée, un phœnix d'or naquit pour informer le peuple de la venue du nouveau roi.

Harry avait été emmené sur le balcon pour assister à sa naissance. Lorsque le souverain du royaume de Faërendil était proclamé roi, un phœnix d'or naissait, sa naissance été particulière puisqu'en temps normal le phœnix naît d'un œuf or ici, l'oiseau mythique voit le jour d'un immense feu doré dans le ciel qui prend sa forme pour ensuite brûler intensément et devenir un volatile au plumage doré et aux yeux d'ambre d'une taille normale. Lorsque l'oiseau atteint sa taille normale, il rejoint son maître et se pose sur son épaule.

Le phœnix de feu se divisa en deux phœnix un or et un argent. Tous deux atteignirent un taille normale et volèrent vers le jeune roi. Harry tendit instinctivement les deux bras pour les accueillir. Chacun des deux se posa sur ses bras tendu. Les autres personnes présentent furent bouche bée, tous avaient en tête la légende du roi phœnix. Le peuple qui se trouvait sous le balcon s'agenouilla devant son souverain ou plutôt le roi phœnix. Les conseillers, Fariël, Taliël, sa marraine, Rémus et Albus rentrèrent accompagnés de Harry et de ses deux phœnix.

-« Votre altesse, vous devriez vous reposez car cet après midi, aura lieu votre premier bain de foule. »

Harry allait partir pour ses quartiers lorsqu'il se tourna vers les autres.

-« Je sais que vous essayez de me cacher la raison de l'apparition des deux phœnix. Je vais vous épargner le fait de me raconter cette légende car je la connais déjà. »

-« Vous l'avez lu dans le livre, n'est-ce pas ? »

flash-back

Harry était encore son lui d'avant lorsqu'il avait découvert dans les affaires de sa mère, un étrange livre. Il était relié avec de l'or et ses feuilles étaient d'un fragilité incroyable. Il prit le livre avec un grand soin. Il savait que ce livre était étrange, il l'ouvrit et le lut. Ce livre parlait des merveilles que regorgeait un étrange royaume caché aux yeux des sorciers. Il parlait d'elfes et des pouvoirs qui étaient les leurs.

Son attention avait été attirée par une vieille légende. Elle disait qu'un jour lors du couronnement d'un prince au sang particulier, deux phoenix apparaîtraient pour annoncer sa venue. L'un serait de la couleur de l'or et l'autre de l'argent. Ceux-ci annonceraient alors le roi phoenix, roi elfe et veela doté d'un sang de sorcier mage. Il aurait donc de fabuleux pouvoirs et viendrait à bout du mal qui rongeait le monde. La légende disait que ce roi serait bon envers tout être vivant. Les pouvoirs qui étaient les siens seraient inégalables mais que pour les contrôler, il lui faudrait du temps. Il lui fallait donc une protection le temps de son apprentissage. C'est pour cela qu'un duo de phoenix naissait. Ils seraient là pour protéger le roi et sa famille. Le reste de la légende était vague.

Fin du flash back

-« Oui par contre j'ignorais être ce roi phoenix ! »

-« L'existence de ce roi ne peut être faite qu'à l'apparition des deux phoenix d'or et d'argent. »

Harry regarda son grand-père.

-« Quand monsieur Olivander avait dit que je serai appelé à faire de grandes choses, je lui ai presque ri au nez, si j'avais su, je me serai enfui en courant. »

-« Eliel, j'aurais voulu que ta vie soit différente ou du moins un peu plus simple. »

-« Je sais mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie ! »

-« Tu sais que tu vas de par cette légende, devoir affronter le mal pour libérer ton peuple de sa souffrance ? »

-« Oui mais ne pourrions-nous pas parler de ce problème à un autre moment. Je désire me reposer avant de sortir dans les rue de Feniël. »

-« Bien, à tantôt ! »

Harry s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Il atterrit dans cette chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago dans leur rêve néanmoins celui qu'il espérait bien voir n'était pas là. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de le voir apparaître à ses côtés. Drago le serra dans ses bras très fort.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Je te sens si fatigué ! »

-« Je suis le roi phoenix, Drago ! »

-« Le roi phoenix ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

-« Une vieille légende qui fait de moi celui qui doit anéantir le mal ! »

-« Nous le savions déjà que tu devrais défaire Voldemort pour redonner la paix aux gens. »

-« Oui mais Voldemort sera un hors-d'œuvre comparé aux autres mages, elfes ou veela noirs qui suivront. »

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

-« Ne dis rien et fais-moi l'amour, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur mon corps et j'ai besoin de tes baisers sur mes lèvres. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier et déshabilla son amour avec rapidité et puissance lui prouvant une fois de plus sa dominance. Il caressa Harry, son torse, ses fesses galbées et son sexe tendu.

Sa bouche parcourait ce corps chaud sous lui, Harry lui gémissait de plaisir oubliant peu à peu ce qu'il venait d'apprendre un peu plus tôt.

-« Je t'en prie Drago fais-moi tien encore une fois ! »

Drago le retourna et l'allongea sur le ventre tout en lui écartant délicatement les jambes, il comprit qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de douceur, il voulait juste oublier. Il se glissa donc entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amour et le pénétra doucement pour éviter de blesser à cause du manque de préparation. Harry hurla de douleur mais ne le chassa pas pour autant. Drago se mit en mouvement tout en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille.

-« Chut, ça va aller mon amour, fais-moi confiance, je t'aime ! »

Le va et vient de Drago semblait apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de son compagnon. Celui-ci paraissait perdu dans ses sensations. Il criait telle une litanie sans fin :

-« Plus fort Drago ! Oui encore ! Plus vite ! Je t'aime ! »

Ses simples mots redonnaient de la vigueur à son désir ardent, il aurait pu à cet instant lui faire l'amour à l'infini sans jamais se fatiguer. Ces douces paroles ravivaient son envie de prendre son compagnon encore et encore. Après de longues minutes de cet interminable danse, Drago jouit, profondément enfoui dans cette chaire tendre et humide. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur le dos de son compagnon mais ne le libéra pas immédiatement car il aimait rester en lui quelques instants surtout après l'orgasme dévastateur qui avait ravagé son corps.

-« Drago, reste en moi, ne bouge pas, j'aime sentir le poids de ton corps sur le mien. Je me sens si bien, en sécurité. »

-« Je t'aime mon ange ! »

Drago resta couché sur le corps de son amour et le caressa tendrement tout en lui prononçant de douces paroles. Harry sembla se calmer et se détendre au contact de son amant. Tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer dans quelques minutes.

-« Harry, promets-moi de faire attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je te promets que nous surmonterons ton destin ensemble. Notre amour est assez fort pour cela. Je t'ai toujours aimé même s'il est vrai qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en apercevoir. Je ne regrette rien de notre relation. »

-« Moi non plus, je t'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant que l'on s'est trouvé ! Je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait, celui de m'unir physiquement avec toi pour t'appartenir à jamais. »

Harry se sentait partir, il se réveillait.

-« Je dois te laisser, je vais visiter Feniël aujourd'hui ! Oh j'oubliais, tu as reçu un étalon et l'immortalité des elfes comme cadeau. Nos anneaux de mariage ont été confectionnés par les mages de lumière, ils sont magnifiques, tu verras ! »

-« Dis-leur merci de ma part, d'accord ? »

-« Oui mon amour, je t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi mon ange ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de revenir à la réalité. Fariël attendait Eliel dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Je me suis ressourcé auprès de Drago, j'en avais besoin ! »

-« Je sais, le roi phoenix te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, je pensais que lorsque Voldemort serait mort, je serai libre et heureux avec Drago mais le sort en a décidé autrement ! »

-« Tu ne seras pas seul, nous serons toujours là pour toi ! »

-« Merci ! En parlant de phoenix, où sont-ils ? »

-« Sur le bord de ton lit, ils ont refusé de te quitter ! »

Harry se tourna alors vers la tête de son lit et remarqua deux oiseaux semblant le regarder intensément.

-« Bonjour vous deux ! »

Les deux volatiles s'approchèrent de lui et ils eurent confiance en lui. La pureté transpirait de Harry et cette pureté était la preuve dont ils avaient besoin pour lui ouvrir leurs esprits ! Harry les comprit par télépathie.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L'oiseau doré répondit à Harry :

-« Mon nom est Pira et ma compagne s'appelle Terra. Nous sommes des phoenix d'eau et de feu. Nous sommes là pour te protéger roi phoenix ! »

-« Appelez-moi Eliel ! »

-« Roi Eliel, nous sommes liés à toi, sache que nous mourons le jour où vous quitterez vous-même cette vie. »

-« Vous serez donc avec moi lorsque je visiterai Feniël ce soir ? »

-« Oui, nous devons te protéger bien que tu soies déjà puissant car tu ne maîtrises pas encore tous tes pouvoirs ! »

-« Je comprends ! Je tiens à vous présenter l'un de mes professeurs et membres de ma famille. C'est un elfe qui est devenu maître dans l'art de la potion ! »

Les phoenix se retournèrent vers Fariël.

-« Fariël, je te présente Pira et Terra ! »

Fariël inclina la tête en signe de bienvenu.

Les présentations furent troublées par l'arrivée d'une elfe porteuse d'un message. Maître Ezeckiël les attendait tous deux devant les écuries pour la visite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour intérieure du palais où se trouvaient les écuries. Ils entendirent des hennissements provenant d'un cheval qui semblait fort mécontent.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Votre jument ne semble pas vouloir se laisser préparer ! »

-« Laissez moi faire ! »

Harry s'approcha de sa jument.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? Pourquoi es-tu si furieuse ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'on avait séparé Méliance de Lysiel et il comprit.

-« Je sais moi aussi j'aimerais être près de mon amour ! Je te promets qu'à notre retour, je t'installerai dans le même box que celui de Méliance ! »

La jument se calma immédiatement et approcha son maître.

-« Vous devriez mettre ensemble Méliance et Lysiel, ils ne devraient pas être séparés, ils en souffre tous deux ! »

-« Oui votre majesté ! Cela sera fait dès votre retour ! »

Tout en douceur, Harry monta sa jument comme s'il montait à cheval depuis sa naissance. Il faut dire que l'équitation est innée pour les peuples veela et elfe. Harry vit à ses côtés, les six membres de son conseil ainsi que sa famille, tous à dos de cheval, ils formaient le cortège royal, lui-même entouré de soldat, formant la garde royale.

-« Prince Eliel, êtes-vous prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Les soldats qui ouvrirent la marche furent suivis par les conseillers du roi. Eliel, Fariël et la princesse Minaë (nom elfique pour Minerva Mc Gonagall) formaient le centre du convoi escortés par Albus, Rémus et Taliël. La garde royale clôturaient l'escorte.

L'avant-garde se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui s'était amassée sur les sentiers de la ville lorsqu'elle avait été prévenue de l'apparition de leur souverain. Les gens acclamaient Eliel, il n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Voyant son malaise, Minaë lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin distribuant par ici et par-là quelques signes ou poignées de mains, ils arrivèrent au centre de la ville de Feniël, capitale du royaume. Eliel avait reçu beaucoup de cadeau sur la route et ils finirent par s'arrêter sur la place de la cité là où se trouvait la fontaine en mémoire de l'elfe fondateur. Eliel mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la foule. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entama la conversation avec les elfes, les veela ou les mages de lumière qu'il croisait sur sa route. Des « viva », des « Miëndil » ou encore des « Majesté » fusaient dans tous les sens. Les derniers membres de la famille royale ainsi que les membres du conseil se prêtèrent volontiers au bain de foule. Le plus à l'aise fut Kiaran, il virevoltait d'un coin à l'autre de la foule, saluant ou serrant des mains, un vrai poisson dans l'eau. Harry lui commençait à s'habituer, allant plus aisément à la rencontre de gens qui lui étaient parfaitement étrangers.

Fariël entendait les chuchotements des gens admirant la beauté du roi ou encore sa gentillesse mais aussi sa douceur. Il sourit et comprit que Eliel avait fait l'unanimité.

De son côté Harry venait d'apercevoir la jeune elfe qu'il avait renversé quelques jours plus tôt.

-« Bonjour ! »

-« Majesté ! »

-« Tu es la jeune personne que j'ai fait tomber, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Vous…vous me reconnaissez ? »

-« Bien sûr, je tenais encore à m'excuser pour ce malheureux incident ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est parfait et oublié ! »

Harry allait poursuivre la conversation lorsque Maître Ezeckiël décida que les quelques heures qu'ils venaient de passer ici étaient suffisante. Ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'au palais. Cette nuit-là fut paisible pour tout ses habitants.

Harry passa les jours suivants auprès de son peuple faisant plusieurs sorties hors du château.

Malheureusement, l'heure du départ sonna et le roi devait retourner à Poudlard pour parfaire son éducation.

Harry prit difficilement congé de ce peuple qu'il avait appris à aimer et fit ses au revoir aux membres du conseil. Le compte Ethan Malefoy lui promit une visite sur les terres de Poudlard avant son mariage à Feniël.

Harry avait été autorisé à emmener avec lui sa jument et l'étalon de son compagnon.

C'est un Harry légèrement attristé qui quitta les terres de Feniël pour Poudlard.

A suivre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Albus parlera à Harry des mages de lumière et puis il aura la visite de Ron et Hermione.

Gros bisous !


	7. Union et preuve d'amitié?

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

-I am lady Voldemort : merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

-Garla sama : merci d'aimer ce que je fais. J'espère que les retrouvailles te plairont aussi bien avec Drago qu'avec ses meilleurs amis. Le mariage est pour bientôt mais peut être pas le prochain chapitre mais celui d'après. Bisous !

-Fullmetal6200 : si j'ai bien compris ta question, la réponse est que les appartements privés dont je parle il y en a à Poudlard et il y en a aussi à Feniel. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. Bisous et à plus.

-Arwen 65 : tout d'abord, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Je suis d'accord avec toi le chap 6 est bien mais ce n'est pas celui que je préfère pour autant. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Sahada : merci pour le compliment ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous et à bientôt.

-Crystal d'Avalon : voilà donc les retrouvailles tant attendues. J'espère qu'elles te plairont. Bisous à plus.

-Maugrei : contente que le caractère de Harry te plaise. Je suis d'accord avec toi, certains politiciens vivent dans un rêve éveillé. Je ne sais pas si tu es belge ou d'une autre nationalité mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Petite grenouille : merci merci, surtout pour ta patience. Je te laisse la surprise pour la réaction de ses meilleurs amis. Bisous.

-PotterXmalefoy : merci, l'important c'est que vous lecteurs et lectrices soyez toujours satisfaits. Merci pour tes encouragements également. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

-Onarluca : comment vas tu, ça fait un bail je sais mais tu sais toi aussi ce que les cours peuvent prendre comme temps quand ils veulent. Je te fais de gros bisous pour te remercier de ton petit mot. A bientôt.

-Minimay : merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

-Nicolas Potter : c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, tu es bien celui qui m'a imposé sous la torture d'appeler le cousin de Harry, Kiaran (gros clin d'œil) ? Ce chapitre sera légèrement plus long que les autres car d'une part l'union physique aura lieu et d'autre part Ron et Hermione seront là aussi. Je te laisse lire et te faire ton opinion. Quant au monde sorcier, il faudra attendre la rentrée pour le savoir soit le prochain chapitre. Bisous sur les deux joues !

-Thrillseaker : bisous et à bientôt. Désolée pour l'attente.

-La rose de minuit : j'espère que ton pc est réparé, car je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de PC. En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu écrives ton histoire comme ça je pourrais la lire. Suprême mea culpa pour l'attente mais les cours ayant repris, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi. Mille bisous et à bientôt.

-Minerve : Harry a vraiment beaucoup de chose sur les épaules pas vrai ? Enfin c'est son karma. Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt. Bonne lecture.

-Vif d'or : je te rassure, l'inspiration est revenue en force mais le soleil lui se fait discret. De plus comme si ce n'était pas assez, les cours ont repris, me prenant beaucoup de mon temps. Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt ma douce.

-Lyciaa : merci beaucoup, j'ai exhaussé tes vœux, l'union c'est pour ce chapitre.

-Satya : elfe un jour, elfe toujours ! Gros bisous ma poule.

-Mily Black : tu es dans le mille qui plus est, je ne sais pas si …je te laisse voir aller à plus . Bisous.

-Cicin : je te rassure mes neurones sont en cours de réactivation car ils ont repris le chemin des bancs d'école. Bisous et encore désolée pour le retard ou l'attente, c'est au choix.

Voilà, je vous demande de me pardonner pour l'immense retard ou l'attente. Je me mettrai à genou s'il le faut. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : Union et Preuve d'amitié ?**

Harry venait de mettre un pied sur le sol de Poudlard. Il était à la fois triste et heureux. Dans quelques jours il reverrait ses amis mais aussi son compagnon, ça le rendait très joyeux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au royaume qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, tous ces êtres merveilleux qu'il appréciait énormément.

-« Eliel, tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Albus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Oui, c'est juste que je suis triste d'avoir quitté Feniël, je m'y sentais si bien ! »

-« Tu y retourneras un jour ! Et si tu y penses, ton mariage aura lieu là-bas ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! »

-« Eliel, tu devrais conduire Méliance et Lysiel aux écuries ! »

-« Oui ! »

Harry conduisit les deux montures dans leurs nouveaux logis qui se trouvaient près des serres de botanique. Il mit Lysiel et Méliance dans un grand box en leur promettant de venir les voir très bientôt. Il les caressa une dernière fois et revint au château où une surprise l'attendait. Sur le parvis du bâtiment se tenait un jeune homme blond qui lui souriait. Harry courut pour le rejoindre et se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

-« Drago. »

-« Oui mon amour. »

-« Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? »

-« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

-« Si bien sûr, mais tu ne devais pas arriver avant plusieurs jours. »

-« J'ai dû m'enfuir du manoir pour éviter de recevoir la marque. Je suis ici depuis plusieurs jours. Je t'attendais avec impatience. »

Drago prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion et amour.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »S'exclama-t-il.

-« Moi aussi mais que vois-je, tu as une superbe couronne mon roi. »

Harry rougit, il avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à son nouveau titre. Drago le regarda avec des yeux amoureux, il n'y avait pas de plus beaux joyaux que son amour, il était si adorable, si pure et si innocent. Une parfaite image de fragilité lorsqu'il était dans ses bras.

Un ange perdu dans un monde chaotique qui portait le nom de Voldemort.

-« Viens, rentrons ! »

Harry suivit son amour et alla dans la grande salle où les professeurs l'attendaient pour dîner.

Deux chaises étaient encore libres, entre Séverus et Albus. Albus regarda son petit-fils et lui dit les yeux malicieux :

-« Tu es heureux de ta surprise ? »

-« Oui, merci ! »Harry était aux anges, son amour si près de lui et dans la réalité.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur malgré le regard persistant de certains professeurs qui ignoraient encore beaucoup de choses. En effet, étant absents pendant les vacances scolaires, les professeurs de Poudlard ne savaient rien de ce qui s'y passait durant cette période. Ils avaient devant eux un jeune homme, probablement un elfe ressemblant étrangement à Harry Potter, portant sur sa tête une couronne royale tenant la main de Drago Malefoy récemment arrivé parce qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui. Ce ne fut pas non plus leur seule surprise, Minerva et Séverus avaient eux aussi changé d'apparence et semblaient être fort proches du magnifique éphèbe qui se trouvait devant eux. Le professeur Flitwick prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question que tout le monde attendait.

-« Albus, qui est-ce jeune elfe ? Pourquoi Séverus et Minerva ressemblent étrangement à des elfes ? »

-« Philius, de par votre appartenance aux mages de lumière, vous devez certainement être au courant du retour du prince et de son couronnement. »

-« Oui bien sûr mais est-ce que la rumeur est vraie ? Serait-il le roi des trois royaumes ? Et est-il né roi phœnix ? »

-« La réponse à vos trois questions est oui ! Notre roi est en fait quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous, il s'agit d'Harry potter. La généalogie de Harry est assez complexe, son père est le fils de la reine Vélane et du dernier descendant du clan Potter par conséquent des mages de lumières tandis que sa mère descend des elfes par sa mère qui en était la reine et des mages de lumière par son père. »

-« Qui était le père de Lily ? »

Tous purent voir le jeune elfe quitter son compagnon pour venir réconforter le directeur qui semblait triste tout à coup.

-« Ce n'est rien grand-père, tu n'es plus tout seul, tu m'as moi. »

-« Merci Eliel ! Le père de Lily, c'était moi mais j'ai toujours cru qu'elle et sa mère étaient mortes des mains de Voldemort lui-même. »

Il fut coupé sur sa lancée par madame Chourave qui venait de comprendre une chose.

-« Albus si Harry est votre unique petit-fils alors le jeune homme que vous venez d'appeler Eliel et qui vous appelait grand-père est Harry Potter ? Comment cela est-il possible ? »

-« Harry a retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle réelle le jour de son seizième anniversaire. »

-« Nous avons donc le roi phœnix avec nous ! Oh mon dieu, veuillez me pardonner votre altesse ! »

Harry était de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la marque de respect que les autres professeurs venaient de lui faire.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les appartements princiers de Poudlard se sont réouverts pendant les vacances. Cependant, vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué le changement d'apparence de nos deux professeurs. »

-« Et bien Séverus devait protéger Harry, c'est un elfe de sang royal tout comme Minerva qui est la cousine de Lily et la marraine de Harry. »

Ils acceptèrent les explications et reprirent le cours de leur repas tout en continuant à admirer le roi, il était très beau. Il émanait de lui une sagesse et une innocence propre à tout elfe et pourtant en plus de cela, l'attraction innée des veela se faisait ressentir. Il allait faire des ravages à la rentrée aussi bien auprès la gente féminine que masculine. Cependant beaucoup seraient déçus d'apprendre qu'il avait déjà un compagnon. Qui l'eut cru, un Potter et un Malefoy, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux et cet amour qui débordait de chacun d'eux.

Tous purent voir la proximité de leurs deux corps. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Pour confirmer leurs pensées, Drago entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras, Harry lui se laissa faire et se pelotonna d'avantage contre lui.

-« Drago, vous devriez emmener Eliel dans vos appartements. Il tombe de fatigue. »

Drago emmena son amant dans les méandres du château pour arriver devant un portrait représentant Lily et James Potter sous leurs formes originelles.

-« Bonjour mon fils ! »

-« Maman, papa ! »

Le couple lui sourit.

-« Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps. »Lui dit son père.

-« Oh mon dieu tu es tellement beau ! »S'exclama Lily.

-« Papa, maman, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. Lui et moi allons nous marier. »

-« Drago, heureux de faire ta connaissance. Tu es le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Je connais très bien ton oncle Ethan Malefoy. »

-« Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il se bat pour le côté lumineux, mon père ne lui adresse plus la parole. »

-« Mes enfants, je vois que vous êtes morts de fatigue, alors nous allons vous laisser entrer. Ce soir, vous allez sceller votre amour pour toujours. Amusez-vous bien et à demain. »

Drago poussa tendrement Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce alors que celui-ci restait figé sur le portrait où ses parents se trouvaient encore il y a quelques instants.

-« Tu les verras encore mais pour le moment, nous avons quelque chose à accomplir que nous désirons tous deux depuis un certain temps. »

Harry sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il sentit le désir et l'attraction de Drago se diriger sur lui.

Ce dernier le prit en otage dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille de ses puissants bras et déposant une multitude de baisers tendres dans son cou. Ses douces lèvres glissèrent gracieusement sur la peau soyeuse de son futur amant, cette peau qu'il dévorait en réalité pour la première fois mais qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien dans ses rêves. Harry lui frémissait sous ces caresses expertes.

-« Je t'aime Drago ! »

-« Moi… » un baiser « aussi mon… » un autre baiser « ange ».

Il retourna Harry pour l'avoir face à lui. Les prunelles au couleur de l'orage s'encrèrent dans les émeraudes passionnées. Chacun put y lire le désir de l'autre. Drago noua les bras de Harry autours de son cou tandis que ses propres mains s'accrochèrent à la taille de son amour. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent avec passion et leur langue dansait sensuellement avec leur jumelle. Leur baiser fut passionnel et emprunt d'amour.

Drago glissa doucement ses mains sous la robe de Harry, caressant la peau douce de son dos.

Le jeune roi poussa quelques gémissements de contentement dans la bouche de son amant.

Il déboutonna l'habit royal pour le faire glisser doucement le long des épaules du souverain. Il admira quelques instants le magnifique torse qui lui faisait face avant de capturer possessivement la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Harry se laissait faire, aimant chaque baiser échangé avec Drago. Ils avaient tous deux tant attendus ce moment.

Drago en profita pour parcourir de ses mains le cou, le torse et les hanches de son amour s'attardant sur les deux bourgeons roses. Il abandonna les lèvres exquises pour glisser doucement dans le cou où il apposa sa marque faisant gémir Harry. Il continua son chemin descendant toujours plus bas, torturant tendrement les deux tétons dressés qui lui étaient offerts si gracieusement. Harry passait ses deux mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son veela lui imposant de continuer son doux supplice.

Drago saisit les mains qui le retenaient prisonniers afin de continuer son périple vers le sud. Sa langue joua quelques instants avec le nombril du jeune roi avec d'être stoppée par la barrière de son pantalon.

Il leva son regard sur Harry.

-« Oh je t'en prie mon amour. Ne t'arrête pas…jamais. »

Drago sourit avant de défaire la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Harry. Celui-ci tomba sur les chevilles de Harry révélant son érection emprisonnée dans son caleçon. Drago lui enleva ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à ses sous-vêtements.

Il fit doucement choir le boxer faisant durer le plaisir et rendant fou de désir Harry. Lorsque'il fut complètement nu, Drago s'écarta de lui pour admirer le corps nu de son elfe.

-« Tu es tellement beau ! »

Il emmena Harry dans le lit et le coucha. Il lui écarta délicatement les cuisses tout en caressant la peau douce de cet endroit si sensible. Harry le regarda avec tendresse.

-« Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé ? Moi aussi je veux te voir nu, j'aime tellement ton corps ! »

-« Très bien monsieur Potter, je vais vous faire un mini streep-tease ! »

Drago se mit debout sur le lit pour dominer Harry encore couché sur le lit. De manière très sensuelle, il se déhancha, défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise et la laissa chuter sur le lit. Il se caressa le torse avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de jouer avec la fermeture-éclaire.

Il le descendit et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il termina son ébauche d'effeuillage par son caleçon laissant apparaître son sexe encore en sommeil.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau entre les jambes ouvertes et embrassa à nouveau la douce peau des cuisses cheminant toujours plus près de la hampe dressée de son compagnon qu'il finit par parcourir de baiser arrachant au passage des cris de plaisir à son amour.

N'y tenant plus, il suça légèrement la verge de son aimé approfondissant à chaque instant cette intime caresse buccale.

-« Drago…oui…tu me rends fou ! »

Drago sourit, il parvenait toujours à ce qu'il voulait. Il débuta un doux va et vient attisant les cris et les hurlements de jouissance de l'être sous lui. Harry se tordait, ses pensées se troublèrent et il perdit pieds voyageant dans un monde de plaisir.

Les mains de Drago caressaient le sexe dressé tandis que sa langue titillait le gland violacé.

Harry criait de plus en plus fort et ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche de son futur mari.

Drago laissa Harry souffler quelques instants avant de repartir à l'assaut de l'antre chaud et étroit qui l'accueillerait bientôt.

Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant d'en glisser un entre des cuisses plus qu'hospitalières. Harry réagit à nouveau comprenant que Drago n'était pas prêt à le laisser tranquille.

Il écarta d'avantage les cuisses afin de lui faciliter l'accès. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier accomplissant quelques mouvements en ciseau préparant d'avantage à l'intrusion qui viendrait ensuite. Drago libéra Harry et s'assit contre la tête du lit. Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de son amour. Il masturba légèrement le sexe de son amant, ce dernier se durcit très rapidement. Drago stoppa Harry.

-« Je veux jouir en toi ! » Lui susurra-t-il.

Drago l'attira à lui. Harry s'empala doucement sur la verge de son ange avant de débuter des vas et vient doux au départ leur arrachant à tous deux des cris de bonheur.

-« Ce que tu es étroit, c'est si bon. Oui Harry ! Continue plus vite. »

Harry sentait glisser à l'intérieur de lui, le sexe de son amant allait et venait profondément. Le bassin d'Harry imprimait un mouvement de bas en haut et de haut en bas sur la verge excitée de Drago. Ce dernier prit en main la hampe de Harry et lui imprima le même mouvement. Leurs érections étaient très douloureuses.

-« Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime… » ne cessait de crier Harry au bord de la jouissance.

Ils étaient dans un état d'excitation tel qu'ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à venir. Harry accompagna son éjaculation d'un puissant cri de plaisir. Sa semence nacrée s'écoula dans la main de l'autre garçon tandis que Harry sentit Drago se répandre en lui en quelques coups de rein puissants, une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusant à l'intérieur de lui. Leur jouissance scella leur union pour l'éternité. Une puissante aura fit trembler les murs du château avant de se fondre dans leurs deux corps mais les deux amoureux ne s'en rendirent pas compte trop absorbés par le foudroyant orgasme qui s'était emparé d'eux.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent.

-« Je t'aime. Nous sommes unis pour de vrai. »

-« Oui mon amour. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai encore envie de toi, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment que je pourrais te faire l'amour pendant toute notre vie sans m'épuiser ! »

-« Prétentieux ! »

-« Tu ne me crois pas ! Très bien je vais te le prouver. »

Drago renversa Harry sur le dos et s'installa sur lui. Il était de nouveau exciter et avait une belle érection.

Il pénétra Harry sans attendre. Ses coups de rein étaient puissants et profonds. Ils leur fit atteindre le nirvana une seconde fois. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, repus de cette nuit de plaisir. Leurs deux corps étaient enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Ils fusionnaient presque. Harry était couché sur le torse de Drago et celui-ci protégeait de ses deux bras puissants la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Dans son bureau, Albus, Rémus, Minerva et Séverus avaient organisé une petite réunion lorsqu'ils avaient ressenti la puissante vague de magie qui avait traversé le château. Ils se regardèrent et un sourire vint illuminer leur visage.

-« Je crois qu'ils se sont unis ! »Dit rêveusement Minerva.

-« Oh que oui Minaë et vu l'énergie que leur amour a dégagée, ils doivent être vraiment puissants maintenant qu'ils sont réunis. »

« Je crois que nous aurons à répondre à des questions demain matin ! »

-« C'est certain Rémus, les murs du château ont tremblé. »

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avant son amour. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Le réveil indiquait neuf heures, il était temps pour eux de descendre manger. Harry était blotti sur le torse de son compagnon, il était si bien , qu'il ne prétendait pas bouger de place.

-« Mon ange, il est l'heure de se lever. Ta famille nous attend sûrement. »

-« Ils nous attendront bien encore un peu. »

Drago rit devant le peu d'enthousiasme de son amour.

-« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est de ta faute si je suis si fatigué. Tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir. »

-« Pourtant j'avais cru que tu aimais ! »Dit-il une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux.

Harry bouda, il savait que Drago avait raison.

-« Allez, monsieur Potter debout ! »

Harry se leva à contre cœur. Il alla prendre sa douche suivi de près par Drago. Son statut royal lui imposait une tenue vestimentaire irréprochable, il opta donc pour un pantalon bleu nuit avec sa tunique assortie. Celle-ci portait le sceau des trois royaumes brodé à l'aide de fils d'or. Il se coiffa d'une natte laissant choir quelques mèches par-ci par-là. Il choisit également de porter sa bague puisqu'elle était tout de même moins voyante que la couronne.

Quand Drago arriva dans la chambre, il eut le souffle coupé, Harry était magnifique. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

-« Tu es splendide. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! »

Harry lui tira la langue d'une manière très mature. Drago rit avant de s'habiller à son tour. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde se tut.

-« Eliel, Drago, mes enfants, entrez donc et prenez place ! »

Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger sous les regards suspicieux de certains. Le calme fut rompu par Kiaran.

-« Alors cousin, tu as fait des folies de ton corps cette nuit ! »Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Taliël, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage. Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès d'Eliel. »

-« Mais maman, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère ! »

-« Taliël, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

-« Bon d'accord, je m'excuse ! »Fit-il boudant légèrement sa mère.

Drago se retourna vers Harry.

-« C'est qui lui ? »

-« Mon cousin Taliël ou Kiaran si tu préfère, c'est le fils de ma marraine. »

-« Le professeur McGonagall est ta marraine ? »

-« Oui ! »

Ils furent interrompus par Albus.

-« Harry, nous avons tous ressenti ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Harry rougit ce qui fit sourire les autres.

-« Votre union a dégagé une puissante vague magique qui a fait trembler les murs de Poudlard et d'après ce que Moody nous a dit, elle a été ressentie à travers toute l'Angleterre. Le Ministère se demande son origine mais nous ne lui avons rien dit. Nous préfèrerons attendre votre mariage afin de vous protéger puisque le Ministère n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour garder les secrets. J'allais oublier Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley arriveront cet après-midi. »

-« Merci grand-père ! »

-« De rien mon enfant. Tu devrais manger, tu as une difficile journée qui t'attend. »

Ils finirent de manger puis Eliel emmena Drago aux écuries pour lui présenter Méliance.

Ils entrèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le box où reposaient l'étalon et la jument.

-« Drago, je te présente Méliance et Lysiel. »

Les deux chevaux s'approchèrent de leur maître respectif.

-« Bonjour ma belle, tes nouveaux quartiers te plaisent ? »

La belle jument lui caressa la tête de son naseau en signe d'assentiment.

-« Ca te dirait de faire une petite balade dans le parc ? »

Elle hennit pour donner son accord. Les deux cavaliers préparèrent leur monture et allèrent faire un tour dehors. L'été touchait à sa fin. Le parc était illuminé par le soleil et les animaux magiques de la forêt interdite se risquaient encore à quelques escapades sur le gazon vert avant le retour des humains. Ils croisèrent quelques licornes et deux griffons.

Drago contemplait encore son étalon, il était splendide.

-« Harry, est-ce vrai que Lysiel portera un poulain pour chaque enfant qui naîtra de nous ? »

-« Oui, le poulain qui verra le jour aura le caractère le plus proche de celui de notre bébé. »

-« C'est magnifique. D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé, j'ai hâte de serrer dans mes bras notre premier enfant. »

Harry rougit et regarda son futur mari dans les yeux.

-« Tu sais que je pourrais être enceint à l'heure où nous parlons ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu l'es. »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Notre mariage doit avoir lieu très bientôt, les elfes m'ont parlé de la nouvelle lune bleue ! »

-« Nouvelle lune bleue ? »

-« Oui, c'est une nuit de pleine lune qui a lieu tous les quatre cent ans environ et leur voyant ont prédit que ce serait la date idéale. »

-« Soit, alors pour quand est-ce, mon elfe adoré ? »

-« Je pense que le 10 octobre sera la bonne date ! »

Drago regarda sa montre et lui dit.

-« Nous devrions y aller, tes amis vont arriver. »

-« Oui ! »

Ils ramenèrent les deux chevaux aux écuries avant de se rendre auprès des elfes de maison. Drago aperçut Dobby.

-« Dobby, pourrais-tu amener Ron et Hermione à moi lorsqu'ils arriveront ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr majesté ! »

Ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements et firent un brin de toilette. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés attendant la venue des deux autres griffondors. Après quelques minutes, Harry initia un tendre baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement.

Dans le couloir, juste devant leur quartier, Ron et Hermione remerciaient Dobby et ouvrirent le passage. Ils furent stupéfaits de trouver deux personnes couchées l'une sur l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement.

-« Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes certainement trompés… »

-« Hermione, oh pardon, on ne vous avait pas entendu entrer. »

-« Harry, c'est bien mais tu as changé ! »

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas encore vu la personne que Harry embrassait.

-« J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Ma vie a changé depuis le trente et un juillet. »

Drago en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement quelques temps.

-« Asseyez-vous ! »

-« Dis-nous comment as-tu pu changer autant physiquement ? » Demanda Hermione un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

-« Je portais un charme de dissimulation jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Mes parents n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être. Mon père était bien un sorcier mais il avait du sang veela et du sang de mage de lumière aussi. »

-« Du sang veela ? »

-« Oui et pas n'importe lequel, il était le fils de la reine des veela ! »

-« TU ES LE ROI VEELA ! »Cria Ron.

-« Oui mais en fait c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Ma mère n'était pas une moldu ou une Evans, elle a été adoptée à la mort de sa mère qui était la reine des elfes de lumière. »

Hermione tourna sa tête vers Harry et lui demanda :

-« J'ai lu pendant les vacances un article sur le roi des trois royaumes. Tu es ce roi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que dans mes recherches, j'ai trouvé les liens de la famille Potter avec les mages de lumière. »

-« Oui, je suis le roi Eliel. Albus Dumbledore est le père de ma mère ! J'ai une marraine et un protecteur, ce sont les directeurs des maisons Serpentard et Griffondor. »

Les mots parvenaient seulement au cerveau de Ron et il comprit une fois de plus qu'il serait le second et que Harry aurait encore tout. La jalousie pointait le bout de son nez mais il ne dit rien. Hermione quant à elle, regardait Harry avec attention admirant les courbes parfaites de son corps.

-« Tu es magnifique ! Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu aies trouvé une famille digne de ce nom. »

Elle se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Merci, mais tu devrais éviter de me serrer ainsi car j'ai compagnon très jaloux. »

-« Tu as un compagnon ? »

-« Oui, nous allons nous marier dans quelques semaines dans mon royaume, c'est là où ma mère est née. Tu viendras ? » Lui demanda-t-il incertain.

-« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit qui était mon futur mari ! »

-« Est-ce que nous le connaissons ? »

-« Oui, c'est un veela, nous nous sommes unis très récemment et depuis nous ne pouvons plus nous quitter. Je l'aime tellement ! »

-« Je suis contente que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es ! »

-« Pourrions-nous savoir de qui il s'agit ? »Demanda Ron.

-« Mon futur mari s'appelle Drago Malefoy ! »

-« Tu es avec la fouine, celui qui nous a fait souffrir pendant cinq ans. »Dit Ron en fulminant.

-« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Hermione outrée par son comportement.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu approuves son choix après tout ce que la fouine nous a fait ! »

-« Si Harry est heureux avec lui, je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour devenir ami avec lui ! »

-« Et bien moi pas, tu es un traître Harry, je te laisse choisir, c'est lui ou c'est moi ! De toute façon, il te trahira et te fera souffrir comme il l'a fait avec tant d'autres. Mais je te préviens, ne viens jamais pleurer sur mon épaule pour cela, tu ne seras pas le bienvenu. »

Ron quitta la pièce en claquant la porte laissant derrière lui son ex meilleur ami dévasté. Harry tremblait, il avait si mal. Il avait besoin de Drago, son amour.

Drago dans la pièce voisine n'avait rien entendu de la conversation mais il avait senti la détresse de son ange ainsi que sa souffrance. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit le jeune elfe.

-« Harry, mon amour qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry était incapable de parler. Il avait trop mal.

-« Ron lui a demandé de choisir entre toi et lui. »Lui dit doucement Hermione.

Drago regarda la sorcière moldu dans les yeux et lui dit :

-« Et toi, tu ne l'as pas rejeté ? »

-« Non, peu importe que ça soit toi ou Voldemort, du moment qu'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je pense que pour son bien nous devrions faire une trêve. »

-« Oui, mais avant je tiens à m'excuser pour ces années de méchanceté gratuite et te dire que je n'ai jamais l'intention de devenir mangemort. Je me suis enfui de chez moi pour échapper à la marque. Tout ce qui m'importe à moi aussi, c'est le bonheur de mon ange. »

-« Bien nous avons un centre d'intérêt commun. »

Ils emmenèrent Harry dans la chambre et l'allongèrent. Hermione laissa ensuite les deux amoureux. Drago consola du mieux qu'il put son amour.

A suivre.


	8. Interrogations et histoires de famille

**RAR :**

Un grand désolé et à genoux en plus, je suis extrêmement en retard. Je vous mets ce chapitre comme cadeau de noël. Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde.

Une petite chose, aimeriez-vous un Harry enceint ou non, c'est à vous de juger.

Je voudrais remercier tous les anonymes aussi mais comme ffn est très stricte sur le sujets, il y aura pas de RAR cette fois sauf pour les inscrits. Je remercie tous les autres quand même.

Une question, voulez vous d'une mpreg maintenant ou faut il attendre encore un peu ?

A vous de décider.

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

-« Et toi, tu ne l'as pas rejeté ? »

-« Non, peu importe que ça soit toi ou Voldemort, du moment qu'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je pense que pour son bien nous devrions faire une trêve. »

-« Oui, mais avant je tiens à m'excuser pour ces années de méchanceté gratuite et te dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir mangemort. Je me suis enfui de chez moi pour échapper à la marque. Tout ce qui m'importe à moi aussi, c'est le bonheur de mon ange. »

-« Bien nous avons un centre d'intérêt commun. »

Ils emmenèrent Harry dans la chambre et l'allongèrent. Hermione laissa ensuite les deux amoureux. Drago consola du mieux qu'il put son amour.

**Chapitre 8 : Interrogation et histoire de famille !**

Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Drago, les larmes continuant à dévaler ses joues. Drago le serra contre lui afin de lui donner tout son amour. Drago le regarda dormir ne sachant que faire pour lui redonner le sourire lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il décida d'aller voir la personne la plus adaptée pour l'aider, son professeur de potion. Il couvrit son amour d'une couverture, embrassa son front et sortit.

Il plongea dans les profondeurs des cachots là où il serait le plus à même de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, c'est un elfe qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-« Professeur Rogue ? »

-« Oui monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« C'est au sujet de Harry ? »

-« De Harry ? »

-« Oui, ses meilleurs amis sont arrivés hier au château et Weasley l'a rejeté. Il a osé lui demander de faire un choix entre moi et lui. Hermione et moi avons fait ce que nous avons pu pour le consoler mais il semblait anéanti. »

Fariël ferma les yeux.

-« Les sentiments des elfes sont assez complexes, ils ne supportent pas le rejet et la haine venant de ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leur proche. Dans le cas de votre compagnon, c'est encore plus prononcé puisque miss Granger et monsieur Weasley ont été ses deux premiers amis. Le rejet de monsieur Weasley a dû lui sembler très douloureux. »

-« Que puis-je faire professeur ? »

-« Rien monsieur Malefoy, la seule chose qui pourrait aider votre futur mari est d'être là pour lui. Faites lui sentir combien vous l'aimez. Ne le laissez pas seul surtout. Venez me voir si il sombre dans un état dépressif ! »

-« Merci professeur ! Je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Drago sortit et rejoignit ses appartements. Harry dormait encore. Il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa aux côtés de son amour. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et le tint au chaud. Il lui caressa instinctivement l'abdomen se surprenant à penser à combien il aimerait que leur enfant repose dedans. Un petit être en formation qui serait le bien venu.

Harry se réveilla sous la tendre caresse.

-« Profiterais-tu de moi pendant mon sommeil ? »demanda le jeune roi d'un air taquin.

-« Non, je profite de ce moment de calme pour te prouver combien je tiens à toi. »dit Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-« Je t'aime Drago ! »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Les deux jeunes adultes se caressèrent avec délicatesse et amour. Drago déshabilla son amant, parcourant son corps de tendres baisers. Ils furent sur le point de continuer leur jeu de séduction lorsque des coups frappés à la porte les sortirent de leur transe.

-« Qui que ce soit, je vais l'envoyer au Pôle Nord pour nous avoir dérangé ! »dit Drago furieux d'avoir été stoppé dans sa parade amoureuse.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Hermione rentrer en trombe dans leurs appartements.

-« J'espère que je n'interromps rien ? »demanda la jeune femme.

-« Si mais bon ce qui est fait est fait ! Que pouvons-nous pour toi ? »

-« Drago ! »Cria outré Harry. « Ne lui en veux pas Hermione, disons que tu n'es pas vraiment venue au bon moment. » lui dit doucement Harry. « Et toi, soies sage ou tu n'auras pas de dessert, compris ! »

-« Oui votre majesté ! »dit Drago d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione rit devant les enfantillages des deux amoureux. Elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qui unissait le couple. D'une part, elle n'avait jamais vu Drago réagir de cette manière et ce, avec qui que ce soit, d'autre part, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi à l'aise que dans les bras de son futur mari. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula légèrement pour la faire revenir sur terre.

-« Ouh, ouh, Hermione, tu es toujours là ? »

-« Oh excusez-moi tous les deux mais vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble que vous me donnez envie. Dites au train ou vont les choses, je serai bientôt tante ! »

Harry rougit tandis que Drago serrait possessivement la taille de son elfe adoré. Ce geste n'échappa à Hermione qui sourit.

-« Comment sais-tu que je peux enfanter ? »demanda Harry intrigué.

-« Harry, lorsque tu m'as dit tes origines, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert un tas de choses intéressantes comme le fait que les elfes mâles de sang royal peuvent enfanter lorsque leur compagnon est dominant. »

-« Bien Hermione tu m'épates ! »dit Drago.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher à boire et quelque chose à manger.

-« Je reviens, restez ici tous les deux, je fais un saut jusqu'aux cuisines et je reviens ! »

Harry quitta l'appartement.

-« Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que Harry porte déjà ton enfant ? »

Drago la regarda les yeux exorbités.

-« Comment le sais-tu ? Lui-même l'ignore. »

-« J'ai remarqué les gestes protecteurs que tu avais envers lui et combien souvent tu fixais son ventre. »

Drago sourit à cette image.

-« Oui, j'ai ressenti un changement dans son aura, et lorsque je suis près de lui, je sens une autre présence. Au départ, je pensais que c'était à cause de Voldemort mais c'est autre chose. Je ne lui ai rien dit car il est trop tôt et je ne suis pas absolument sûr que ce soit cela. »

-« Tu as raison, attendons encore un peu. Laissons à Harry le soin de le découvrir à moins que nous nous trompions. »

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet pendant que dans une autre aile du château, Harry se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

Il avait parcouru plusieurs couloirs lorsqu'il rencontra son meilleur ami, enfin son ex-meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regarda avec mépris et haine. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et une larme glissa le long de sa joue pâle. La haine qu'il avait ressentie de la part de son meilleur ami le rendit malade. Son teint était devenu blême et il chancelait. Le sol tournait autour de lui tout comme les murs et puis se fut l'obscurité.

Ron qui était toujours là vit Harry tanguer avant de s'écraser brutalement au sol. Cette vue le paniqua malgré les choses blessantes qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure la veille. Il s'en voulait mais était trop orgueilleux pour venir s'excuser et puis il était jaloux. Harry était puissant et surtout intelligent, il le savait. Toutes ses années, il avait eu la seconde place derrière lui et il en avait plus qu'assez. Néanmoins voir son meilleur ami pleurer et puis tomber, l'avait quelque peu retourné.

Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie ou Pompom prit soin de son petit protégé.

Drago était sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il avait senti la détresse, la tristesse et le malaise de son ange. Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie à la volée.

-« Madame Pomfresh, Harry est ici ? »demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Oui, Drago. Il a eu un malaise dans les couloirs. »

-« Est-ce qu'il va bien maintenant ? »

-« Oui, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore habitué à la force des sentiments des elfes. Le trop plein de sensation l'a quelque peu déstabilisé. Il s'y habituera, il lui faut juste un peu de temps. »

-« Merci madame Pomfresh ! J'aimerais vous demander un petit service. »

-« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais j'aimerai savoir si il est possible de savoir si Harry est enceint. »

-« Quand pensez-vous, pourrait-il avoir été fécondé ? »

-« Il y a deux jours ! »

-« Deux jours ! C'est un peu tôt mais c'est tout de même possible. »

Elle découvrit le corps du jeune roi, dirigea sa baguette sur le ventre plat et prononça la formule.

-« Revelae pregunta ! » une lumière dorée frappa le ventre de l'elfe et devient rose pâle.

-« Alors dites-moi ? »

-« Il semblerait que non mais cette couleur rose pâle me fait penser que c'est indécis. »

-« Indécis ? »

-« Oui, le sort ne parvient pas à déterminer si oui ou non votre futur mari attend un enfant ou non. »

-« Mais c'est possible qu'il soit enceint ? »

-« Oui ! »

Drago espéra de toutes ses forces. Il voulait tellement que Harry porte son enfant. Il attendit que son amour ouvre les yeux mais il n'avait pas vu Ron qui l'observait.

Ce dernier pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Peut-être avait-il changé vraiment. Sur ce Ron s'en alla.

Il fallut une longue heure au survivant pour reprendre connaissance.

Il ouvrit les yeux sous les douces caresses de son amour.

-« Drago, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Tu as eu un malaise dans les couloirs. »

-« Oh ! »

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux, il avait envie de lui.

-« Drago, fais-moi l'amour ! »

-« Harry pas maintenant ! »

-« Je t'en prie mon amour, prends moi ! »

Il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Drago ne pourrait plus jamais résisté, c'est les demandes formulées par son futur mari.

-« Harry, Madame Pomfresh pourrait revenir… »

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres douces et entreprenantes. Il perdit conscience de la réalité et se retrouva couché sur le survivant. Les mains de Drago reprirent vie au contact de la chair de son amant. Elles s'égarèrent malicieusement entre les cuisses de l'elfe capturant ainsi le sexe encore mou de son amour. Il allait commencé à le caresser lorsque Harry le stoppa. Tendrement Harry coucha Drago sur le dos et défit sa robe et son pantalon. D'une main légèrement hésitante, il libéra le sexe de son compagnon.

-« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, mon ange, surtout si tu n'es pas prêt. »dit Drago voyant l'hésitation de son amour.

Harry le stoppa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avant de descendre le long du torse diaphane et musclé de son veela laissant des traînées brûlantes de baisers amoureux. Il s'attarda sur les deux bourgeons roses faisant gémir de plaisir un Drago perdu dans des sensations qu'il adorait ressentir. Il continua sa lente descente par le ventre plat qu'il caressa de ses joues avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il acheva son périple par la hampe réveillée de son amour. Harry déposa une multitude de baisers papillon sur le sexe tendu de désir de son compagnon. Harry regarda amoureusement son compagnon. Voyant le plaisir gravé sur le visage de Drago, il prit de l'assurance et approfondi cette intime caresse. Il taquina doucement le bout du sexe de son compagnon, le faisant supplier :

-« Oh, je t'en supplie Harry, je t'en prie prends moi dans ta bouche ! »

Harry obéit et fit glisser sensuellement sa bouche sur le sexe dressé attisant la tension et le plaisir. Drago flottait à des lieux de là, dans un océan de plaisir divin, se disant que si c'était le paradis, il voulait bien mourir à l'instant. Aucun de ses anciens amants n'étaient parvenus à le faire réagir de cette manière. Il perdit totalement pied lorsque son bien-aimé tortura d'avantages son sexe.

Drago s'accrocha comme il put aux draps tant les émotions étaient puissantes. Il ne voulait pas jouir dans la bouche d'Harry mais en lui.

-« Mon amour, attends je veux être en toi ! »

Harry stoppa sa tendre torture et lui sourit. Drago installa Harry à quatre pattes avant de se disposer derrière lui. Ses mains caressèrent le corps de son ange avant de prendre à nouveau possession du corps qu'il chérissait tant. Son sexe se glissa lentement dans l'antre accueillante du roi. Harry haletait sous le trop grand plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le sexe de Drago approfondissait chaque coup de rein, se délectant de la manière dont son amant se donnait à lui. Drago avait agrippé les hanches de son elfe et l'entraînait dans une valse folle. Harry hurlait de plaisir comme si Drago le prenait pour la première fois à nouveau. Après quelques minutes de ce lent va et vient, le veela accéléra la cadence les faisant crier tous les deux sous le poids du plaisir trop intense qu'ils ressentaient.

-« Je t'en prie, mon amour, plus fort, oh oui comme ça, oui encore… »répéta Harry telle une litanie sans fin.

Drago accéda à sa demande et s'enfonça plus vite et plus profondément dans le corps de qui le recevait si chaleureusement. Drago saisit le sexe du jeune roi afin que ce dernier l'accompagne dans le tourbillon fulgurant du plaisir. Les douces caresses au rythme de leurs mouvements amoureux conduisirent Harry à la jouissance. Harry cria tout en se libérant dans la main de son amour. Drago ne tarda pas à venir fermement logé dans cette cavité si chaude, sa réserve naturelle à lui. Ils s'effondrèrent de fatigue l'un sur l'autre avant de s'endormir.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Madame Pomefresh dans la pièce à côté avait entendu de drôle de gémissements provenant de son infirmerie. Elle y pénétra pour y découvrir les ébats torrides de deux amoureux qui se croyaient seuls au monde. Elle rougit devant ce merveilleux spectacle, laissant un sort de fermeture sur la porte. Les deux amants n'avaient même pas vu l'intrusion trop occupés dans leur plaisir. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Drago pensait que son amant pouvait être enceint. Au vu de leur ébats, la famille royale ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de la future descendance.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait rendez-vous avec son grand-père celui-ci devait lui parler de sa famille.

Harry se réveilla le matin fermement enlacé dans deux bras puissants, ceux qu'il savait appartenir à son futur mari et il sourit avant de le réveiller tendrement.

-« Drago, réveille-toi, on a rendez-vous avec grand-père dans une heure. »

Drago lui sourit avant de le retourner sous lui et de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« J'aime ce genre de réveil mon ange ! »

Ils se levèrent, Harry rougit lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier dans ce lit et surtout de la manière dont il avait allumé son amant. Il en avait eu tellement envie. Drago réveillait des volcans endormis en lui.

Ils s'habillèrent après avoir pris une douche rapide dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils voulurent sortir de la pièce, ils remarquèrent qu'un sort de verrouillage avait été posé sur la porte et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient dû être surpris par quelqu'un. Ceci fit rire Drago mais Harry lui semblait extrêmement gêné. Il faut dire que ce dernier se souvenait de l'abandon dont il avait fait preuve cette nuit lorsque Drago s'était à nouveau uni à lui.

Drago lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Viens, nous allons être en retard. »

Drago l'entraîna à sa suite et ils gravirent les escaliers les menant au bureau du directeur.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Harry était accompagné de ses deux phoenix qui rejoignirent Fumseck sur son perchoir. Celui-ci sembla ravit d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Albus invita son petit-fils et son futur mari à s'asseoir sur l'un des divan près du feu ouvert. Drago ouvrit les débats en posant une question qui le tourmentait.

-« Professeur, j'ai une question assez personnelle. Je sais que les elfes, en particulier ceux de sang royal, ne peuvent s'unir qu'avec d'autres elfes ou des veelas. »

-« Oui Drago, c'est vrai ! »

-« Alors comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu vous unir avec sa grand-mère. »

Albus sourit.

-« La réponse est simple mais d'abord quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ? »

-« Entre quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt cinq ans ! »

-« Non en fait j'ai cent vingt neuf ans. Il est vrai que les mages de lumière peuvent vivre plus âgés mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma jeunesse. J'ai en moi du sang elfique, peu il est vrai mais suffisamment pour être reconnu comme l'un deux. »

Harry le regarda les yeux exorbités.

-« Oui, Eliel, je suis en infime partie un elfe mais j'ai toujours vécu comme un sorcier. »

-« Merci d'avoir répondu ! »

-« Ce n'est rien Drago. »

-« Grand-père, peux-tu me parler un peu de la famille Potter ? »

Albus lui sourit.

-« Oui mon enfant ! Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Elle existe depuis les prémices de la magie et descend directement de Merlin et des fondateurs, c'est pourquoi elle est si puissante. Ton grand-père Harold Godric Potter était un sage. Beaucoup de gens se fiaient à lui et à ses prédictions. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu le roi des mages de lumière. Il était aimé de ces sujets car il était juste et impartial dans toutes ses décisions. Voldemort l'a tué quand il a compris le danger que représentait ta famille pour lui. Ta grand-mère, Rose Laoane Feliane Potter était la reine du royaume veela. Elle est tombée amoureuse de ton grand-père et ils se sont marié peu de temps après »

-« Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? »

-« Oui mon enfant, aussi fort que tu peux aimer Drago ! »

Drago lui serra la main pour le réconforter.

-« Il t'aurait adoré, tous les deux comme ta grand-mère et moi. »

Une larme coula sur la jour du jeune elfe. Une larme de regret, il aurait adoré les connaître.

-« Mes enfants, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, nous ferions bien de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent dans l'immense réfectoire.


	9. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr

**Coucou mes petits loups, je suis heureuse de vous mettre ce 9ème chapitre.**

**PS: SI vous êtes fan des traductions et que vous ne savez pas quelle fic traduire, faites un petit coucou via review et laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.**

**Gros bisous et bonne année à tous. Surtout bon bloc à tous ceux qui sont en exam comme moi.**

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Drago lui serra la main pour le réconforter.

-« Il t'aurait adoré, tous les deux comme ta grand-mère et moi. »

Une larme coula sur la jour du jeune elfe. Une larme de regret, il aurait adoré les connaître.

-« Mes enfants, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, nous ferions bien de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent dans l'immense réfectoire.

**Chapitre 9 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

Harry mangea tranquillement profitant des derniers instants de calme avant le retour des autres élèves qui auraient lieu ce soir même et puis aussi le tulmute qui résulterait de sa nouvelle apparence et de son compagnon.

-« Mon amour, tu sembles soucieux ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

-« J'ai peur, et s'ils me rejetaient… »

-« Harry, tout le monde n'est pas comme Weasley, et puis tu seras pour la plupart leur roi. Ils te respecteront. De toute façon, il est impossible de te détester. »

Harry sourit, Drago avait toujours les mots pour le rassurer.

-« Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

-« Je me le demande ! »

Drago l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par un elfe de maison complètement affolé.

-« Votre altesse, votre jument, elle est agitée et nous ne parvenons pas à la calmer ! »

-« Nous arrivons ! »

Harry se leva mais fut pris d'un léger vertige qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres sauf de Fariël et Minaë. Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard se promettant muettement de surveiller le jeune roi. Le malaise dissipé, Harry prit la main que lui tendait Drago et ils se rendirent aux écuries où Lysiel hennissait et refusait de se laisser approcher. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle se calma et s'approcha de lui. Harry ressentit un étrange pouvoir émané de lui. Fariël qui suivait de loin les mouvements du souverain comprit qu'il venait de réveiller ses pouvoirs emphatiques et guérisseurs. Dans quelques secondes, il découvrirait que sa jument portait la vie et que par conséquent lui aussi. Harry caressait tendrement sa jument lorsqu'il ressentit une présence dans le corps de l'animal et il comprit. Elle portait la vie, et si elle portait la vie cela voulait dire que Drago et lui attendait un enfant. Cette nouvelle vint à bout de ses dernières forces et il s'écroula sur le sol. Drago le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche terre.

-« Harry ! »

-« Drago, vous feriez bien de conduire Eliel auprès de Pompom, je vais m'occuper des deux chevaux. »

Drago prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Pompom mit dehors le fiancé pour avoir le champ libre. Elle lui ouvrit la porte une demi heure plus tard. Drago entra, se précipita sur Harry et l'embrassa passionnément ne remarquant même pas qu'il était encore inconscient. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé sous le regard patient de l'infirmière.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malefoy, Harry n'a rien de grave juste de la fatigue et un trop forte dose de stress. Ces derniers jours on été éprouvants pour lui, il faut juste ménager et le laisser se reposer d'avantages. »

-« Oui en effet. »

-« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. »

-« Il n'est pas blessé ? »

-« Non, Drago Harry est en pleine santé. »

-« Madame Pomfresh, pourriez-vous vérifier si … »

-« Si quoi Mr Malefoy ? »

-« Etant donné le nombre de malaises en si peu de jours, je me demandais si vous pouviez vérifier à nouveau s'il est enceint ou non ? »

Pompom rougit, c'était rare pour elle d'avoir des patients enceints qu'ils soient des hommes ou des femmes.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Elle descendit la couverture du ventre de son patient, remonta son pull et prononça une formule en pointant sa baguette sur l'abdomen du survivant.

Une jolie couleur dorée émana du ventre du jeune homme. Drago regarda intrigué madame Pomfresh.

-« Et bien Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous pouvez prendre grand soin de notre souverain. Il porte en lui la vie de petits êtres. »

Drago sourit, il était heureux. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué les mots employés par l'infirmière.

-« Lorsque monsieur Potter se réveilla, vous pourrez partir. Veillez juste à ce qu'il se nourrisse correctement et qu'il se ménage d'avantage. Je désirerais le revoir dans trois semaines et je l'ausculterai avec plus d'attention à ce moment là. »

-« Bien Pompom, je ferai bien attention à tout cela. »

Pompom repartit dans son bureau. Drago en profita pour cajoler son futur époux toujours unconscient.

Drago posa sa main sur le ventre de son amour et caressa tendrement le si précieux trésor qu'il renfermait. Drago resta à côté de son futur mari et attendit que celui-ci ouvre ses magnifiques orbes émeraude.

Environ une heure plus tard, Eliël papillonna des yeux et sourit en voyant Drago.

-« Tu sais alors, si Lysiel était si agitée c'est parce qu'elle porte la vie, tu sais ce que cela signifie. »

-« Tu vas me donner un enfant ! »

Drago lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-« Je suis heureux mon amour, cet enfant vient tôt mais je le veux autant que je te veux toi. Je t'aime plus que tout Harry. »

-« Nous avons fait un bébé le jour de notre union, c'est incroyable. »

-« Tu sais mon ange, l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes et le nôtre est tellement fort que rien ne le détruira jamais. »

Ces mots firent pleurer Harry de joie. Drago l'embrassa tendrement, Harry était fragile à présent, il devait prendre soin de lui avant tout. Il se demanda ce que son propre père dirait s'il venait à apprendre la nouvelle. Il aurait tant aimé avoir des parents comme ceux de Weasley, eux au moins aimaient leurs enfants et leur montraient. Il se promit que cet enfant serait aimé comme il le mériterait.

-« Est-ce que je peux sortir ? »

-« Pompom est d'accord mais tu dois te ménager. »

-« J'aimerais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Rémus et Fariël. »

-« Bien allons-y, mon ange ! »

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après avoir salué l'infirmière et se rendirent dans les donjons. Ils frappèrent à la porte du maître des potions mais il ne vint pas ouvrir. Ils poussèrent à tout hasard le portrait pour découvrir deux corps enlacés s'embrassant passionnément sur un divan. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas encore remarqué les deux jeunes qui souriaient de bonheur.

Harry toussa légèrement pour capter leur attention, les deux autres sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

-« Bonjour, vous deux. Je vois que les choses s'arrangent. »

Ils rougirent aux paroles du roi.

-« Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez retrouvés après tant d'année. »

-« Tu es ici pour une raison précise, qui plus est, tu ne pouvais pas frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ? »

-« Oh mais on a frappé mais il faut croire que tu étais trop occupé pour répondre. Et si nous sommes ici, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle pour vous ! »

-« Ah oui ? » fit innocemment Séverus sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. Il se demandait comment son loup garou allait prendre la nouvelle.

-« Ca fait deux ou trois jours que je fais parfois des malaises. »

Il fut coupé par un loup garou anxieux.

-« Tu es malade ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment, simplement la descendance de la famille royale est assurée, c'est une certitude. »

Drago tellement heureux, ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer la taille de son amant.

-« Tu es enceint, oh mon dieu mais c'est oh mon dieu, je ne trouve pas les mots. »

-« Félicitations, votre majesté. »Dit Fariël toujours très à cheval sur le protocole.

-« Merci, je crois que le peuple de Feniël sera très heureux de l'apprendre. »

-« En effet, ainsi que ton grand-père. »

-« Nous allions justement lui rendre visite. »

-« Avant que tu ne partes, les pouvoirs que tu as ressentis en toi lorsque Lysiel semblait malade, sont des pouvoirs de guérisseurs et d'empathie. Chaque elfe les reçoit à un moment spécial qui lui est unique. Les tiens se sont réveillés pour t'annoncer la naissance de ton premier enfant. Ces pouvoirs sont complexes mais parfois très utiles, il faut que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Je ne suis pas le meilleur placé dans ce domaine, tu devrais demander à ta marraine, c'est elle la plus puissante dans cette spécialité. »

-« Merci pour ces précieux renseignements, j'irai lui demander son aide ainsi que pour la transfiguration. »

-« Harry, viens, nous allons les laisser continuer là où nous les avons perturbés. »

Drago sourit et Harry renchérit :

-« Surtout faites pas trop de bêtises ! »

Ils partirent en rigolant. Main dans la main, ils se rendirent vers le bureau directorial. Une remarque acerbe leur parvint :

-« Tiens, tu contente d'un balafré la fouine, il me semblait que tu ne te mettrais jamais avec un sang mêlé. »

Harry vit rouge, cette remarque lui faisait mal, très mal.

-« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par-là ! Tu as tout ce que je rêve d'avoir, tu es riche, tu es célèbre, tu as plein de personnes qui t'admirent… »

-« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

-« Bien sur. »

-« Alors pour ta gouverne, tu ne me connais pas, tu te disais mon meilleur ami mais je me demande pourquoi. Si tu me connaissais comme tu le prétends si fort, tu saurais que je donnerais tout pour pourvoir ne fusse voir que quelques minutes mes parents, tu ne connais pas ta chance, toi tu as des parents. »Hurla-t-il, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et il s'enfuit en courant.

Cela fit mal à Drago de voir son amour dans cet état. Il se retourna sur Ron et le coinça contre un mur :

-« Je te préviens si je vois encore cette souffrance dans ses yeux à cause de toi, tu souffriras comme jamais tu n'as souffert dans ta courte et minable vie. Il a assez souffert comme cela, sans que ta bêtise ne vienne s'y rajouter. » Il le lâcha et partit à la recherche de son futur époux.

Ron ne comprenait plus, la fouine semblait s'inquiéter pour son ex meilleur ami.

Drago ruminait sa vengeance. Weasley payera pour le mal qu'il fait à son amour. Il retrouva Harry en pleure dans les bras de sa marraine. Dès qu'elle vit Drago, elle lui demanda :

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« C'est cet imbécile de Weasley, il a dit des paroles extrêmement blessantes à Eliël. »

-« Mon enfant regarde moi, tu ne dois pas écouter ce que Ronald peut te dire. Et puis tu dois penser à cet enfant que tu portes, il est ton avenir à toi et à Drago. »

Harry releva ses yeux mouillés vers sa marraine.

-« Comment sais-tu pour le bébé, nous allions seulement te mettre au courant. »

-« C'est simple, nous les elfes pouvons ressentir les auras et la tienne est différente d'il y a quelques jours, il y a cette présence en toi. »

-« Tu le savais alors ! »

-« Oui et je suis très heureuse même s'il est vrai que cet enfant arrive assez tôt, je sais que toi et Drago l'aimerez comme il le mérite. »

-« Oui, nous sommes nous même très heureux. »

-« Au fait, que faisiez-vous près de mes quartiers ? »

-« Certains de mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés. »

-« Lesquels ? »

-« L'empathie et la guérison ! »

-« Je vois et Fariël a dû te dire que j'étais la spécialiste dans ce domaine. »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien, je t'apprendrai comment t'en servir. Pas aujourd'hui mais dès demain. »

-« Merci ! »

-« De rien, tu devrais aller prévenir ton grand-père ! »

Ils quittèrent Minerva et se dirigèrent vers la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Drago sembla réfléchir.

-« Je te laisse là, je dois aller faire quelque chose, mon ange. »

-« Bien à tantôt, je t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Drago embrassa Harry et le quitta. Il retourna dans leur appartement et raconta aux parents d'Harry ce qui s'était passé avec Ron. Ces derniers furent outrés devant tant de méchanceté. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête pour se venger.

Il prit du papier et une plume. Il commença une lettre.

_Chère Madame Weasley,_

_Vous devez être au courant à présent du nouveau statut d'Harry._

_Vous devez vous demander qui je suis. Je suis Drago Malfoy, le futur mari de Harry._

_J'aime sincèrement mon ange et je regrette également le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour revenir du bon côté._

_Vous vous demandez pourquoi je me permets de vous écrire. La raison est simple, il y a quelques jours votre fils Ron et Hermione sont venus rendre visite à mon amour. Ils ont découvert notre relation, bine qu'Hermione l'ait très bien pris, Ron a rejeté avec vigueur Harry. Il lui a demandé de choisir entre notre amour et son amitié avec lui. Harry est très sensible, il aime profondément Ron comme son frère mais ce rejet lui a brisé le cœur. A présent, Ron montre ouvertement sa HAINE pour lui en l'insultant et surtout en le blessant en lui rappelant combien Harry n'a pas de famille. Je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour Harry, son état mental est très important. Vous serez la première à l'apprendre, Harry et moi serons bientôt parents et j'ai peur que ces remarques désobligeantes n'entraînent mon futur mari dans une spirale dépressive le mettant lui et le bébé en danger._

_Je vous prie d'intercéder en notre faveur auprès de Ron pour la santé de Harry. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime tellement._

_Merci de votre attention,_

_Drago Malfoy._

Drago relut la lettre au portrait de ses futurs beaux-parents et l'envoya à Molly Weasley grâce à Hedwige.

A suivre


	10. Une rentrée qui restera dans les anales

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Désolée pour le retard. Mais je suis plongée dans ma nouvelle fic, l'inspiration vient facilement. De plus ce chapitre a été relativement dur à écrire. Je voulais qu'il soit le mieux possible.

**Fin Chapitre 9.**

_Je vous prie d'intercéder en notre faveur auprès de Ron pour la santé de Harry. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime tellement._

_Merci de votre attention,_

_Drago Malfoy._

Drago relut la lettre au portrait de ses futurs beaux-parents et l'envoya à Molly Weasley grâce à Hedwige.

**Chapitre 10 : Une rentrée qui restera dans les anales.**

Au Terrier, Molly Weasley vit arriver la chouette blanche de Harry. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et le magnifique oiseau blanc vint se poser sur la table de la cuisine lui tendant respectueusement sa patte. Molly détacha la lettre et s'assit pour la lire.

Elle remarqua en l'ouvrant que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Harry.

Lorsqu'elle lut le nom, elle se posa des questions mais décida de continuer. Elle palissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait sur le parchemin.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être honteuse ou furieuse. Comment son propre fils pouvait faire cela à son meilleur ami ? Oh mais il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. En reprochant à Harry cela, il avait dépassé les limites. Harry était un ange, il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, comment son fils pouvait se jouer de lui comme cela.

C'était décidé, elle serait là pour la cérémonie de répartition et après elle aurait une sérieuse conversation avec son fils.

A Poudlard, le jeune roi se remettait doucement de cette douleur que lui avait causée son ex meilleur ami. Il avait décidé d'aller voir sa jument. Cette dernière portait également la vie.

Il entra dans les écuries et trouva sa jument couchée sur la paille.

-« Bonjour toi, alors comme cela tu vas avoir un poulain ? »

Elle hennit et se mit debout. Harry la caressa tendrement ne se rendant pas compte que Drago venait d'entrer à pas de loup. Doucement il enlaça son jeune amant.

-« Bonjour toi ! »Dit Drago en lui caressant le ventre.

« Bonjour mon amour ! »

-« Tu me manquais ! »

Drago l'embrassa passionnément faisant sourire Harry contre ses lèvres.

-« Nous devons aller nous préparer, les élèves vont bientôt arriver ! »

Drago flatta la croupe de Méliance avant de prendre son futur mari par la main et de l'entraîner vers leurs appartements. Une fois la porte fermée, Drago entraîna son compagnon dans la salle de bain où il l'aida à se déshabiller et à entrer avec lui dans le bain chaud. Le veela lava tendrement Harry, passant extrêmement prudemment sur le ventre faisant frissonner Harry de désir. Lorsque Drago regarda dans les yeux de son ange, il y vit de l'amour mais par-dessus tout de l'envie. Harry avait envie de lui ce qui réveilla rapidement son propre désir. Il serra Harry contre lui et l'emmena contre les bords de la piscine qui leur servait de baignoire. Harry entoura la taille de son compagnon de ses jambes. Drago captura possessivement les lèvres de son compagnon emprisonnant un gémissement de contentement.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime ! »Lui chuchota Drago au creux de l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud fit frissonner Harry qui se perdit d'avantages dans les bras de son futur mari.

-« Oui, je sais mon amour et ton amour n'a d'égal que celui que je te porte et que je te porterai pour l'éternité. Je t'aime Drago plus que ma propre vie. »Lui répondit un Harry ému.

Drago fut réchauffé de l'intérieur par ces mots prononcés par cette bouche qui lui appartenait. Harry était si timide et pudique parfois, il avait souvent peur de dire haut et fort ce qu'il ressentait. Cette déclaration était un cadeau magnifique pour le veela. Il revint à la réalité lorsque son elfe lui caressa tendrement son sexe.

-« Je me demandais où tu étais passé, mon amour ? »Lui dit tendrement Harry, ses yeux brillant d'amour.

-« Je pensais à toi et la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à moi pour l'éternité. »Dit-il en l'embrassant délicatement.

-« Je pense que je ne serai plus uniquement à toi dans le futur. »

-« Je ne compte pas te partager, d'ailleurs tu n'es qu'à moi. »

-« En es-tu si sur, je veux dire, quand il ou elle sera là, tu devras me partager que tu le veuilles ou non. »

-« Oui, mais je ne te partagerai avec personne d'autre que nos enfants. Si tu savais que je l'aime déjà alors qu'il n'est pas encore là. Je vous aime si fort tous les deux, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous maintenant. »

Harry lui sourit et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Drago déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il y déposa une multitude de baisers papillon. Ses mains redessinèrent le contour des lèvres de son amour avant de reprendre leur périple vers le bas, caressant tendrement la mâchoire et le cou. Il cajola les tendres tétons de ses longs doigts fins qui furent vite remplacés par de douces lèvres chaudes. Harry gémissait, seul Drago pourrait le faire réagir ainsi. Les lèvres prolongèrent leur délicieuse torture, descendant progressivement vers la peau tendre du ventre de son compagnon.

-« Je t'aime petit ange comme j'aime ton papa ! »Souffla-t-il à leur enfant tout en déposant des petits baisers sur l'abdomen de Eliel.

Eliel lui caressait les cheveux blonds et gémissait de plaisir. Drago plongea la tête dans l'eau et prodigua d'exquises douceurs à la verge excitée de son amant. Harry ne put tenir d'avantage et se répandit dans la bouche de son compagnon en criant très fort son non.

-« Drago ! Je t'aime ! »

Drago remonta à la surface et s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ses doits délicats glissèrent sensuellement entre les cuisses écartées de son amant qui gémit à nouveau bruyamment lorsque ceux-ci se sombrèrent profondément en lui. Drago prépara Eliel à son intrusion. Les doigts se murent en lui, faisant place au désir de Drago.

-« Drago, je t'en prie prends moi, je t'aime, je te veux en moi maintenant. »

Drago retira ses doigts et se plaça à nouveau entre les cuisses accueillantes de son amant. Ce dernier enroula de nouveau ses jambes autour de la taille de son amour. Sa verge tendue s'enfuit dans l'antre humide et étroit de Harry. Le jeune veela ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il avait l'impression de prendre la virginité d'Harry. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à sa source de plaisir l'implorant d'approfondir son intrusion. Drago attendit irrémédiablement que son amant se soit habitué à lui pour débuter ses vas et viens langoureux.

-« Drago mon amour, je t'en supplies, fais moi l'amour ! »Lui dit un Harry dans un état second.

-« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. »

Drago bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière entraînant le reste de son corps avec lui. Les coups de rein étaient doux et tendres au départ pour devenir sauvages et passionnés au bout de quelques courtes minutes. Harry gémissait fortement, il était proche du paradis ou du moins il en voyait les portes à chaque fois que Drago frappait sa prostate.

-« Drago, oui Drago, plus vite, plus fort…. »

Drago s'étonnait, autant son amour était prude et timide en public, autant il était sexuellement ouvert et extraverti lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Harry criait et gémissait de plaisir. Il était certain que les parents de son petit lion devaient être rouge de gêne d'entendre leur fils se donner de cette manière. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure puisqu'il était fou de lui et qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Et il savait pertinemment qu'Eliel l'était lorsqu'il était entre ses bras.

Drago arracha de nouveaux cris à son amant lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence. Ils étaient proches tous les deux de la jouissance. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que le couple n'atteigne les cimes de leur plaisir. Harry se libéra dans la main qui lui avait fait tant de bien tandis que Drago se répandit profondément en Harry. Ce dernier se serra d'avantage à son amour et se laissa aller à l'étreinte protectrice de celui-ci. L'eau commençait à refroidir et Drago avait peur que son ange ne prenne froid. Il changea l'eau et le lava à nouveau et Eliel fit de même avec lui. Drago se détendait sous les gestes tendres de son amour.

Il revint doucement à la réalité lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure. Les élèves arriveraient dans une heure environ et ils devaient encore s'habiller.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent et se rendirent dans leur chambre où ils choisirent leurs vêtements pour la soirée.

Lorsque les deux furent enfin prêts à descendre, il était presque l'heure du banquet de la rentrée. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où les tables avaient été dressées pour l'occasion. Ils furent tous les deux accueillis par les professeurs.

-« Eliel, Drago, je souhaite que vous vous installiez à notre table le temps que nous expliquions ce qui doit être expliqué. »Leur dit le directeur.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et vinrent s'asseoir entre Albus et Séverus. Les élèves commencèrent à affluer vers la grande salle prenant place aux tables de leur maison respective. Quand ils furent tous placés, leurs regards convergèrent vers la table des professeurs où Drago Malefoy était attablé à côté d'une magnifique créature. Les deux semblaient extrêmement proches. L'un cherchant désespérément la sécurité de l'autre tandis que l'autre l'entourait de son amour du mieux qu'il pouvait. En détaillant d'avantage le jeune homme, tous avaient pu remarquer qu'il était habillé d'une manière assez sophistiquée, portant une robe d'un vert émeraude brodée de fils d'or et de diamant blancs. La couleur de sa robe faisait ressortir ses yeux de jade. Il portait une couronne en or blanc rehaussée d'une émeraude étincelante. Ses cheveux de geai pendaient gracieusement le long des ses reins. Près de lui, deux phoenix étaient perchés, l'un aux plumes d'or et l'autre d'argent. Plus d'un bavaient sur cette splendide créature.

Ils furent stoppés dans leur contemplation par l'arrivée des premières années et du professeur McGonagall qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle qu'il connaissait. Certes la femme semblait toujours aussi sévère mais elle ne paressait plus son ancien âge. C'est cheveux étaient noirs et longs, toujours attachés en chignon. Elle était habillée d'une robe aux aspects luxueux. Elle amena les jeunes adolescents près de l'estrade des professeurs où trônaient le choipeau magique attendant patiemment de faire son travail. Elle s'installa à côté du tabouret et déroula un rouleau de parchemin. Elle énonça les différents noms et invita leurs propriétaires à s'asseoir sur le siège afin d'être réparti.

Ce petit interlude dura environ une demi heure au bout de laquelle quinze élèves furent répartis à Serdaigle, treize à Serpentard, neuf à poufsouffle et douze à Griffondor. Cette année avait vu beaucoup d'inscription pour l'école de sorcellerie. On emmena le choipeau dans le bureau du directeur avant que celui-ci ne se lève et entame son habituel discours de bien venue.

-« Mes chers élèves, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir entre ces murs pour cette nouvelle année qui sera sans aucun doute pleine de nouveautés et de rebondissements.

Je vais vous énoncer les règles rapidement avant de vous faire part de certains points plus importants. D'abord il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, je suis sûr que Mr Rusard se fera un plaisir de veiller à ce que cette règle soit respectée. La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Si l'un d'entre vous y met seulement un pieds, les sanctions seront lourdes, me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Ensuite, si un couvre-feu existe, c'est pour vous protéger, il est donc impératif que vous soyez dans les tours ou cachots qui sont attribués à vos maisons respectives aux heures qui ont été prévues à cet effet.

Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera Rémus Lupin. Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent déjà. »

Il fut coupé par un chant de bienvenue pour le professeur, le meilleur professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu.

-« Ensuite, au risque de vous déplaire, le professeur Rogue est bel et bien votre professeur de potion cette année comme précédemment. Vous vous demandez probablement où il se trouve ? Il est parmi nous bien que beaucoup d'entre vous soient incapables de le reconnaître. Le professeur Rogue se trouve assis à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. Son apparence physique peut vous intriguer. Sachez seulement que notre cher professeur a caché son identité depuis plus de vingt ans.

Séverus Rogue est en réalité un elfe, il est là pour protéger son souverain et ce depuis sa naissance. Il n'est donc plus question de partialité cette année, les Serpentard seront traités au même titre que les autres, c'est-à-dire plus de favoritisme et plus de punitions injustifiées pour les autres maisons. »

Les élèves regardèrent le professeur de diverses manières, certains paraissaient outrés, d'autres étonnés et quelques uns dégoutés. Cette réaction fit mal à Séverus. Eliel sentant la douleur dans le cœur de son protecteur, se leva et lui prit la main en signe de réconfort sous les regards ébahis de tous. La douce créature sembla réconforter l'elfe plus âgé. Tous avaient pu voir les oreilles pointues du magnifique jeune homme.

-« Bien je suppose aussi que vous avez remarqué le changement d'apparence de notre cher professeur de métamorphose. Elle aussi est un elfe tout comme votre maître des potions. Elle est la marraine d'un jeune elfe que je vais vous présenter. Vos deux professeurs ont donc décidé de reprendre définitivement leur forme originelle.

Bien maintenant venons-en aux présentations. A la gauche de votre professeur de potions se trouve Monsieur Malefoy, les récents événements de cet été, ont apporté quelques modifications dans l'ordre des choses. Drago a refusé de prendre la marque des ténèbres, rejetant ainsi sa famille et ses idéaux. Ceci étant dit, Monsieur Malefoy fera toujours partie de la maison de Salazar Serpentard mais ne logera plus dans son dortoir. Ne croyez pas que ceci soit une mesure de favoritisme, les raisons de ces changements sont totalement justifiées et vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous connaitrez toute l'histoire.

Cet été, le prince des trois royaumes a reçu son héritage magique. Il a prêté serment et est devenu le roi des elfes, des veela et des mages de lumières. Il est donc pour la plupart d'entre vous votre roi.

Ce jeune souverain fera donc le reste de sa scolarité ici avec nous, à Poudlard. Poudlard se trouve en fait sur le territoire elfique, l'école possède donc des appartements royaux qui lui seront dédiés. Ce jeune homme se trouve à ma droite, il s'appelle Eliel Harold James Lénaë Benjamin Potter. »

Des chuchotements vinrent troubler le silence qui régnait. On pouvait entendre des « Harry Potter est de sa famille » ou encore « Tu as vu Harry Potter dans le train » mais aussi « Tu as vu ce garçon il est magnifique, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras ».

-« Bien, je n'ai pas encore fini. Ce jeune à droite est le souverain des trois royaumes, j'attends de vous que vous le respectiez. Ce jeune homme était connu avant sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Je vous déconseille fortement de le courtiser ou de le séduire, le roi Eliel a déjà trouvé son compagnon, il s'agit du jeune veela Drago Lucius Malefoy. Leur union est prévue pour dans quelques semaines. Ils habiteront tous deux dans les appartements royaux. Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Je laisse la parole à Eliel. »

Eliel se leva gracieusement attirant des regards sensuels et envieux.

-« Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis toujours Harry au fond de moi et je vous implore de ne pas changer votre manière d'être autour de moi. Je vous souhaite bon appétit. »

Il se rassit et sourit à l'assemblée. C'est à ce moment précis que Ron Weasley décida de faire son coup d'éclat.

-« Alors Potter, tu ne leur dit pas ce que tu fais de tes temps libres ? Tu veux peut-être que je leur explique moi-même. Non seulement le survivant est passé à l'ennemi mais en plus il écarte les cuisses pour la fouine comme la catin qu'il est… »

Il faut coupé par le jeune elfe et son compagnon qui se levèrent furieux.

-« Je ne te permets pas de raconter ma vie, pas comme ça. Je ne te permets pas de salir mon amour comme cela, tu n'en as pas le droit. J'espérais encore être ton ami mais tu as dépassé les limites cette fois. Sache que jamais je ne te pardonnerai, jamais, tu m'entends, notre amitié n'a jamais existée et n'existera plus jamais. »Il se rassit les larmes coulant sur ses joues désormais pâles.

C'est à ce moment précis que les portes de la grande salle se fracassèrent contre les murs laissant passer un cri de rage :

-« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSES-TU? »

Molly Weasley apparut au centre de la salle, rouge de colère. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle retourna ensuite son regard furieux son sa chaire et son sang. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prix par l'oreille pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Elle demanda à Albus, aux professeurs et au jeune couple de les suivre.

Drago prit la main de Eliel et l'aida à se lever. Tous put voir à quel point Drago protégeait son futur mari. Tous quittèrent la pièce laissant aux préfets le soin d'emmener les élèves à leurs dortoirs.

Tous marchèrent en silence, Ron n'osait prononcer aucune parole. Il faut dire qu'un Molly furieuse est une chose qui empêche tout commentaire.

Le directeur prononça discrètement le mot de passe et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-« Entrez et asseyez-vous ! Molly que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »

-« J'ai appris il y a quelques heures, que mon fils se conduisait de manière odieuse envers son meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais laisser passer cela. »Dit Molly sur un ton froid en regardant celui qu'elle avait élevé.

-« Puis-je vous demander comment ce fait est parvenu jusqu'à vous ? »Demanda Albus intrigué.

Drago se leva :

-« C'est moi… »

Ron se leva coupant Drago :

-« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi, tu n'es qu'une sale fouine, espèce de mangemort… »

Ce fut le mot de trop, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit, Eliel s'était levé et l'avait magistralement giflé.

-« Je ne te permets pas de traiter celui que j'aime de mangemort tu m'entends. Je te conseille de rester loin de moi ou de lui. Ce n'est pas une menace mais un conseil. »Dit Harry quittant la pièce suivi de près par un Drago inquiet.

-« Monsieur le directeur, j'espère que vous aller le punir pour m'avoir frapper ! »

-« Ronald Weasley tu vas te taire immédiatement. Comment as-tu pu lui dire cela, Harry ne t'a jamais rien fait de toute sa vie. Je ne te reconnais plus ! »Dit Molly, sa voix partagée entre la tristesse et la colère.

-« Comme ça tu défends un étranger à la place de ton fils. Pauvre Harry, il a perdu ses parents, son parrain et alors, nous on a des problèmes d'argent et on ne se plaint pas pour autant. Il a tout l'argent qu'il veut. »

-« Tu es donc jaloux de son argent, tu trouves donc qu'avoir de l'argent est plus important qu'une famille qui t'aime. Tu me déçois, ce n'est pas ce que ton père et moi t'avons appris. Qu'aurais-tu fait si ton père et moi étions morts lorsque tu avais un an et que tu n'avais pas de famille qui t'aime. »

Ron commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tort de réagir de la sorte. Lire la déception dans le regard de sa mère lui fit mal.

-« Harry était comme un frère pour toi, tu lui as offert une famille que tu lui as reprise ensuite. Harry a toujours fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour te faire plaisir. Ne l'approche plus jamais Ron, n'essaie plus de lui faire du mal parce qu'au sinon, je te fais la promesse que tu reviendras à la maison. Je viendrai moi-même te chercher par la peau du dos. Je croyais que tu avais compris avec Percy que l'argent et le pouvoir détruisent les gens, ton père et moi avons dû mal t'expliquer. J'ai déjà perdu un fils et je ne voudrais pas en perdre un autre. Cependant ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que je laisserai passer toutes tes frasques. Je considère Harry comme mon fils aussi si tu lui fais encore du mal sans raison, je te jure que fils ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais retourner au terrier. »

Molly se leva et prit congé par poudre de cheminette. Ron resta pensif quelques minutes avant de demander la permission de partir. Juste avant, Remus et Séverus le retinrent :

-« Ce que votre mère a fait comme remarque est d'application pour nous aussi monsieur Weasley, si vous faites encore du mal à Eliel, je vous briserai moi-même. Ne croyez pas que parce que nous sommes des elfes, nous ne pouvons faire du mal, surtout s'il s'agit des nôtres. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau pour aller se coucher. Demain les premiers cours auraient lieu.

A SUIVRE.

Je voudrais remercier tous les anonymes qui ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pu répondre. A tous je fais de gros bisous.


	11. Les alliés de l'ombre

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Fin Chapitre 10.**

Molly se leva et prit congé par poudre de cheminette. Ron resta pensif quelques minutes avant de demander la permission de partir. Juste avant, Remus et Séverus le retinrent :

-« Ce que votre mère a fait comme remarque est d'application pour nous aussi monsieur Weasley, si vous faites encore du mal à Eliel, je vous briserai moi-même. Ne croyez pas que parce que nous sommes des elfes, nous ne pouvons faire du mal, surtout s'il s'agit des nôtres. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau pour aller se coucher. Demain les premiers cours auraient lieu.

**Chapitre 11 : Les alliés de l'ombre.**

Harry et Draco retournèrent dans leurs appartements. Draco avait retrouvé son amant à l'extérieur du bureau. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et ses yeux exprimaient sa tristesse.

-« Oh mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute, si nous n'étions pas ensemble Ron serait toujours ton ami ! »

Harry se retourna sur Drago du feu dans les yeux :

-« Ne redis jamais ça, tu m'entends. Comment peux-tu penser cela ? S'il avait vraiment été mon ami, il ne m'aurait pas rejeté par jalousie. Tu es mon tout Drago, si tu me laisses, je meurs. »Dit il en courant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Il avait soudainement peur que Drago ne le laisse. De son côté le blond venait de comprendre que Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour la trahison de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ange dans la détresse qui était la sienne. Il devait penser à son bien-être avant tout, sa santé et celle de leur enfant en dépendait.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre pour trouver son amour roulé en boule dans leur lit, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles.

Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés et entendit les faibles murmures de son ange.

-« Ne nous quitte pas Drago ! Ne nous quitte pas je t'en supplie, nous avons besoin de toi tous les deux, je t'en prie ! »

-« Oh mon ange, je n'ai pas dit ça parce que je voulais te quitter, je m'en veux juste d'être la source de ton amitié brisée. »

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, sa jalousie est la seule coupable dans l'histoire mais moi je suis heureux tant que tu es près de moi et que tu m'aimes. »Lui dit Harry.

Drago découvrit légèrement le ventre de son compagnon et caressa la douce peau à l'endroit même où reposait leur enfant :

-« Moi aussi je t'aime et jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne vous quitterai. Et puis nous avons notre mariage a préparé. Que dis-tu si nous commencions maintenant ? »

-« Non j'ai une bien meilleure idée, si tu me faisais l'amour, j'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant. »

-« Mon amour, je ne savais pas que les elfes enceints avaient des envies de ce genre, tu vas m'épuiser. »Lui dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry rougit, lui aussi avait remarqué son appétit sexuel accru ces derniers temps.

Drago l'embrassa lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte de leurs appartements.

-« Ca commence à bien faire, est-ce qu'ils se donnent le mot pour venir me déranger à chaque fois que je veux te faire l'amour ! »Dit Drago.

Il se leva et alla voir qui était-ce. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Albus Dumbledore.

-« Grand-père, Hermione, que faites-vous là ? »Demanda un Harry légèrement souriant.

-« Et bien, nous étions venus voir comment tu allais après le coup d'éclat de Ron ! »Lui dit Hermione.

-« Ca va mieux et cela me rappelle que je devais vous dire quelque chose à tous les deux bien que je soies certain que vous êtes déjà au courant. »

-« Et qu'as-tu à nous dire de si important ? »Lui dit Albus avec le sourire.

-« Drago et moi allons donné un héritier à notre royaume ! J'attends un enfant. »

-« Félicitations mon enfant. Je suis sur que le peuple sera heureux pour vous deux. »

Hermione ne disait rien mais elle était très émue.

-« Félicitations petit frère, j'aimerais avoir la chance que tu as eu et trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime. »Lui dit tristement Harry.

-« Moi je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime dans cette école et je te promets que cette personne te plaira. »

-« Si tu le dis Harry. Ah au fait, Drago, ton meilleur ami, Blaize Zabini, se pose beaucoup de questions et m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voulait te voir. »

-« Merci Hermione, je vais en profiter pour le voir. »Lui dit Drago.

Il embrassa passionnément Harry et quitta la pièce.

-« Je vois qu'entre toi et Drago, tout va bien ! »

-« Oui malgré le coup d'éclat de Ron, Drago pense être responsable de notre rupture d'amitié. »

-« Tu ne devrais plus t'inquiéter pour Ron, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. N'empêche ta baffe était magistrale. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. »Lui dit Hermione.

-« Je ne veux plus qu'il m'adresse la parole, jamais. Il a dit des choses que je ne peux lui pardonner. »

-« Je te comprends mon enfant et puis tu dois te concentrer sur ton mariage et la naissance de ton bébé. »

-« Oui tu as raison, Drago et mon bébé sont les deux choses les plus importantes et puis il y a mon peuple qui a besoin de moi. »

-« Oui, c'est un fait certain. »

Albus décida de laisser les deux adolescents ensemble et quitta l'appartement.

Drago quitta la tour royale pour les cachots. Il prononça le mot de passe de la salle commune et y trouva son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il entra, les autres Serpentard le regardèrent d'une drôle de manière.

-« Blaize, tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Drago emmena son meilleur ami dans la salle sur demande et lui raconta son été.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer comment Potter se retrouve transformé en une véritable bombe et surtout comment tu as fait pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. »

-« Et c'est de mon futur mari dont tu parles. »

-« Oui et bien je veux des détails. »

-« Blaize, je suis un veela et j'ai fait ma première transformation cet été. J'ai su à ce moment que j'avais un compagnon et dans un de mes rêves j'ai vu mon Harry. Si tu l'avais vu, il était magnifique, un ange se tenait devant moi. Il me regardait de ses grands yeux verts et j'ai vu une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pleurait. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

-« Non mais tu vas me le dire ! »

-« Il avait peur que je ne l'aime pas, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et là j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant ! J'avais pour la première fois l'impression d'être à ma place. »

-« Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que vos disputes à tous les deux cachaient bien autre chose que la haine ! »Lui dit Blaize.

-« Quand je lui ai fait l'amour dans notre rêve, j'ai cru que j'étais au paradis. Dans notre relation, Harry est le soumis. Lorsque je lui ai fait l'amour pour la première fois, il était encore vierge et pourtant il m'a laissé le toucher sans peur. Il avait confiance en moi, tu te rends compte malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui faire. »

-« Dis moi tu m'as l'air fort accroché ! »

-« Oui, je l'aime, tu te rends compte j'ai prononcé ces trois mots que je ne pensais jamais dire à quelqu'un ! »

-« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

-« Nous nous sommes vu, aimé dans nos rêves et puis mon père a essayé de me piéger pour me marquer de force. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, j'ai rejoint Poudlard où j'ai été accueilli à bras ouverts. Harry était parti pour le royaume elfique et je lui ai fait la surprise de ma présence. »

-« Dis moi à part dans vos rêves, est-ce que vous avez conclu ? »

-« Tu es bien curieux et je te signale que tu parles de la vie sexuelle du roi… »Il fut coupé par Blaize.

-« C'est un fait mais c'est aussi celle de mon meilleur ami ! »

-« Nous nous sommes unis lors de son retour à Poudlard. Le mariage est pour dans quelques semaines, tu es invité bien sur ! »

-« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

-« Je vais devoir y aller, Harry doit m'attendre ! »

-« A demain en cours ! »Lui dit Blaize.

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande.

Harry et Hermione discutaient tranquillement lorsque le jeune roi ressentit une présence malsaine dans l'enceinte du château.

-« Hermione, je ressens un danger, il faut prévenir grand-père. Peux-tu le faire pour moi, il faut que je trouve de qui il s'agit. »

-« Harry sois prudent ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Harry sortit et suivit cette aura si sombre. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs et monta plusieurs escaliers avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une bête ressemblant étrangement à un spectre noir, une puissante aura remplie de haine l'entourait. Harry pouvait ressentir la puissance de l'être maléfique. La bête se retourna vers Harry dirigeant sa rage vers le jeune elfe. Elle avait ressenti la présence d'un être si pur et si blanc qu'elle en avait souffert un instant. Cet humain aurait pu l'anéantir d'un simple geste. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle envoya une première vague de magie noire pure et vit le jeune homme s'effondrer au sol se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Une vague de douleur frappa Harry. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol sous la souffrance du choc, tremblant de peur pour son enfant. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour son bébé.

Dans un autre coin du château, Drago avait ressenti la douleur qui traversait son amour. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, fou d'inquiétude. Il arriva devant un spectacle qui le figea. Son amour se tordait de douleur tenant fermant son ventre. Il vit la source de tant de souffrance, cet être immonde.

Drago reconnut cet animal, un spectre des ténèbres. Seule la magie blanche pouvait en venir à bout mais lui ne pouvait pas en faire, son père n'avait jamais voulu le laisser étudier cette matière qui le fascinait tant.

C'est alors que la bête s'intéressa à l'autre humain donnant un moment de répit à Harry, il eut du mal à reprendre pied. Son corps lui faisait mal et puis il était si fatigué. Il avait protégé son bébé grâce à sa magie. Cela lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Il finit par se relever, sa tête tournait un peu et son corps était meurtri. Il se demanda pourquoi la douleur avait disparu et c'est là qu'il vit que la bête se tournait vers Drago, son Drago. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter autant de souffrance, sa condition de veela ne lui permettrait pas. Il sentit une puissance magique et pure traverser son corps.

-« Tu ne le toucheras pas ! »Lui cria Harry.

La bête fut de nouveau attirée par cette odeur si particulière de l'humain. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse de cette puissance. Il s'approcha doucement et essaya d'aspirer la vie de Harry.

Harry sentait qu'on tentait de lui prendre une partie de lui. Il sentit à nouveau ses pouvoirs s'étendre dans ses veines. Ses gestes furent guidés par une force extérieure.

Harry tendit ses mains vers le spectre. Un rayon d'une blancheur immaculée parcourut le couloir et frappa violemment l'être qui hurla de douleur avant d'éclater. Ses restes disparurent laissant le néant.

Drago s'approcha de son fiancé qui s'effondra de fatigue et d'épuisement dans ses bras.

-« Harry ! »

Drago le prit dans ses bras. Il se précipita à l'infirmerie. Il était inquiet, son amour n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

En chemin, il rencontra Rogue qui pâlit à la vue de Eliel sans connaissance.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Il a été attaqué par un spectre des ténèbres ! »

-« C'est impossible, cet être n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans ce château ! »

-« Je vous assure que si, je pourrais reconnaître cet être entre mille ! Il s'attaquait à Harry quand je suis arrivé. Harry était allongé par terre et tremblait de douleur. Il a fini par le tuer mais je ne sais pas comment ! »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Albus.

-« Eliel ! »Cria Albus.

Il s'approcha et les suivit à l'infirmerie.

-« Qu'est-ce qui l'a attaqué ? »Demanda-t-il.

-« Il semblerait d'après son compagnon qu'il s'agisse d'un spectre des ténèbres. »

-« Ils se sont donc alliés avec Voldemort. Il a prit beaucoup de pouvoir pour les faire obéir. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Nous parlerons de cela à l'infirmerie ! »Dit Albus sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Drago portait son amour jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Séverus lui ouvrit les portes pendant qu'Albus alla chercher Pompom.

-« Que se passe-t-il Mr le directeur ? »

-« Harry a été attaqué par un spectre des ténèbres dans les couloirs. »

-« Oh mon dieu, pour vu que les bébés n'aient rien ? »S'exclama l'infirmière.

Séverus et Albus se tournèrent vers elle.

-« Les bébés ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Pompom ? »

-« Le roi attend des jumeaux. Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? »

-« Et bien lorsque mon petit-fils m'a annoncé sa grossesse, il ne m'a jamais parler de jumeaux, juste d'un bébé. »

-« Je pense qu'ils ont dû mal me comprendre. »

Pompom se dirigea vers le lit du jeune roi et le déshabilla doucement. Elle le laissa en sous-vêtement avant de revenir avec sa baguette et d'effectuer les tests d'usage. Elle prononça plusieurs sorts et nota plusieurs choses sur un petit calepin.

Il lui fallut environ une heure pour donner son diagnostic.

-« Bien j'ai fini de l'examiner ! »

-« On vous écoute Pompom ! »Lui dit Albus anxieux.

-« Je dois dire que j'avais peur qu'il perde les bébés… »

Elle fut coupée par un Drago aux yeux exorbités.

-« Les bébés comme d'en plus d'un ? »

-« Oui Mr Malefoy, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire la fois dernière, Eliel attend des jumeaux. »

-« Comment vont-ils ? »Dit-il en prenant la main de son amour et en lui caressant la joue.

-« Les bébés sont en excellente santé. Leur père les a protégés des vagues de magie noire ce qui explique sa fatigue. Leurs santés ne sont pas en danger et ils ne devraient souffrir d'aucunes séquelles. Leurs développements devraient suivre leur chemin sans encombre. »

Drago sourit sa famille se portait bien, il restait à savoir comment allait son amour.

-« Et Eliel ? Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Son état n'est pas préoccupant, il souffre de fatigue chronique dû à la quantité d'énergie qu'il a dégagée pour protéger les bébés, pour vous protéger et pour se protéger lui-même. »

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repris connaissance alors ? »Demanda Fariël.

-« Son corps l'a plongé dans un coma magique pour reconstituer ses réserves magiques. »

-« Merci Pompom, pouvons-nous rester près de lui ? »Demanda Albus.

-« Oui mais veiller à ne pas le sortir de sa léthargie, son corps en a besoin. »

-« Oui ! »

L'infirmière retourna à son bureau lorsque deux phoenix entrèrent. Ils virent leur maître étendu, le visage pâle et l'air profondément endormi. Ils purent ressentir les résidus de magie noire et comprirent que le roi avait été attaqué.

Séverus voulait savoir ce qu'Albus voulait dire un peu plus tôt. »

-« Que savez-vous sur les spectres, Albus ? »

-« Ils ne s'allient qu'avec de puissants maîtres, ce qui est le cas de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas tant eux qui me font peut mais plutôt les autres créatures que Tom aurait pu forcer à le rejoindre. Certaines sont de très anciens ennemis des elfes ou des veela. Certaines sont presque immortelles. J'ignore comment celle-ci a pu rentrer dans nos murs et cela m'inquiète parce qu'aucune barrière n'a été déclenchée. J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait un espion au sein du corps professoral ou des élèves. »

-« Albus, nous devrions peut-être mettre une protection autour de Eliel. Il porte la vie ! »

-« Oui mais il ne vaudra pas et vous savez comme moi qu'il est aussi têtu que sa mère. Nous verrons lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

A suivre.


	12. Le pouvoir de guérison

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente. Un gros bisous pour ceux qui sont courageux et qui continuent à suivre ainsi que tous ceux qui vont avoir leur seconde sess à passer. On est dans le même bateau.

Et puis, je ne veux pas oublier ma bêta, ma petite Ariane, j'espère que ton ordi se porte mieux.

**Fin Chapitre 11 : Les alliés de l'ombre.**

Séverus voulait savoir ce qu'Albus voulait dire un peu plus tôt. »

-« Que savez-vous sur les spectres, Albus ? »

-« Ils ne s'allient qu'avec de puissants maîtres, ce qui est le cas de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas tant eux qui me font peur mais plutôt les autres créatures que Tom aurait pu forcer à le rejoindre. Certaines sont de très anciens ennemis des elfes ou des veela. Certaines sont presque immortelles. J'ignore comment celle-ci a pu rentrer dans nos murs et cela m'inquiète parce qu'aucune barrière n'a été déclenchée. J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait un espion au sein du corps professoral ou des élèves. »

-« Albus, nous devrions peut-être mettre une protection autour de Eliel. Il porte la vie ! »

-« Oui mais il ne voudra pas et vous savez comme moi qu'il est aussi têtu que sa mère. Nous verrons lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

A suivre.

**Chapitre 12 : Le pouvoir de guérison.**

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Harry ne reprenne connaissance. Drago et Séverus attendaient son réveil avec impatience.

Drago caressait tendrement le ventre de son amour, tentant de se rassurer. Il essayait de se convaincre que rien n'arriverait aux trois anges de sa vie. Bientôt il serait le mari du roi des trois royaumes et jamais il ne permettrait à qui que ce soit de lui enlever son bonheur.

Séverus de son côté, était inquiet, il y avait quelqu'un dans le château qui leur avait tourné le dos et s'était offert au Lord Noir mais qui. Il fallait vite le trouver pour protéger Harry et ses bébés. De toute façon, il protégerait Eliel au mépris de sa vie s'il le devait.

Harry bougea un peu et sortit les deux autres de leurs pensées. Il se tourna vers son amant, il était inquiet.

-« Drago, tu n'as rien ? »

-« Non mon amour, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

-« J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu étendu sur ce sol ! Mais le bébé, comment il va ? »

-« Mon amour, il y a quelque chose que nous ne savions pas … »

Il fut coupé par Harry :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago, le bébé a un problème ? Je … je ne l'ai pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

-« Non, il est en parfaite santé, en fait ils vont parfaitement bien tous les deux ! »

-« Tous … tous les deux ? »

-« Oui mon amour, deux petits êtres, deux cadeaux que tu me fais. »

-« Nous allons avoir des jumeaux ! Deux bébés ? »

Drago lui sourit à nouveau.

-« Je t'aime tellement Eliel, dans quelques semaines nous serons mariés et dans quelques mois tu donneras naissance à nos premiers enfants. Je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi heureux sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi mon ange. »

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

-« Est-ce qu'on pourrait retourner chez nous ? »Demanda timidement Harry.

-« Je ne sais pas mon ange, il faut demander à Pompom avant. »

L'infirmière arriva pour examiner son patient et le laissa partir après lui avoir fait diverses recommandations.

Harry et Drago partirent main dans la main pour leur appartement afin que le souverain se repose.

-« Drago, qui comptes-tu invité à notre mariage ? »Demanda timidement Harry.

-« Tu te rends bien compte que je ne peux inviter mon père, et de toute façon je ne le voudrais pas. Il n'est plus mon père depuis qu'il a essayé de me forcer à devenir un mangemort. »

Harry fut triste pour son compagnon.

-« Je suis désolé mon amour, qu'à cause de moi tu perdes ta famille ! »

-« Tu as tort Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais à cause de lui, il a choisi de vivre sa vie dans les ténèbres et de servir le mal personnifié. Moi je ne voulais et je ne veux toujours pas vivre comme lui. Je veux avoir le choix de mes décisions même si je dois en mourir ! »

Harry lui sourit tristement.

-« Tu sais mon ange, le plus belle et la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise est de quitter ma famille et de te demander de m'épouser. »

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

-« Bien sûr mon ange, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ainsi que ses deux enfants que tu portes ! »Lui dit Drago tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils entrèrent dans leur tour et Harry alla directement se coucher entraînant Drago avec lui. La nuit passa rapidement pour les deux amoureux, trop épuisés par les récents événements.

Le lendemain matin, le futur couple royal arriva main dans la main dans la grande salle. Le cérémonial de la cour était tel qu'ils se devaient de toujours paraître aux yeux des autres. Harry portait une robe bleu nuit aux reflets dorés ainsi qu'une fine couronne d'or où trois diamants symbolisant les trois royaumes étaient incrustés tandis que Drago portait une robe rouge sang. Ils marchaient tous deux d'une manière majestueuse. Ils s'assirent à la table royale nouvellement installée. Ils furent rejoints par plusieurs de leurs condisciples comme Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et Seamus Finnigan entre autre.

Le repas se passait dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Les personnes qui siégeaient à cette table semblaient s'amuser énormément.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la grande salle pour leur premier cours de la journée qui était pour eux la médicomagie appliquée.

Avant d'entrer dans la classe, Harry fut stoppé par sa marraine :

-« Eliel, j'aimerais te parler en privé ! »

-« Oui, que puis-je pour toi ? »

-« En vérité, le cours de médicomagie n'est pas adapté pour toi, c'est pourquoi Albus et moi avons décidé de te faire suivre ton entraînement de guérisseur à part puisque tu es le seul elfe de cette école ! »

-« C'est vrai ! »

-« Oui, je vais t'aider puisque je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine après ta mère bien sûr, elle avait un don pour la guérison ! »Lui affirma Minaë.

Elle regarda les yeux d'Harry s'illuminer comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de ses défunts parents.

-« Il me semble que tu as hérité de ce don tout comme elle ! C'est pourquoi on pourrait peut être aller dans le parc. Ne pose pas de questions maintenant, je t'expliquerai tout après. Tu devrais peut être prévenir tes camarades, ton professeur et ton compagnon que tu ne suivras pas ce cours avec eux ! »

-« Oui tu as raison, je reviens dans quelques minutes ! »

Harry rentra à l'intérieur de la classe et prévint les personnes concernées de son absence.

Il rejoint ensuite Minaë.

-« Je suis prêt on peut y aller ! »

Ils dirigèrent dans le parc où ils s'assirent à la lisière de la forêt.

-« Le plus important pour pouvoir se servir de ce don, c'est que tu te connectes avec la nature. Chaque être qui la compose possède une âme. Tu dois être avant tout en parfaite communion avec elle mais ta condition d'elfe te permet d'atteindre ce partage plus aisément. Est-ce que tu me comprends jusqu'ici ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien, ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui et pour les prochaines semaines, c'est de renforcer ta connexion avec ce qui t'entoure. »

Harry s'installa sous les instructions de sa marraine.

-« Bien, maintenant que tu es à l'aise, tu vas te détendre. »

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit.

-« Harry, tu vas suivre ma voix. Je veux que tu ne penses à rien d'autres que ma voix. »

Une voix elfique retentit dans la pièce et Harry vit des milliers de couleurs différentes comme des énergies qui l'entouraient.

Il s'émerveilla devant tant de beauté.

-« Tu les vois les flux énergétiques de la nature ? C'est ce que tu dois arriver à ressentir et maîtriser avant de pouvoir y mêler ton propre flux magique et pouvoir y induire une guérison. »

Harry remarqua même le flux magique de sa marraine, il était d'un vert étincelant, la couleur de la nature et de l'espoir.

Minerva le laissa prendre contact avec ce nouveau monde étonnant. Harry ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait.

Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie qu'il découvrait cet étrange environnement.

-« Eliel, tu dois revenir à la réalité maintenant. Il est temps, tu as, dans quelques minutes, ton premier cours de sortilèges. »

Harry reprit conscience.

-« Mais ça ne fait que quelques minutes que nous avons commencé ! »

-« Non, mon enfant, cela fait près de deux heures que nous sommes ici ! »Lui répondit sa marraine.

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, mais tu devrais peut être te dépêcher sinon tu as être en retard pour le cours du professeur Flitwick. Et puis, je suis sur que Drago va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas ? »Dit malicieusement Minerva.

Harry rougit au commentaire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ce monde de flux magiques était tellement passionnant.

Il se leva prudemment et salua Minae. Il sortit et rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait devant la salle de classe.

-« Je n'y croyais plus, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. »Lui dit Drago avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser profitant que tout le monde était déjà dans la classe. Ce baiser était passionné et Harry comprit qu'il avait manqué à son compagnon de la même manière que Drago lui avait manqué.

Drago prit la main de son amour et le conduisit aux deux seules places qu'il restait. Ils s'assirent et travaillèrent. Ils étaient très efficaces ensemble.

Le reste de la journée se passa de cette manière.

A la fin des cours, les deux amants décidèrent d'aller faire une ballade à cheval.

-« Viens, ma belle, nous allons t'emmener toi et ton compagnon faire une petite ballade. »

Ils sortirent les deux chevaux et les montèrent à cru, chose très aisée pour des veelas. Ils montèrent pendant plus d'une heure et cela le fit un bien fou.

-« Ca me fait plaisir parce que je pense que d'ici quelque temps, je ne pourrai plus le faire. »

-« Oui je sais mon ange ! Nous ferions peut-être bien de rentrer, nous devons nous préparer pour le dîner. »Dit Drago en lui prenant la main.

Ils repartirent en direction de l'écurie et remirent leurs montures aux elfes de maison. Ils rejoignirent leurs appartements main dans la main.

-« Cette ballade m'a fait le plus grand bien et je pense que mais petits amours l'ont aimée aussi ! »

Drago lui sourit et l'attira à lui.

-« Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce petit périple ! D'ailleurs ça m'a donné des idées ! »Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Ah oui et que me proposes-tu bel étalon ? »

-« Un bonne douche bien fraîche, suivi d'un petit massage et peut-être un petit dessert avant l'heure, qui sait ! »Lui dit Drago alors qu'Harry prononçait le mot de passe pour entrer chez eux.

-« Ce programme est bien alléchant ! »

Drago effeuilla son compagnon et tout en l'embrassant, il le conduisit sous la douche. Leurs langues dansaient sensuellement dans la bouche qui leur était opposée dans un duel où le gagnant était déjà connu.

Le jeune veela ouvrit le robinet et l'eau les rafraîchit.

Harry avait envie de laver son amant, il prit le savon à même sa main et commença à caresser tendrement la peau de son vis-à-vis.

Drago réagit assez vivement à cette douce torture.

-« Harry, si tu continues comme ça, je risque de te sauter dessus ! »

-« Peut-être est-ce que j'attends ? Et si je te caresse là, vas-tu encore hésiter longtemps avant de me faire l'amour ? »Demanda Eliel alors qu'il effleurait perversement la verge de son compagnon.

Drago perdit instantanément son sang froid et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Le froid du mur carrelé contrastait avec la chaleur explosive du corps de l'elfe. Il tressaillit d'anticipation et embrassa la bouche tentatrice. Ses bras encerclèrent le cou de Drago alors que celui-ci amorçait une descente laissant une trace brûlante à chaque baiser laissé.

Les lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou et pour finir les tétons subirent une lente torture sous la langue de son compagnon.

Eliel avait l'impression de fondre comme la neige au soleil.

-« Plus mon amour, s'il te plaît, j'en veux plus ! »Susurra Harry.

-« Oh mais tu vas en avoir plus mon ange ! »

Drago amorça une incursion en terrain miné. La peau de son aimé se parsemait de chair de poule. Ses lèvres tendres butinaient le torse et le ventre. Il s'attarda davantage sur l'endroit où reposaient leurs deux trésors.

-« Je vous aime mes amours ! »Leur murmura-t-il.

Il poursuivit ensuite son chemin jusqu'au sexe tendu de son ange avec lequel il joua quelques instants, attisant le désir et l'envie chez son compagnon.

Harry gémissait fortement et arquait son dos sous la déferlante de sensations.

-« Drago ! »

Drago sourit et laissa sa langue parcourir lentement la verge dressée de son amant.

-« Plus mon amour, je t'en supplie plus ! »Supplia le survivant.

Drago décida qu'il avait assez torturé son amour et le prit en bouche. Il débuta un va et vient interminable. Harry réagissait vigoureusement à ce traitement amoureux.

Il accéléra le rythme, celui-ci devint frénétique et aboutit à un puissant cri de jouissance de Eliel. Ce dernier avait les genoux tremblants et faillit s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne dut son salut qu'à son dragon qui le rattrapa de justesse alors que celui-ci venait d'avaler l'essence de vie du roi.

-« J'ai envie de toi mon ange, j'ai envie de te faire crier tellement fort ! »Dit Drago dans un souffle.

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet immédiat sur le sexe de Harry qui se tendit à nouveau. Drago profita de ce moment pour glisser l'un de ses doigts mouillés entre les cuisses entrouvertes qui lui étaient offertes. Il joua irrémédiablement dans cet antre.

-« Est-ce que tu veux plus mon amour ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un gémissement de plaisir. Harry était si réceptif à ses caresses intimes.

-« Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Il en profita pour en infiltrer un second. Il entama ensuite des mouvements en ciseau. Harry lui était totalement perdu dans ses sensations. Il criait à présent.

Drago se dit qu'il était à point. Il força gentiment Harry à écarter ses jambes. Il le suréleva et elles trouvèrent leur place autour de sa taille.

Une fois bien installé, Drago pénétra Harry de sa verge gonflée de plaisir, arrachant un cri de désir à Eliel.

Harry avait maintenant glissé ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Il hurlait de plaisir à chaque coup de rein.

Drago embrassait passionnément Harry alors qu'il le prenait frénétiquement. Sous le plaisir, Harry écartait d'avantages ses cuisses et ce inconsciemment. Il permettait ainsi à son amour de sombrer plus profondément en lui, jusqu'aux abysses de sa jouissance.

Alors que Drago martelait sans répit sa prostate, Harry jouit puissamment entre leur deux ventres alors que Drago le masturbait.

Drago fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires avant de se répandre dans la cavité chaude qu'il avait assiégée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Leurs respirations étaient erratiques.

-« Je t'aime Drago, si fort ! »

-« Moi aussi amour. As-tu aimé notre petit moment ? »

Harry rougit, il savait que l'abandon dont il faisait preuve lorsque Drago lui faisait l'amour était étrange pour lui. Harry se savait prude dans quelques domaines et le sexe faisait partie de ceux-là.

-« Tu ne devrais pas rougir autant, tu sais. J'ai eu d'autres amants avant toi mais aucun n'a jamais crié aussi fort que toi ! Tu es fait pour moi et pour personne d'autre. »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, mais nous ferions bien de nous préparer, le souper est pour dans moins d'une heure ! »

-« D'accord mon amour mais j'ai une bonne mémoire. »

Ils se lavèrent à nouveau et s'habillèrent. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Harry magnifique dans sa robe blanche.

Il l'embrassa tout en caressant le ventre de son amour. Il repensa à ces dernières semaines. Il se surprit lui-même, il y a quelques mois, il ne pensait même pas être capable d'avoir une relation stable et continue avec quelqu'un. Il se considérait plutôt comme un coureur de jupon. Maintenant, il était très heureux, il allait avoir deux bébés, il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'il ne connaissait rien aux enfants. Il apprendrait comme beaucoup de parents. De toute façon, il était persuadé que leur montrer combien il les aimait, était le principal. Ce fut sur ses dernières pensées qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une surprise les y attendait.

A suivre.


	13. Les préparatifs d'un mariage princier

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ma bêta Ariane. Je lui fais pleins de gros bisous et je lui souhaite un joyeux Noël.**

**Je fais aussi un gros bisous à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review anonymes pour le précédent chapitre. Joyeux Noël à tous. Je publierai aussi une autre fic de la semaine promis.**

**Fin Chapitre 12 : Le pouvoir de guérison.**

Ils se lavèrent à nouveau et s'habillèrent. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Harry magnifique dans sa robe blanche.

Il l'embrassa tout en caressant le ventre de son amour. Il repensa à ces dernières semaines. Il se surprit lui-même, il y a quelques mois, il ne pensait même pas être capable d'avoir une relation stable et continue avec quelqu'un. Il se considérait plutôt comme un coureur de jupon. Maintenant, il était très heureux, il allait avoir deux bébés, il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'il ne connaissait rien aux enfants. Il apprendrait comme beaucoup de parents. De toute façon, il était persuadé que leur montrer combien il les aimait, était le principal. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient, c'est qu'une surprise les y attendait.

**Chapitre 13 : Le préparatifs d'un mariage princier ! **

C'est main dans la main que le jeune couple royal entra. Ils furent accueillis par un elfe aux cheveux blonds et un mage de lumière.

Harry eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant ces deux personnes. Il s'approcha gracieusement d'eux.

-« Maître Ezeckiël, Comte Malefoy ! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ! »

-« Votre Altesse, cette joie est réciproque. »Lui dit poliment le vieil elfe.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »Demanda Eliel.

-« Nous sommes là pour veiller aux préparatifs de votre mariage. Je suppose que le jeune homme qui est ici est votre compagnon ? »

-« Oui Maître Ezeckiël ! Drago, je te présente deux membres de mon conseil ! Maître Ezeckiël qui en est le président et Le Comte Ethan Malefoy qui représente les mages de lumières. Mais je suis sûr que tu le connais déjà ! »Lui dit malicieusement Harry.

-« Oncle Ethan ! »Dit Drago les larmes aux yeux.

-« Drago ! Alors tu vas devenir prince consort ! »

Drago laissa échapper ses larmes et se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut rattrapé par son oncle qui le serra fort.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Dragon. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te prendre avec moi et t'éloigner du monstre qu'est ton père. »Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry les observa tous les deux. Ethan avait toutes les caractéristiques des Malefoy, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu-gris et des traits aristocratiques mais au contraire de celui de Lucius, son visage était doux et humain.

Toute la salle avait été stupéfaite devant cette démonstration de sentiments de la part des Malefoy.

-« Votre Altesse, nous sommes venus ici avec deux gardes royaux, nous avons appris que vous aviez été attaqués. Ils sont là pour votre protection. Je vous présente Saliël et Tilaë qui seront dorénavant votre garde rapprochée. »

Eliel se tourna vers eux :

-« Je vous remercie pour votre dévouement. Je pense en effet que c'est mieux ainsi, les événements étant ce qu'ils sont. Je suppose que nous avons des choses importantes à discuter ? L'appartement royal parait plus approprié, me semble-t-il ! »

-« Tout à fait votre Altesse. Cependant, je dois m'absenter quelques instants, je vous rejoindrai là-bas. »

-« Bien sûr Comte Malefoy ! »

Harry, Drago, Ezeckiël, Minerva, Albus, Séverus, Pomfresh, Rémus et les deux gardes quittèrent la salle. Eliel fit cependant demi-tour demandant à Hermione et Blaise de venir aussi. Ils étaient leurs meilleurs amis respectifs après tout.

Tous entrèrent à la suite du roi et de son compagnon, ils prirent place dans le salon et du thé apparut.

-« Avant de parler des préparatifs de notre mariage à Drago et moi, je préfère attendre le retour du Comte Malefoy, puisque nous avons nous aussi une nouvelle importante à vous faire part. »

Ils burent leur thé en discutant lorsque des coups brefs retentirent. Un des gardiens alla ouvrir la porte et le comte Ethan Malefoy entra précédé d'une femme magnifique aux cheveux blonds.

-« Maman !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Cria Drago.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle en courant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans un des fauteuils.

Harry lui souriait, il savait que Narcissa était importante pour son amour. Et puis, ses bébés auraient au moins une grand-mère.

-« Comte Malefoy, Narcissa, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais vous dire mais pourquoi est-elle ici ? »Demanda Séverus inquiet pour son souverain.

-« Je voulais voir mon fils ! »

-« Très bien mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais une mangemorte, non ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais été une fidèle de Lord Voldemort, je n'ai jamais pris la marque, Lucius s'est juste servi de moi, il m'a offert aux regards pervers, aux mains baladeuses et aux désirs de ses amis. »Lâcha Narcissa en baissant la tête.

Tous furent trop choqués pour réagir mis à part Eliel, qui se leva et s'agenouilla devant la mère de son fiancé, il lui prit les mains. Narcissa releva doucement la tête, ses yeux étaient embrumés par les larmes. Elle rencontra ensuite un océan de jade où de douces vagues de calme, d'amour et de compassion troublaient la surface lisse.

-« Madame Malefoy, peu importe ce qui est arrivé, le passé est le passé. »

Elle regarda ce jeune homme, elle savait qu'il s'agissait du sauveur mais il paraissait tellement différent, elle se rappelait également qu'il allait devenir le mari de son fils.

-« Majesté, permettez-moi de vous expliquer pourquoi elle est ici ? »

-« Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur le Comte ! »

-« Narcissa et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal d'années. Nous sommes devenus amis et j'étais le seul à savoir ce que Lucius lui faisait subir. J'ai essayé de la faire fuir vers le royaume ou je savais qu'elle serait accueillie à bras ouverts. La nuit de tes quatre ans Drago, je suis venu vous chercher mais malheureusement ta mère et toi aviez déjà été emmenés par ton père. On s'est battu et il m'a mis dehors, il m'a menacé, je ne pouvais pas revenir. J'ai essayé d'autres tentatives mais il a de bons informateurs.

Il m'a fallu plus de 10 ans pour parvenir enfin à sauver ta mère.

Le jour où tu t'es enfui du manoir pour rejoindre notre prince, tu as tourné le dos à ton père, il en a été déstabilisé et ta mère en a profité pour s'échapper. Elle a pu me prévenir et je l'ai emmenée en sûreté.

Elle ne restera pas ici, c'est trop dangereux, c'est pourquoi, elle vivra à Feniël en attendant que la guerre se termine. Avec votre accord, bien entendu ! »

-« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. »Lui dit Eliel.

-« Bien maintenant que ceci est éclairci, je pense que Maître Ezeckiël et Lord Malefoy doivent savoir ce qu'il en est à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ! »Proposa Albus.

-« Tu as raison grand-père ! Mon futur mari et moi-même sommes heureux de vous apprendre que la descendance du royaume est assurée puisque je porte dans mon ventre des jumeaux. »

Maître Ezeckiël se leva et vint congratuler le jeune roi, suivi de près par le Comte Malefoy. Narcissa, elle n'en revenait pas, son bébé allait être père.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-« Madame Malefoy, nous souhaiterions, Drago et moi que vous teniez le rôle de grand-mère puisque vous êtes, la seule que nous puissions considérer comme telle et qui soit encore en vie. Je sais que vous serez en sécurité à Feniël. Drago et moi n'y serons pas avant quelques temps si ce n'est pour notre mariage. »

-« J'accepte ce rôle, c'est un formidable cadeau que vous me faîtes. »Lui répondit Narcissa émue.

-« J'en suis heureux maman ! »

-« Bien, vos altesses, nous avons peu de temps. Il serait judicieux que nous commencions à mettre au point cette cérémonie ! »Dit Maître Ezeckiël.

-« Oui vous avez raison ! Nous avons fixé la date du 10 octobre pour la nouvelle lune bleue. »

-« Bien votre Altesse ! Combien d'invités y aura-t-il ? »

Drago et Harry se regardèrent parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde.

-« Nous voudrions que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce et certains membres de la famille Weasley soient là ce jour-là et nous voudrions également que le peuple de Feniël puisse participer à notre bonheur. »Affirma Drago.

-« Très bien ! Je suppose que les membres du Conseil ainsi que leurs familles seront aussi invités ? »

-« Bien évidemment, Comte Malefoy. Cela va de soi ! »

-« Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, il y a d'autres points à clarifier. Notamment, voulez-vous une cérémonie normale à la moldue ou une cérémonie traditionnelle ou encore une cérémonie caractéristique à l'une de vos entités ? »Demanda le Comte Malefoy.

Harry se tourna vers son futur mari.

-« Mon amour, je voudrais que aucune de mes origines ne soient lésées. J'aimerais une cérémonie traditionnelle comportant des rites ou des coutumes de chacune de mes origines. Tu veux bien ? »

-« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Oncle Ethan, existe-t-il un cérémonial qui puisse intégrer ce qu'Eliel souhaite ? »

-« Et bien, oui, c'est une cérémonie très protocolaire mais il y a une coutume de chacun des trois peuples. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Oui, mon oncle ! Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer en quoi consiste cette cérémonie ? »

-« Maître Ezeckiël a déjà participé à ce type de mariage ! Je vais le laisser vous expliquer. »

-« Bien comme tout mariage, les futurs époux seront séparés durant les 3 jours précédents le mariage. Chacun rencontrera dans des endroits séparés, les invités à ce mariage. Il y aura différentes réceptions organisées pour célébrer la future union. Etant donné votre état majesté, ces fêtes se feront dans la limite du raisonnable afin de ne prendre aucun risque. »

Harry rougit lorsque Drago sourit et déposa sa main sur son ventre.

-« Le mariage des trois royaumes comportent quelques obligations. Il est nécessaire d'avoir pour chacun des futurs mariés un témoin venant de chaque royaume soit trois témoins par époux. Ceci est la première règle fondamentale, ensuite chacun des témoins sera présent pour chaque cérémonie particulière. Cette phase est la phase de prénuptiale. »

Maître Ezeckiël regarda l'assemblée et continua :

-« Durant les cinq jours que dure le mariage, un couleur sera attribuée. Le premier jour, tout le monde sera habillé de vert, couleur de l'espoir et couleur du peuple elfique, ce sera le jour où vous recevrez vos invités de nature elfique. Le deuxième jour, la couleur rouge prédominera, signe de l'amour et de la passion et du peuple veela. Les invités veelas feront leur entrée. Le troisième et dernier jour de cette phase, la couleur bleu brillera de mille feu en témoignage de la fidélité et du peuple des mages de lumières. Vos derniers invités feront leur apparition. Voilà pour les trois premières journées. »

Tout le monde se dit que ce mariage serait magnifique.

-« Ensuite vient le jour nuptial. La première journée est une étape d'acceptation de votre union par la nature, notre mère à tous. Chacun de vous deux portera une robe spéciale faite pour ce type de reconnaissance. Ensuite, le dernier jour est le plus chargé. Vous serez unis trois fois, d'abord sous la vigilance de Merlin, ensuite sous la bénédiction de l'ancienne magie vélane et pour terminer par l'union sacrée des quatre éléments. Il y aura ensuite un banquet et au moment que désignera la nature, vous serez emmenés dans les appartements nuptiaux, réservés uniquement à votre lune de miel. Voilà en gros ce que l'on attend de ce type de mariage. Tenez-vous toujours à le faire de cette manière. »

-« Oui ! »Affirmèrent Harry et Drago.

-« Bien, ceci réglé, il est impérieux que je sache le nom de vos témoins au plus tôt. »

-« Pour ma part, cela sera très facile. J'aimerais que Hermione, Taliël et Rémus soient mes témoins. »

-« Votre choix est très judicieux votre altesse. Qu'en est-il pour vous Monsieur Malfoy ? »Demanda Ezeckiël.

-« Je crois que tout comme Harry je vais choisir mon meilleur ami Blaise, Oncle Ethan et le professeur McGonagall, si elle veut bien ! »

-« Je n'y vois aucune objection Monsieur Malefoy ! »Lui répondit Minerva.

-« Bien voilà en gros à quoi ressemblera cette cérémonie. Les gens de Feniël commenceront dès notre retour à décorer la ville. Ils sont très heureux de ce mariage. Ils attendent avec impatience le jour où vous leur présenterez votre prince. »

Drago prit la main de son ange brun et lui sourit.

-« Moi aussi j'ai envie de rencontrer tous ces gens. Harry m'en a tellement parlé, j'ai l'impression de les connaître. »

-« Votre altesse, ne serait-il pas judicieux d'inviter le ministre de la magie ? »Demanda le vieil elfe.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

-« Il est hors de question que cet homme mette un seul de ses pieds dans notre royaume. Il est trop imbu de lui-même, trop idiot et trop intéressé. Je ne veux que les gens que j'apprécie et lui n'en fait pas partie. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de se faire réélire aux prochaines élections mais il est totalement incompétent. »

Albus sourit, il savait que Harry ne portait plus le ministre dans son cœur depuis les événements qui avaient suivi le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il se souvenait encore de la peine qu'Harry avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait ramené le corps sans vie de son camarade. Jamais Harry ne lui avait pardonné les propos qu'il avait tenus à son égard.

Maître Ezeckiël sourit en entendant cela, le souverain avait des opinions bien arrêtées et cela voulait dire pour lui qu'il ne se laisserait pas corrompre. Il devait dire qu'il appréciait déjà le futur prince consort.

-« Bien, nous viendrons vous chercher le huit octobre pour vous emmener tout deux à Feniël. Ce jour-là, une réception sera donnée en l'honneur de votre future union et sera l'occasion idéale pour présente le futur prince à votre peuple. »

Harry sourit à son futur mari et lui dit :

-« Tu verras, tu vas les adorer, ils sont si gentils ! »

-« S'il sont comme leur prince, je ne vais pas m'inquiéter. »

Harry rougit et fit sourire les autres personnes présentes. Harry semblait si naïf parfois.

-« Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'aimerais emmener Eliel faire une promenade au bord du lac. Je suppose que les gardes royaux vont nous accompagner ? »

-« En effet Drago, il est beaucoup plus prudent pour Harry comme pour les bébés, que vous ne soyez pas seuls pour sortir du château. »Lui dit son oncle.

-« Si vous me permettez votre altesse, nous ferons notre possible pour que vous ressentiez notre présence le moins possible ! »

-« Je vous remercie ! »

Le jeune couple sortit de ses quartiers accompagnés des deux elfes chargés de leur protection. A chaque personne qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs, ils pouvaient entendre tout un tas de remarques sur la beauté du roi. Drago souriait intérieurement, Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il ne permettrait à personne de lui faire du mal et encore moins de le lui enlever.

Harry était tout pour lui. Il l'avait fait grandir en si peu de temps, avec lui il pouvait être lui-même et non ce petit snob prétentieux. Il préférait oublier son père et tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle famille recomposée. Il y avait peu de membres mais c'était tous les gens qu'il aimait ou appréciait.

Bientôt, elle s'agrandirait de deux nouvelles personnes et il deviendrait par la même occasion un père.

-« Drago, pourquoi voulais-tu m'emmener ici maintenant ? »

-« Je sais que tu adores regarder les étoiles. Le meilleur endroit pour les voir, c'est au bord du lac. J'ai même pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim. »Lui dit-il en entourant sa taille et en caressant le ventre de son amour.

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Tu es un amour ! »

Les gardes virent le jeune couple s'installer au bord du lac sur une couverture. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres pour laisser une certaine intimité aux deux tourtereaux.

Harry se coucha sur la couverture duveteuse et laissa son regard fuir vers l'immensité du ciel où mille et une lumières scintillaient.

-« Tu aimes ? »

-« Oui, tu as eu une merveilleuse idée. »

Drago lui porta à la bouche une fraise avec de la crème fraîche. Harry l'attrapa entre ses dents et la dévora avec appétit. Drago sourit et refit plusieurs fois ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui dit qu'il en avait eu assez.

Harry se releva légèrement, regarda au tour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient presque seuls. Drago allait parler pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut coupé par les deux lèvres douces de son cher et tendre.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux et fut stoppé par manque d'air.

-« Je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai droit à ce magnifique baiser ? »Demanda le blond.

-« Simplement pour te remercier d'être ici avec moi et parce que tu me manques. J'ai envie de toi, si nous avions été seuls, j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses l'amour ici sous les étoiles ! »

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet dévastateur sur le peu de retenue que Drago avait encore en lui.

-« Tu ferais mieux de te taire mon ange sinon je risque de te sauter dessus, ici ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait tandis que Drago le fit prisonnier sous lui.

-« Oh mais je comprends, tu tentais de me corrompre ! Tu voulais me faire succomber à tes charmes ! »Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Mais pas du tout ! »

-« Tu en es sûr mon ange ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas si on fait ceinture ! »

Drago vit briller le désir et l'indignation dans les yeux si verts.

-« Tu ne me ferais pas ça mon amour. Tu penses à nos petits anges, tu ne vas pas priver leur père du plaisir d'être tenu dans tes bras alors que tu me fais voir nos étoiles ! »Lui dit les yeux suppliants.

-« Je ne sais pas, il faut dire que… »Il fut coupé par Harry et ses douces lèvres.

-« Que dirais-tu si nous rentrions prendre une bonne douche ! »

Drago trouva cette idée charmante et décida qu'ils iraient plus vite s'il portait son fiancé. Harry rit de bon cœur face à l'empressement de son amour.

-« Je te manque à ce point ? »Demanda Harry.

-« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je t'aime. »

Drago prononça le mot de passe de leurs appartements avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Il emmena Harry dans la salle de bain et les déshabilla tous les deux. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et fit entrer leurs corps à l'intérieur de la douche. Il embrassa son amour avec passion.

-« Je vais te faire crier ! »

-« Comme si tu avais besoin de me le dire ! »Lui dit Harry en soupirant de bien-être.

Drago sourit tout en prolongeant son doux traitement au cou, il mordilla légèrement la jugulaire tandis qu'Harry gémissait le prénom de son amant telle une litanie sans fin. Les mains de Drago parcoururent les courbes parfaites de son ange, ses lèvres s'acheminèrent jusqu'aux tendres bourgeons de chair. L'eau ruisselait sur leur peau et Drago laissa sa langue poursuivre une goutte d'eau audacieuse. Harry était totalement perdu dans ces sensations, les lèvres et la langue de son ange blond le faisaient vibrer.

-« Oh Drago… »

Ce dernier sourit avant d'engloutir le sexe tendu de son amour. Sa langue câlina sa sucrerie préférée l'amenant au plaisir le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau et brûlait tout son passage. Ce feu ardent consuma le jeune roi jusqu'à ce qu'il explose se déversant dans l'antre chaud et si accueillant. Il perdit quelques forces au passage. Drago lui se délecta de cette succulente essence.

-« Eh, je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi amour ! »

Il poussa doucement Harry contre le mur et pressa son corps détrempé contre celui de son ange. Harry écarta ses cuisses et entoura la taille de son amour.

-« J'ai envie de toi, je vais te prendre maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre, je te veux contre ce mur et sous ce jet d'eau chaude comme ton corps ! »

Sans grande préparation, il se glissa dans ce fourreau de chair qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne perdit pas de temps et répondit aux besoins de son plaisir. Il voyageait à un rythme infernal amenant son amant à se cambrer de plaisir, à supplier et à mendier plus encore. Drago savait que son corps répondrait aux attentes de son compagnon. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent la jouissance en hurlant leur prénom respectif. Drago et Harry étaient haletants, ils récupéraient doucement de cet intense plaisir à deux. Drago s'empressa tout de même de les laver et les essuyer, il ne voulait pas que son amour tombe malade. Il le conduisit dans leur couche où Harry se pelotonna contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur corporelle.

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi mon ange ! Dors maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de sommeil par ma faute ! »

Il n'eut même pas de réponse puisqu'Harry s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit à tout ce bonheur. La vie lui avait finalement donné une seconde chance en mettant sur sa route Eliel.

A suivre.


	14. Premier jour, signe de l'espoir

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Fin Chapitre 13 : Le préparatifs d'un mariage princier ! **

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi mon ange ! Dors maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de sommeil par ma faute ! »

Il n'eut même pas de réponse puisqu'Harry s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit à tout ce bonheur. La vie lui avait finalement donné une seconde chance en mettant sur sa route Eliel.

**Chapitre 14 : Le premier jour, signe de l'espoir ! **

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent la visite des conseillers passèrent rapidement. Les élèves commençaient à s'habituer à la présence du jeune couple royal dans le château. Ils en étaient venus à apprécier l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. En effet, depuis qu'il restait au côté du prince des Griffondor, Drago était au petit soin pour Harry et plus jamais, un élève de Poudlard ne reçut de remarques blessantes. Le prince des Serpentard s'était même excusé publiquement pour avoir blessé, froissé et repoussé les gens autour de lui. Jamais personne n'avait vu le Serpentard prendre soin de quelqu'un de la manière dont il s'occupait de Harry.

Harry avait fait de nombreux progrès dans ses cours particuliers avec sa marraine. Il était très heureux de voir que Rémus et Séverus s'étaient remis ensemble.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et le mois d'octobre pointa le bout de son nez. Dans le monde magique tout comme au royaume elfique, le gens s'affairaient à préparer les quatre fêtes du mariage du roi. Lorsque la nouvelle de l'union sacrée vint aux oreilles du ministre de la magie, celui-ci se permit une visite à Poudlard pour rencontrer le roi.

Eliel s'était habillé de telle manière que son statut ne pouvait être ignoré. Il portait une robe blanche immaculée, la couronne des trois royaumes, ses bagues et pendentifs. Son compagnon portait une robe bleu nuit.

La salle qui devait accueillir l'audience royale avait été aménagée de deux trônes et de divers fauteuils. Harry avait une petite vengeance à accomplir sur l'homme qui avait sali sa réputation jadis. Il avait donc invité le père de Luna Lovegood sachant que ce dernier relaterait les faits et uniquement les faits.

Harry, Albus, Minerva, Séverus, Rémus et Drago accueillirent leur hôte suivi de près par la garde royale. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Fudge fit sa première erreur. En effet, il est d'usage de laisser le roi entrer le premier dans une pièce et de le suivre ensuite or cet incapable passa devant le roi sous les regards outrés du journaliste qui venait d'assister à un manque de bienséance. Fudge n'étant pas idiot pour rien continua sur sa lancée en voyant les deux trônes. Pensant que l'un d'entre eux lui était destiné, il s'assit.

-« Monsieur, non content de me manquer de respect en entrant dans cette pièce, il faut aussi que vous vous preniez pour un membre de la famille royale ? » Lui lança sur un ton froid le souverain.

-« Veuillez m'excuser mais je pensais être votre égal et … »

Harry le coupa immédiatement.

-« Et bien, vous pensez mal, vous n'appartenez pas à ma famille, vous n'avez pas de sang royal et donc vous n'avez aucunement le droit de vous asseoir sur ce trône, asseyez-vous ailleurs. Quant à toi Drago, ta place est à mes côtés. »

Les adultes rigolèrent sous capes, leur roi se débrouillait extrêmement bien.

-« Vous avez demandé à me parler, je vous écoute ! »

-« Mr Potter … »

-« Pour vous, ce sera votre Altesse. Continuez comme cela et tout le monde saura à quel niveau se porte votre éducation. Bien continuez ! » Dit Harry sur le ton de la moquerie.

-« Votre Altesse, j'ai appris votre mariage dans la presse et je suis étonné de ne pas encore avoir reçu d'invitation. Je suis après tout le ministre de la magie. Quelqu'un a certainement dû oublier de me l'envoyer. » Harry l'avait laissé terminer pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait s'enfoncer seul

-« Si ce n'est qua ça, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Vous n'êtes pas invité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'inviterais à mon mariage, un des événements les plus importants de ma vie, quelqu'un pour qui j'ai si peu de considération et d'estime. Je ne vois pas ce que votre présence pourrait apporter de plus à mon bonheur. Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, vous serez gré de quitter mes terres dans les plus brefs délais. »

Fudge qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela, sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à hurler.

-« Sale petit morveux, comment osez-vous dénigrer ma personne, vous n'êtes rien et je suis tout. Poudlard appartient au monde sorcier, je vous ferai chasser quant à votre futur mari ou devrais-je dire futur mangemort, il finira ses jours à Azkaban … »

Un silence pensant s'abattit sur la pièce ainsi qu'un froid intense. Une aura dorée entoura Eliel et ses yeux devinrent verts de rage. Il parla d'une voix étrangement calme mais d'une telle froideur :

-« Fudge, écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Il y a une chose à laquelle je ne supporte pas que l'on touche, c'est ma famille. En insultant, mon futur mari, vous venez d'être banni à jamais de mes royaumes. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que le pouvoir du Magenmanot est détenu par les mages de lumières autrement dit par moi. Je ne comptais pas user de mon influence et vous laissez à votre inutilité cependant au vu de ces dernières minutes, moi le souverain des mages de lumières, je vous destitue de votre fonction de premier ministre. Les élections pour désigner votre successeur auront lieu dès mon retour en attendant, je nomme Monsieur Arthur Weasley comme intendant. Sachez Fudge que si l'incompétence et l'ignorance étaient des dons, vous seriez certainement le plus puissant d'entre nous. »

Fudge se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le journaliste. Il serait à la Une demain. Dans un dernier sursaut de rage, il se jeta sur le souverain mais les deux gardes veillaient au grain et capturèrent l'homme.

-« Messieurs, veuillez jeter cet être abjecte hors de ces terres. »

Les deux soldats firent ce qui leur était demandé. Les autres applaudirent.

-« Tu as été grandiose, Eliel ! » Lui dit Séverus. Il était impressionné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un remettre Fudge à sa place de cette manière.

-« Bien, je crois qu'il serait sage de faire venir Monsieur et Madame Weasley ici. Je crois que je leur dois des explications. Finalement grand-père, tu voulais que le ministre de la magie participe à mon mariage et tu seras satisfait puisque Monsieur Weasley sera un invité d'honneur. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Le journaliste fut subjugué par le roi, il était honnête, juste, intelligent et très beau. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il lui donnerait tout son soutien.

-« Votre Altesse, puis-je me permettre. Bien que ce moment fût fort agréable, je dois m'en aller écrire ce papier. Je vous remercie de votre confiance et vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien. » Il termina en saluant le roi et les autres membres de la famille royale.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les parents de la famille Weasley arrivèrent au château, répondant à l'appel intrigant qu'il avait reçu par poudre de cheminette. Sur leur passage dans les couloirs, les personnages des tableaux chuchotaient. Certains avaient pu assister à cette petite discussion et avaient relaté aux autres portraits les événements de la soirée.

Les époux Weasley étaient intrigués, ils n'étaient pas attendus au château avant la veille du départ pour le royaume elfique.

-« Arthur, à ton avis que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Molly mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un rapport avec la mariage. Il a dû se passer quelque chose ici. J'ai comme l'impression que cela a un rapport avec nous surtout si je me réfère aux divers chuchotements. »

-« J'espère que Ron n'a rien fait de répréhensible envers Harry à nouveau. »

-« Moi aussi je l'espère Molly ! »

Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par deux elfes armés.

-« Pardonnez-nous, êtes-vous Arthur et Molly Weasley ? »

-« Oui, que nous voulez-vous et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Molly sur la défensive.

-« Nous sommes la garde royale rapprochée et nous avons pour mission de vous ramener au roi. Ce dernier vous attend dans la salle des trônes en compagnie d'autres personnes. »

-« Bien nous vous suivons ! »

Les deux elfes escortèrent le couple jusqu'à la salle où ils les firent entrer.

Dès qu'il les aperçut, Harry alla les saluer.

-« Molly, Arthur bienvenu ! Installez-vous, je dois vous faire part d'un changement qui vient d'être décidé. »

-« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux problèmes avec Ron ? »

-« Non, cela ne concerne pas votre famille au sens propre mais plutôt le monde sorcier. Je devais absolument vous mettre au courant avant que vous ne l'appreniez dans la presse puisque cela vous concerne Arthur. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui me concerne ? » Demanda le patriarche Weasley.

-« Et bien, je vais commencer par le début. Ce soir nous avons la désagréable visite de notre ex-ministre de la magie. Celui-ci était outré de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation et pensait que c'était une erreur. Je lui ai gentiment … » Son grand-père toussa pour le stopper.

-« Et bien quoi grand-père, j'ai été gentil et arrête de te prendre pour Ombrage, ça ne te va pas au teint. Et puis, Fudge devrait s'estimer heureux puisque mon intention première était de la jeter dehors sans l'écouter. »

-« Ce qu'Eliel voulait dire par gentiment, c'est qu'il l'a remis à sa place en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur et qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'inviter si ce n'est pour lui gâcher son plaisir. » Dit Séverus au bord du rire.

-« Ensuite Fudge s'est mis en colère et a insulté Drago, chose à ne pas faire. Harry a donc décidé de démissionner Fudge grâce au Magenmanot. » Ajouta Albus.

-« Et c'est là que ça vous concerne, je vous ai proposé comme suppléant le temps des élections pour plusieurs raisons ; vous êtes le seul que je connaisse et en qui j'ai confiance, vous êtes le seul compétent et votre famille descend des mages de lumières. Voilà autant de raisons à mon choix. Cependant, si vous ne le souhaitez pas, je ne vous y obligerai pas ou si lors de ces élections vous vouliez vous présenter, vous aurez mon soutien, cela va de soit. »

Arthur et Molly ne savaient trop quoi dire cependant l'aventure tentait Arthur et la confiance de Harry l'avait ému.

Molly connaissait assez son mari pour savoir qu'il regretterait de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui et c'était enfin la chance pour lui de se faire reconnaître.

-« Arthur, tu as mon soutien quoi que tu choisisses. Mais je pense qu'une chance comme celle-là ne se présente pas deux fois dans une vie. »

Arthur lui sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

-« Votre Altesse … »

Il fut coupé par Harry.

-« Je vous interdis de m'appeler Altesse, je vous considère de ma famille et pour moi vous êtes en quelque sorte les parents que je n'ai plus. »

Molly serra Harry dans ses bras, elle avait toujours apprécié cet enfant. Enfin ce n'était plus un enfant mais Harry resterait toujours Harry, un être doux et aimant.

-« Je vais accepter ta proposition Harry. »

Harry lui sourit.

-« J'en suis très heureux. Vous prendrez vos nouvelles fonctions dès le retour de mon mariage et puisque nous devons partir dans trois jours, je vous propose de rester ici. Cela vous permettra d'éviter les journalistes quant à vos affaires des elfes s'en sont chargé. Pour les habits de cérémonies, votre famille a déjà reçu la visite du tailleur royal, il ne reste plus que vous. Et non Molly, je vous interdis de refuser, c'est mon mariage et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les gens que j'aime. »

Molly fut obligée d'accepter. Après cette éprouvante soirée, tous allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, la déconvenue de Fudge fit la Une des médias. Tous les élèves étaient pliés de rire en lisant les paroles qui avaient été prononcées ce soir-là. Tous félicitèrent Monsieur Weasley pour sa promotion.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent chargés en préparatifs de tout genre.

Le jour du départ arriva. Il avait été convenu de donner congé aux élèves et professeurs puisque pour la plupart, ils seraient présents lors des festivités.

Au château, c'était la folie. La famille proche ainsi que les amis du souverain couraient dans tous les sens pour préparer leurs affaires avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Seul Harry semblait étrangement calme, il était assis sur un divan et regardait son futur mari courir dans tous les sens. Sa main était tendrement posée sur son ventre et il parlait à ses bébés.

-« Mes petits amours, je crois que votre père est devenu fou. A moins que ce ne soit le stress du mariage ? »

Harry regarda à nouveau Drago.

-« Mon amour, si tu laissais les elfes de maison se charger de tes affaires et si tu t'occupais un peu de moi. Je te signale que pendant quatre jours, tu ne pourras pas me toucher en-dehors des cérémonies ! »

Drago s'arrêta net, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il ne pourrait pas faire l'amour à son ange pendant quatre longues journées. Cette pensée le fit réagir immédiatement.

-« Je crois qu'il faut que je remédie à cela. »Lui dit Drago de façon séductrice.

Il prit dans ses bras Eliel et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le coucha dans le lit et le déshabilla doucement tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient sensuellement.

Les mains de blond parcouraient le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette peau si douce. Elles poursuivirent leur tortueuse descente le long du cou et des épaules avant de s'attarder quelques instants sur les flans tant aimés. Elles se faufilèrent sous le tissu encombrant et caressèrent le torse tant convoité.

Elles jugèrent la robe de trop et l'envoyèrent valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les lèvres du veela furent rapidement jalouses de ses mains et décidèrent de prendre le relais. Elles dégringolèrent leur plaine préférée, s'attardant particulièrement sur l'endroit qui cachait leurs précieux trésors.

Les mains boudeuses de s'être fait voler la vedette quittèrent leur terrain de jeu pour un autre autrement plus attrayant.

Elles se glissèrent insidieusement dans les méandres du pantalon qu'Harry portait. La combinaison des mains et de la bouche de Drago eut vite fait de les emmener dans un autre monde.

Le pantalon et le caleçon subirent rapidement le même sort que la robe et volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-« Drago, tu triches ! Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé et moi non. J'ai aussi envie de profiter de ton corps parfait ! »

-« Oh mais tu n'as qu'à demander mon amour et j'obéis ! »

D'un mouvement de la main, Drago fut nu. Harry en profita pour caresser le dos de son amour pendant que son amant l'embrassait à nouveau.

-« Bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas enclin à s'occuper de moi, je trouve que tu es bien pressé ! »

-« Oh mais ça mon cher fiancé, c'est parce que je viens de réaliser qu'il faut que je me ressource dans tes bras avant de ne plus pouvoir t'approcher avant quelques jours. Je te promets que notre nuit de noce sera inoubliable. »

-« Oh mais je l'espère mais tu sais être dans tes bras suffit à passer une nuit inoubliable. »

-« Très heureux de le savoir mais nous avons mieux à faire. Mais cette nuit, je vais l'employer à bien d'autres fins. Je vais user et abuser de ton corps jusqu'aux aurores. »

Drago empêcha toute réponse d'un baiser et reprit son travail au combien intéressant. Le baiser devint rapidement sulfureux. Les mains de nos deux tourtereaux caressaient chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'autre. Ils étaient assoiffés de touchés. Drago exploita ce moment d'abandon pour glisser sa bouche le long du corps tant aimé et acheva son périple sur l'objet de son obsession. Il cajola ce dernier, de sa langue et de sa bouche jusqu'à l'extase abyssale. Il avala l'élixir de son ange et profita de sa semi inconscience pour prendre ses aises entre les deux cuisses généreusement écartées. Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage d'attente, le veela en Drago libéra toute son attraction et envahit la tiède moiteur de l'intimité de son âme sœur leur arrachant à tout deux un cri de plaisir.

Harry fit prisonnier de ses jambes son amour et décida qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

-« Oh Drago je t'en prie, plus. Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de cette nuit pendant encore quelques jours. Le temps que tu me fasses tien à nouveau. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté puisque le blond se déchaîna et mit moins de dix minutes pour leur faire atteindre le septième ciel.

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils étaient bien blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Je t'aime Drago ! »

-« Moi aussi amour ! Maintenant dors ! »

Harry regarda intensément son vis-à-vis et lui dit de manière suggestive :

-« Il me semblait que tu n'allais pas me laisser dormir, c'est bien ce que tu avais dit ? »

Drago lui sourit à son tour.

-« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux toujours tenir ma promesse et te prouver combien je t'aime ! »

-« Oh mais j'y compte bien, je dois faire mes réserves de plaisir pour les quelques jours de séparation et puis tu sais les plaisirs solitaires très peu pour moi. Je préfère mon amant. »

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent dangereusement. Harry était parvenu à trouver les paroles justes pour réveiller la libido de son veela.

Le reste de la nuit se passa comme elle avait débuté entre cris de plaisir et supplications. Ils finirent par s'endormir enlacés aux petites heures du jour pour quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils n'avaient pas volées.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se prépara. Il fallait être habillé de sa tenue de couleur verte comme l'espoir avant d'entrer dans le royaume de Feniël. Des chevaux attendaient devant le château ainsi que des calèches pour les gens qui ne désiraient pas monter.

Une dizaine de gardes elfiques patientaient en tête du cortège, ensuite les deux chevaux royaux Méliance et Lysiël se tenaient fièrement portant leurs plus belles parures, ensuite venaient les chevaux de la famille et les carrosses des autres invités.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago portant tout deux une robe verte firent leur apparition. Drago aida son fiancé à monter sa jument et fit de même sur son étalon. Tout le monde les imita et le cortège se mit en route joyeusement. Hermione et Blaise partageaient l'un des carrosses, Harry avait veillé à ce qu'ils soient seuls. Il avait décidé de pousser le destin pour ses deux amis.

Tout ce beau monde prit la direction de la forêt interdite et traversa un demi-heure plus tard, le portail qui séparait les deux mondes. Les sorciers présents furent ébahis par la beauté des lieux tout comme Eliel la première fois. Ils furent accueillis par les membres du conseil qui les emmenèrent au palais sous les acclamations de la foule.

Arrivé au palais royal, les deux époux furent rapidement séparés comme le voulait la tradition. Le roi fut emmené dans ses appartements tandis que Drago fut conduit dans l'aile où son oncle et désormais sa mère résidaient.

Harry avait une heure avant que la première cérémonie ne commence. Dans sa chambre il rencontra une jeune elfe blonde aux yeux améthyste. Cette dernière s'inclina en signe de respect.

-« Bonjour, qui es-tu ? »

-« Votre Majesté, je suis Aliéna. Je suis chargée de vous assister lorsque vous êtes dans ces appartements. J'ai été désignée pour prendre soin de vos enfants lorsqu'il vous sera difficile de le faire. »

-« Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Aliéna. Bien puisque nous sommes amenés à nous voir souvent, je pense qu'en privé, tu pourras me tutoyer et m'appeler Harry. Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous à Poudlard ? »

-« Oui votre Altesse ! »

-« Très bien, alors nous tacherons de faire connaissance plus tard et pourquoi pas devenir amis ! »

-« Votre Altesse est trop bonne ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire timide. Il entendit les portes qui s'ouvrirent. Son grand-père venait le chercher afin de lui présenter ses invités elfiques.

Drago fut légèrement déstabilisé lorsqu'on l'emmena rapidement hors de la vue de son futur mari. Il fut conduit à travers de nombreux couloirs au haut plafond pour atterrir devant une porte sculptée et parée d'or. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur sa mère.

-« Drago ! »

-« Maman, c'est ici que tu vis à présent ? »

-« Oui, ton oncle m'a installé dans ses quartiers. Tu vas aussi rester ici le temps que durera le mariage. »

Drago lui sourit.

-« Est-ce que tu es nerveux mon chéri ? »

-« Un peu, mais je suis très heureux. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur et puis bientôt, nous formerons tous une grande famille. »

-« Oui tu as raison sur ce point ! »

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'arrivée de son oncle et de professeur McGonagall.

-« Drago, il est l'heure de rencontrer tes invités elfiques. »

-« Bien allons-y ! »

Ils furent conduits dans une des deux pièces attenantes à la salle de cérémonie. Drago prit place sur un fauteuil avant d'être rejoint par ses trois témoins.

-« Tout va bien ? Pas trop nerveux ? »

-« Ca va Blaise ! Et toi avec Hermione les choses avancent ? »

Blaise eut la décence de rougir sous l'insinuation. Ils furent stoppés dans leur discussion par l'entrée d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque où les Malfoy ne s'étaient pas encore tournés vers les ténèbres, ceux-ci avaient de nombreux amis dans le monde elfique mais ces derniers les avaient désertés lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait choisi son nouveau camp.

Aujourd'hui, la plupart d'entre eux étaient présents pour fêter le retour de l'héritier dans la lumière. Drago serra leur main sans pour autant les connaître ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait désormais de puissants alliés. Il continua les présentations durant la demi-heure qui suivit.

-« Drago, je te présente Lord Yoniël. C'est un des plus grand maître d'arme de ce royaume. C'est lui qui fournit la Cours en arme magique. »

Drago tendit sa main afin de serrer celle de son interlocuteur.

-« Lord Yoniël, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

-« C'est un honneur pour moi et ma famille d'avoir été convié aux cérémonies de votre mariage, votre altesse. J'aimerais d'ailleurs à cette occasion vous offrir à vous et à notre souverain ces épées jumelles. Elles ont été forgées la nuit dernière suite à une vision que j'ai eue. Elles vous protègeront du mal. »

Un domestique venait de s'agenouiller devant Drago tenant un coussin où reposaient deux épées croisées. L'une était très légèrement recourbée, sur sa lame des dessins sculptés semblaient se mouvoir sous la lumière des chandeliers. L'autre était légèrement plus courte, des flammes dansaient sur le fer de l'épée.

-« Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur ! Nous en prendrons grand soin. Elles sont magnifiques. »

Drago serra encore quelques mains avant de rejoindre la salle principale où la première cérémonie de mariage, celle des elfes.

Dans une salle toute proche, Harry venait de faire son entrée. Tous les invités s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain. Harry était nerveux et légèrement nauséeux. Il avait de légers étourdissements. Il fut donc installé sur le trône afin qu'il puisse s'y asseoir. Aliéna s'approcha de lui.

-« Est-ce que ça va votre altesse ? Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

-« C'est gentil Aliéna, je prendrais bien un verre d'eau ! »

Aliéna se concentra et une coupe remplie d'eau apparut. Eliel la but rapidement mais resta assis.

-« Je crois que les petits ne supportent pas de nous savoir séparés Drago et moi. »Dit-il à son grand-père.

-« Harry, voici les plus anciens alliés de notre famille. Ta grand-mère et Dame Niëlle étaient amis presque des sœurs. Elle était la marraine de ta mère. »

Harry se leva péniblement de sa chaise pour saluer cette elfe plusieurs fois centenaire.

-« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance Dame Niëlle. Bien que je ne sois pas en pleine forme pour ma cérémonie de mariage, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de renouer avec mes racines. »

-« Le plaisir est partagé votre majesté. Veuillez pardonner ma question mais êtes-vous souffrant ? »

-« Pas exactement. Simplement le voyage n'était pas conseillé dans ma condition ! »

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous attendez un enfant ? »

-« Pour être exact, mon futur mari n'aime pas la simplicité et a opté pour l'originalité. Un enfant n'était pas suffisant alors il a décidé que des jumeaux seraient parfaits. »

-« Félicitations votre altesse ! »

-« Merci ! »

-« Votre mère aurait été heureuse. Elle adorait les enfants, je suis sur que là où elle est, elle veille sur vous. »

Harry sourit, ému. Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques banalités avant que Maître Ezeckiël ne vienne les interrompre.

-« Votre altesse, l'heure de la cérémonie elfique est arrivé. »

Rémus vint le chercher pour le mener à l'autel.

Drago entra dans la salle de cérémonie. Cette dernière était décorée de fleurs vertes dont il ne connaissait pas l'existance. Elles ressemblaient à des roses d'un vert tantôt pâle, tantôt chatoyant. Deux rangs de fauteuils étaient installés. Les personnes proches des deux fiancés étaient assises aux premiers rangs. Il y avait les Weasley au grand complet à l'exception de Ron, Narcissa, Néville, Dean, Seamus, les six membres du Conseil et leur famille, Albus et quelques professeur de Poudlard.

Ethan Malefoy vint chercher son neveu pour le conduire au pied de l'autel là où l'attendait son témoin pour le peuple elfique.

Il s'en approcha et admira ce qui l'entourait.

Le plafond était ouvert sur l'immensité du ciel et sur la lumière des astres qui semblait bénir l'autel. Il y avait un elfe mystique. Comme le lui avait expliqué son oncle, l'elfe mystique est désigné par les astres pour unir les âmes sœurs. Il savait que lorsque les astres acceptaient l'union au plus haut degré, une aurore boréale illuminait la voûte céleste lors du baiser.

Il s'installa à l'endroit que son oncle lui avait indiqué.

A l'entrée de la salle, Harry attendait au bras de Rémus qui devait l'emmener à l'autel. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry put à son tour admirer la décoration. Rémus prit doucement son bras pour l'y conduire alors qu'une dizaine de harpes se mirent à jouer une douce sonate. Les gens se mirent debout au passage du roi. Eliel s'avança jusqu'à l'autel sous la direction de son parrain d'adoption. Ce dernier abandonna la main du roi à son futur mari.

-« Prends soin de lui Drago ! »Glissa doucement Rémus.

-« Je vous le promets ! »

L'elfe mystique habillé de vert comme l'imposait la cérémonie prit la parole.

-« Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux âmes pures, le roi Eliel et son compagnon Drago Malefoy. Veuillez approchez ! »

Drago prit la main de son amour. Ils s'approchèrent de l'autel, se regardèrent brièvement puis se tournèrent vers le elfe.

-« Bien, vous êtes ici, sous le jugement des astres, pour vous unir à jamais dans l'éternité. Minaë et Taliël, vous êtes ici pour les conduire sur le chemin de l'union ? »

-« Moi, Minae Aeiël Nemaë, je désire être le guide de Drago Malefoy. Je serai la garante de l'amour et de la fidélité de Drago Malefoy ! »

Une fois le serment prononcé, un fin fil de lumière verte sortit de la main de Minae pour entrer dans le cœur de Drago. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Taliêl.

-« Moi, Taliël Monië Laeiël, je désire être le guide de notre roi Eliel. Je serai le garant de l'amour et de la fidélité du roi Eliel. »

Le même phénomène lumineux se produisit. Un fil vert de lumière sortit de la main de Taliël pour pénétrer le cœur d'Eliel. Une sensation de bien-être parcourut Eliel. Il plaça une main sur son ventre. Elle fut vite rejointe par celle de Drago. Ils eurent l'impression que les jumeaux leur faisaient sentir leur présence. Ce geste de tendresse montrait aux yeux de tous l'amour qu'ils se portaient mais surtout la condition du jeune roi.

De « oh » se firent entendre dans la salle.

-« Bien, reprenons ! Votre altesse, Mr Malefoy, je serai l'intermédiaire entre vous et les astres. Mais cette nouvelle prouve que votre amour a déjà été béni par l'arrivée d'un enfant. Chez les elfes si un enfant est créé avant l'union c'est que cette union était déjà accordée avant le jugement. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Nous allons donc reprendre là où nous en étions. »

L'elfe mystique joignit ses mains et fit apparaître une boule de lumière. Il plaça celle-ci entre le jeune couple. La lumière grandit et engloba les mariés. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle protectrice.

-« Enfants du ciel, prononcez vous vœux. La lumière de notre mère lune jugera de la sincérité de votre amour. Drago, vous serez le premier. »

Drago prit une des mains de son amour et posa l'autre sur leur précieux trésor.

-« Mon amour, mon ange, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour avant de te rencontrer. Je ne savais ce que c'était d'être soi-même, je ne savais pas l'importance d'avoir une famille. Tu m'as tout appris en si peu de temps. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un tout simplement. Tu m'as donné une famille. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi et pour nos enfants. Lie-toi à moi pour l'éternité ! »

-« Votre altesse, si vous voulez procéder ! »

-« Drago, il est vrai que je savais ce qu'était l'amour mais celui que je ressens pour toi et qui nous unit est nouveau pour moi. Tu me fais sentir moi comme jamais je ne l'avais senti auparavant. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi, tu es mon tout et si tu devais partir pour l'au-delà, je te suivrais. Je t'aime de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps. J'accepte de lier mon existence à la tienne pour l'éternité. »

La bulle devint incandescente et éblouissante avant d'éclater en million de paillettes de poussières de lumière.

L'elfe reprit la parole.

-« Astres de la nuit, vous les avez entendu, c'est à vous de juger. Que votre pouvoir scelle à tout jamais ces deux êtres ! »

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la salle. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le ciel ne bénisse d'une pluie de poussière d'étoiles le jeune couple. Comme pour confirmer, une aurore boréale illumina le ciel pour le bonheur des convives.

-« Les astres vous ont accordés leur bénédiction. Par mon pouvoir, j'ordonne à la nature d'accepter le jugement des astres et de sceller les âmes de ces deux êtres dans les profondeurs de l'éternité. »

Un fil de lumière s'enroula autour des annulaires des deux jeunes hommes.

-« Vous voici à l'aube de votre vie. Qu'elle soit prospère, joyeuse et heureuse ! »

Drago comprit que c'était la fin de la cérémonie. Il se tourna un instant vers les convives et vit Hermione, sa mère et madame Weasley pleurer d'émotion. Il se tourna vers son mari et l'attira doucement à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Ce baiser mit fin à la cérémonie rituelle. Il était tant de se restaurer et de se reposer pour la suite des événements. Drago prit la main de son ange et le conduisit à la table nuptiale. Il invita les convives à le suivre. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, le bal ne durerait pas mais une danse s'imposait. Drago embrassa son amour et l'emmena sur la piste. Ils virevoltèrent quelques minutes avant que Drago ne ressente la fatigue de Harry.

-« Mon ange, il est tant pour nous d'aller nous reposer. »

Harry acquiesça et se laissa diriger vers leurs appartements après avoir salué les invités. Drago laissa Harry devant la porte de ses quartiers. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et se quittèrent pour la nuit. Drago rejoignit sa chambre. Les deux mariés se couchèrent dans leur propre lit, leurs pensées dirigées vers l'être aimé. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement.

A suivre


	15. Quand le passé ressurgit au présent

**Coucou mes petits loups,**

**je sais que vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir pour le temps de publication. Vu mon retard, je répondrai plus tard à vos review. Je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir vos commentaires. Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**Joyeux Noel et bonne année.**

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Fin Chapitre 14 : Le premier jour, signe de l'espoir ! **

Ce baiser mit fin à la cérémonie rituelle. Il était tant de se restaurer et de se reposer pour la suite des événements. Drago prit la main de son ange et le conduisit à la table nuptiale. Il invita les convives à le suivre. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, le bal ne durerait pas mais une danse s'imposait. Drago embrassa son amour et l'emmena sur la piste. Ils virevoltèrent quelques minutes avant que Drago ne ressente la fatigue d'Harry.

-« Mon ange, il est tant pour nous d'aller nous reposer. »

Harry acquiesça et se laissa diriger vers leurs appartements après avoir salué les invités. Drago laissa Harry devant la porte de ses quartiers. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et se quittèrent pour la nuit. Drago rejoignit sa chambre. Les deux mariés se couchèrent dans leur propre lit, leurs pensées dirigées vers l'être aimé. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement.

A suivre

**Chapitre 15 : Quand le passé ressurgit au présent! **

Le lendemain matin, Aliéna vint réveiller son souverain. Avant, elle prit soin de préparer la tenue rouge. Elle la posa délicatement sur la méridienne de la chambre. Elle sortit également les bijoux vélanes ornés de rugby. Elle en profita pour faire couler un bain chaud parsemé de mousse et de pétales de roses blanches. Elle veilla à préparer méticuleusement chaque détail avant de réveiller en douceur son souverain. Elle passa en revue les habits et bijoux, lança un sort afin que le bain reste chaud puis récita une incantation permettant à une douce mélodie de se répandre dans l'appartement royal. Elle vit Eliël sortir des limbes du sommeil tout en douceur.

Eliël fut sorti de ses rêves par une magnifique musique, il s'étira lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sourire.

-« Bonjour Aliéna !

-Bonjour Majesté, j'espère que cette nuit a été reposante !

-Tout à fait reposante bien que trop courte et trop solitaire à mon goût! »

Aliéna sourit au commentaire, aida le jeune roi à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

-« Votre altesse, j'ai pensé qu'un bon bain vous ferait du bien !

- Tu as vu très juste ! »

Eliël ôta son pyjama et se plongea dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise. Il se lava, se prélassa quelques minutes avant de sortir de l'eau et de s'envelopper dans un peignoir de bain. Il s'essuya et enfila ses sous-vêtements. Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers son elfe de compagnie.

-« Votre tenue de mariage est prête.

- Merci Aliéna. Peux-tu m'aider à l'enfiler ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Aliéna fit léviter la robe rouge. Harry avait enfilé un pantalon soyeux bordeaux ainsi qu'un chemisier col mao de la même couleur. Il se sentait bien dans cet ensemble. Eliël dirigea ensuite son regard sur la robe finement brodée. Elle était d'un rouge sang, des dessins de licornes en or et pierres précieuses ornaient le précieux vêtement de l'épaule droite jusqu'au bas gauche. La jeune elfe aida le roi à s'habiller et constata que la robe avait vraiment été faite pour lui.

-« Vous êtes magnifique votre altesse !

-« Merci Aliéna, je pense qu'il est temps de partir !

-« En effet, je vous suis ! »

Harry sortit de ses appartements, il était heureux, aujourd'hui était un jour merveilleux et surtout plus clément pour lui. Il n'avait ressenti aucune nausée et en remercia le ciel. Il sourit à nouveau tout en caressant son ventre encore inexistant.

-« Majesté, je crois qu'il serait bon de hâter le pas d'avantage, vos invités risquent de s'impatienter.

-En effet, mes invités doivent tous être arrivés à cette heure. »

Ils quittèrent donc les couloirs du palais pour la salle où Harry devrait rencontrer les alliés du peuple vélane et des trois royaumes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Drago était rentré dans sa chambre après avoir raccompagné son mari. Oui son mari, il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte. Son amour, son ange était maintenant son époux aux yeux des astres et des lois elfiques. Aucune décision ne lui avait paru aussi juste de toute sa vie.

Il se changea la tête dans les étoiles et le regard perdu dans un océan d'émeraude. Il trouva difficilement le sommeil, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir son petit elfe dans les bras. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire l'amour. Il devrait encore attendre quelques jours et se promit que leur nuit de noce serait inoubliable. Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par son oncle.

-« Drago, il est l'heure. Il faut te préparer, tu dois bientôt rencontrer nos amis vélanes.

-mmmhhhh !!!!!!!!!

-Et bien, mon dragon, je me souvenais que tu n'étais pas un enfant matinal mais j'avais osé espérer qu'avec le temps tu aurais perdu cette mauvaise habitude, surtout le jour de ton mariage ! »

Il ne fallut pas d'avantage de mots pour faire sursauter le jeune homme blond. Le lord rit au jeune homme qui s'était retrouvé emmêlé dans ses couvertures, ne sachant trop où il se trouvait. Il fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir que la deuxième cérémonie de son mariage avait lieu aujourd'hui et à bien y regarder dans quelques minutes. Il sortit en trombe de son lit sous le regard moqueur de son oncle.

-« Je ne serai jamais prêt ! Je dois me préparer, faire mes cheveux…

-Tu n'es pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Mais si tu me laissais parler tu saurais que tout est prêt. Je te laisse une heure et je viendrai t'aider à t'habiller. »

Son oncle quitta la chambre et rejoignit Narcissa qui était toujours anxieuse. Certes une cérémonie avait eu lieu mais il en restait encore trois et tout devait être parfait pour le jeune couple.

-« Bonjour Cissa, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ! »

-Je crois que tu dois surtout remercier notre jeune roi parce que s'il avait refusé ta présence, je n'aurais rien pu pour toi.

-Il est tellement bon !

-Il fera un excellent roi que ce soit pour les trois peuples. De plus je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il aime passionnément ton fils.

-Je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir changé mon dragon. J'avais tellement peur qu'il devienne comme son père. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Drago.

-« Tu sais maman, je n'aurais jamais pu devenir comme lui surtout en t'ayant eu comme mère !

-Merci Drago ! »

Drago prit sa mère dans les bras et la serra très fort.

-« Dis, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

-Non j'étais venu pour demander de l'aide !

-Je viens avec toi ! »

Drago quitta la pièce avec son oncle.

-« J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton mari ! Il a passé une bonne nuit et a très peu souffert de nausée ce matin. »

-« Merci ! »

-« Mais de rien ! Et si tu t'habillais sinon tu risques de faire attendre Eliël. »

-« Oui ! »

Ethan Malefoy alla chercher la robe de cérémonie pendant que son neveu enfilait le pantalon et la chemise bordeaux qui devait composer sa tenue.

Il acheva rapidement de se préparer pour rejoindre les invités veela. Le jeune veela fit donc une entrée majestueuse dans la salle où il fut ensuite conduit sur un trône. Ethan Malfoy conduisit les premiers invités auprès de son filleul.

Drago était assis mais ses pensées étaient à mille lieux de là. Il pensait à son cher et tendre. Il était en manque, Harry était sa drogue et il se rendait compte qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'en passer. Le Lord Malfoy sourit, il connaissait ce regard perdu.

-« Drago, je voudrais te présenter les Comtes Elinder. Ce sont les plus proches voisins du Manoir Malfoy bien qu'ils n'y aient jamais mis les pieds. »

-« Je me doute que Lucius y était pour beaucoup. »

Ethan tiqua, comment avait-il pu faire pour se faire détester de son propre fils ?

Drago se leva et fit le baisemain à la Lady.

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Lady Elinder ! »

-« Le plaisir est partagé, je suis agréablement surprise de voir que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père. »

-« Vous ne devez cet état de fait qu'à votre roi »Dit Drago le plus simplement du monde.

-« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer. Comment est-il ? »

-« C'est un être merveilleux bien que mon avis soit totalement partial. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Ethan amena les autres invités. Drago eut la chance de rencontrer quelques autres veelas qui ont une place importante au sein du royaume de Faerendil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eliel fut introduit dans la salle du trône où une large assemblée attendait son entrée. Le silence gagna la salle. Tous furent subjugués par leur roi ; tant de grâce, de sincérité et de sensualité dans un même être vivant, ils en venaient à envier leur prince consort. Remus et Albus s'approchèrent de lui et Eliel leur sourit. Ils furent heureux de constater qu'Harry semblait beaucoup mieux que la veille.

-« Eliel, tu sembles avoir passé une bonne nuit ! »

-« Oui Grand-père et les nausées sont bien moins intenses qu'hier. »

Albus lui sourit à son tour avant que Dame Livia ne s'approche accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme d'âge moyen.

-« Votre altesse, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur de vous présenter de proches amis de vos parents. »

-« Je vous en prie ! »

-« Votre majesté voici Eliana et Isaé Galadene, comte et comtesse de Larienne. »

-« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je dois tout de même vous demander où se trouve votre comté. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion ni la chance d'apprendre la géographie de mon royaume mais je pense que je vais y remédier assez rapidement. »

-« Votre altesse, le Comté de Larienne est à la frontière de la forêt du Lys blanc et s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Notre peuple est réputé pour son élevage de chevaux magiques. C'est dans notre propre écurie que votre jument et l'étalon de notre prince consort sont nés. A la mort de vos parents, nous avons recueilli leurs montures et les avons soignées comme ci elles étaient nôtres. »

Ces quelques mots émurent fortement le futur père.

-« Je vous remercie pour cela. Je n'aurais pas voulu que les chevaux de mes parents ne se retrouvent seuls ici. »

-« Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur ! »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'autres veela.

-« Votre majesté, veuillez excuser mon interruption mais le temps passe et d'autres invités désirent faire votre connaissance. »

Eliel s'excusa auprès des comtes et partit voir d'autres personnalités importantes. Les personnages importants de la haute société vélane se succédaient devant le jeune roi. Il fit donc la connaissance d'un armurier, du président de l'association des orphelinats sorciers d'Angleterre ainsi que d'une jeune aristocrate au sang veela.

L'heure de la cérémonie approcha à grands pas. Albus vint le prévenir que le mariage veela allait commencer d'ici peu.

Il l'emmena à bord d'une barque sur un lac où l'eau avait la transparence du cristal. Des sirènes peuplaient la surface de l'eau entamant un chant divin et mélodieux. La coutume vélane veut que l'époux attende son promis pour l'emmener jusqu'au lieu de leur union. Drago et Harry ne dérogèrent pas aux traditions. Le jeune blond était debout près de la barque ; ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et d'amour quand il aperçut son amant. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à descendre du bateau.

-« Je t'aime ! »Lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux avant de déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue. Drago l'emmena à l'autel. Celui-ci était en cristal couvert de fleurs rouges comme la passion qui unissait les deux hommes. Cette cérémonie était particulière. Le peuple veela était très attaché à ses racines et à son sang. Il ne fallait pas confondre avec la pureté. Que le sang soit pur ou non n'avait aucune importance en soit, il faisait juste partie de l'union. En effet, aucun mage n'était présent pour présider la cérémonie. Les deux fiancés s'approchèrent de l'autel, sachant pertinemment bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Drago prit la dague qui reposait sur un coussin rouge. Harry lui tendit la main et son mari y fit courir la lame. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent sur l'autel avant qu'Harry pratique la même entaille dans la paume de son amour. Le sang de Drago coula à son tour sur l'arche de cristal et se mélangea à celui de son ange. Une lumière vive anima le cristal si pur, il prit la couleur du sang. Un puissant rayon carmin s'engouffra dans l'eau du lac qui se teinta de rouge. L'eau perdit de son calme laissant apparaître un tourbillon. Un Dragon écarlate émergea des profondeurs de l'eau.

-« Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ? »

Drago et Harry dirent d'une même voix :

-« Nous ! »

-« Pourquoi deux humains tenaient-ils tant à m'appeler ? »

-« Nous souhaiterions que tu bénisses notre union, toi le dragon de la passion. »

Le dragon se tourna vers eux, plongea son regard dans le mercure puis dans l'émeraude de ses vis-à-vis.

-« Je vois que les astres vous ont donné leur bénédiction, pourquoi devrais-je en faire de même. Drago et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre un bref instant avant de se prendre la main et de s'approcher d'avantage du dragon. Ils étaient confiants, ils se disaient que si le dragon refusait c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes l'un de l'autre mais ils en doutaient. Leur amour pourrait déplacer des montagnes.

-« Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour protéger l'être que vous aimez ? »

-« Je mourrais pour lui s'il le fallait ! » S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le dragon sembla songeur. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait pas vu ni senti un amour si intense, bien sûr, beaucoup de couples s'aimaient éperdument mais l'amour qui unissait ces deux êtres était pur, une pureté jamais vue ni même égalée. Un feu inextinguible consumait ces deux âmes sœurs, jumelles. Comment pourrait-il leur refuser cette union. Ils n'avaient plus unis de veela depuis trop longtemps. Cet amour serait, il en était persuadé, le commencement d'une grand histoire et d'un grand changement. Le jeune homme brun avait en lui tant d'amour et de sentiments positifs qu'il pourrait faire changer le monde après tout il était bien parvenu à transformer le blond. Le dragon prit sa décision. Il s'embrasa d'un feu écarlate et éclata en millier d'étincelles incandescentes. Les jeunes mariés furent alors entourés d'un halo rouge sang qui sembla s'engouffrer en eux et redescende au niveau de leurs mains où un tatouage formant un dragon se dessina sur leur paume avant de disparaître.

Les invités furent surpris car une telle bénédiction durant une union n'était plus arrivée depuis des centaines d'années. A cette époque déjà, il était rare que le dragon, maître des passions ne se montre lors d'une union sur le lac sacré. Tous comprirent que la relation qui unissait les deux jeunes veelas était des plus purs et des plus puissantes. Lorsque tout redevint calme, tous les invités se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant le couple. Drago prit son ange dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de traverser à nouveau l'allée bordée de Lys d'eau en direction de la barque. Drago aida Eliel à monter dans l'embarcation et cette dernière regagna la terre ferme.

L'invités s'étaient relevés au passage des jeunes mariés. Arthur Weasley et sa famille furent émerveillés par cette cérémonie, c'était féérique. C'était la première fois que la famille assistait à un véritable mariage veela. Tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la salle de cérémonie où le banquet avait été dressé pour le second mariage. Harry et Drago avait pris place au centre de la table d'honneur ; vite rejoints par Albus, Séverus, Ethan et Narcissa ainsi que la famille du ministre nouvellement nommé. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Hermione et Blaise avaient été soigneusement placés l'un à côté de l'autre à la demande du couple souverain. Tout deux étaient un peu intimidés par la présence de l'autre. Hermione commençait à ressentir des sentiments étranges pour le jeune homme aux origines italiennes. Blaise était quant à lui sous le charme d'Hermione, il ne connaissait pas de fille l'ayant aussi intrigué qu'elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit et d'humour, avait un sens aigu de la générosité. Pour lui, c'était un changement radical avec les filles fourbes et superficielles qui peuplaient la maison des serpents. Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il se sentait attiré vers elle. D'étranges émotions prenaient place dans sa tête. Si Drago, le plus froid et dénué de sentiments de tous les Serpentard réunis avait réussi à trouver l'amour, pourquoi pas lui et surtout pourquoi pas avec la jeune Griffondor. Il ne voulait cependant pas aller trop vite. Il ne voulait pas de ses habituelles relations sans lendemain, il voulait essayer quelque chose à plus long terme pour changer et puis il avait aussi remarqué que leur meilleur ami respectif tentait des tactiques de rapprochements. Il n'était pas dupe. Il décida de tout faire pour faciliter la tâche au couple royal et de faire son possible pour séduire Hermignone comme l'appelait Eliel. Sa réputation n'aiderait surement pas mais c'était à lui de montrer qui il était vraiment.

Les invités prirent environ une demi-heure pour rejoindre la salle de banquet après la cérémonie. Pour l'occasion d'immenses tables avaient été dressées. Les invités prirent place comme on leur indiquait. La table d'honneur avait bien évidemment été installée la première. Harry et Drago ayant à leurs côtés pour le premier, son grand-père et pour le deuxième sa mère. Les Weasley, Hermione, Blaise, Rémus et le reste de la famille royale furent également installés à cette table L'apéritif fut rapidement apporté. Les plats se succédaient rapidement. Les invités parlaient avec animation et bonne humeur. Harry, Drago et Narcisssa discutaient des bébés à venir.

-« Ton réveil fut-il meilleur qu'hier Harry ? »

-« Bien meilleur, bien que j'aurais préféré me retrouver dans les bras de mon mari ? »

-« Encore quelques jours mon amour et je te promets qu'on rattrapera toutes ces nuits passées loin de l'autre. »

Narcissa rit de bon cœur au regard de manque de son fils mais elle eut comme un flash l'espace d'un instant comme un air de déjà vu. Harry avait remarqué que sa belle-mère semblait avoir une légère absence.

-« Narcissa vous allez bien ? »

-« Ce n'est rien Harry ! »

Harry inquiet tout de même retourna à la discussion qui l'occupait avec son amant.

-« Mon amour j'ai moi aussi hâte de partager à nouveau ton lit. Les nuits sont froides et ternes sans … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une vision lui apparut. Il vit une scène avec deux personnes qui semblaient très amoureuses mais il ne parvenait à distinguer ni les paroles, ni les visages des gens. Il revint à la réalité lorsque son mari l'interpela, le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

-« Mon ange tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air absent ? »

-« Ce n'est rien mon amour, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

-« A quoi pensais-tu pour être si absorbé ? »

Harry lui mentit parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

-« A la chance que j'avais de t'avoir rencontré. »

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompus par Ethan qui les prévint qu'ils devaient ouvrir le bal. Drago se leva et mena son ange au milieu de la piste. Drago entraina son mari sur une douce valse et ils se perdirent dans les océans de jade et de mercure qui leur faisaient face. Au bout de deux valses, les autres personnes vinrent les rejoindre. Harry reçut à nouveau ces drôles d'images et ils se sentaient de plus en plus mal alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, une femme voyait à nouveau ces étranges souvenirs. Elle se vit dans les bras de l'homme avec lequel elle dansait actuellement mais ils semblaient tout deux beaucoup plus jeunes. Ils semblaient si heureux et puis, elle se vit assise au bord d'un lac, caressant son ventre et se parlant à elle-même. Elle entendit cette phrase prononcée par son moi plus jeune.

…_Tu vois petit ange, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. On vient de me dire que ton père n'était pas Lucius mais bien le seul homme que j'aime. Ton papa m'a promis de venir me chercher et je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec l'homme que j'ai épousé et je te promets que jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de lui. Ton père nous protègera Je t'aime petit ange…_

Narcissa revint à la réalité et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Si Drago n'était pas le fils de Lucius, de qui était-il alors ? Elle avait aimé et était aimée par un homme mais par qui ? Pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés ? Est-ce que Lucius l'avait découvert ?... Trop de questions traversaient ses pensées et elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Ethan en même temps que le roi dans les bras de son mari.

La musique fut coupée instantanément alors que Drago emmenait son mari évanoui à l'infirmerie et que le Lord Malefoy soulevait la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé même si celle-ci ne semblait s'en souvenir. Severus et Minerva suivaient de près. Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, les deux malades furent disposés dans un lit. Minerva s'occupa de Narcissa alors que Séverus s'occupait du jeune roi. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'examen, un diagnostic tomba.

-« Drago, Ethan, nous venons de discuter et nous sommes tout deux tombés d'accord ! »

-« De quoi souffre mon mari et ma mère ? Est-ce un attentat ? »

-« Non, rien d'aussi grave. Votre mère semble souffrir d'un choc assez spécifique lié au contrecoup d'un sortilège pour effacer ou bloquer la mémoire. De ce que nous avons pu voir, votre mère a subi un effacement ou un blocage partiel de sa mémoire. Ce sort semble avoir été défait d'un seul coup, ramenant du passé des souvenirs dont votre mère ne pouvait se rappeler. Ce retour doit être dû aux derniers jours qui ont été sans aucun doute très riches en bouleversement pour elle. Cela a dû être un choc assez brutal, les souvenirs des événements très riches en émotion et ceci est la cause de sa perte de conscience. »

-« J'ai bien compris mais pourquoi mon mari se retrouve lui aussi dans cet état ? »

-« L'empathie d'Harry étant très développée, je ne serai pas étonné qu'il ait vu et ressenti ce que votre mère a vu ou ressenti. Est-ce qu'Eliel était étrange ce soir ? »

-« Maintenant que vous le dites, il semblait parfois ailleurs et absent durant le repas. »

-« N'en cherchez pas d'avantages la cause. »

-« Est-ce que ceci pourrait avoir des conséquences sur la grossesse ? »

-« Non, je pense que ce qu'il a vu, l'a choqué autant que votre mère ! Mais nous devrions attendre leur réveil pour en savoir plus »

:::::::::::::

Dans leur coma, Harry était parvenu à rejoindre sa belle-mère.

-« Narcissa, m'entendez-vous ? »

-« Oui ; Harry ! Où sommes-nous ? »

-« Je pense que nous sommes liés par un lien quelconque. Nous sommes dans les limbes de nos esprits. »

-« Que faisons-nous ici ? »

-« Vous souvenez-vous des images qui ont surgi de votre passé. Lorsque l'intensité des émotions que vous avez ressenties suite à ces visions est devenue trop forte, mon don d'empathie nous a plongé tous les deux dans le coma pour que je vous aide à vous rappeler ce passé oublié et à l'accepter. »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne veux pas me rappeler des choses que mon mari m'a faites subir durant toutes ces années ! »S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je ne parlais pas de ces souvenirs mais d'autres qui semblent avoir été effacés de votre mémoire par une personne malintentionnée et que je soupçonne être Lucius. »

Narcissa resta sans voix. Elle ne savait que répondre.

-« J'ai vu moi aussi ces images et si elles s'avèrent être la vérité, vous allez rendre deux personnes ivres de bonheur et vos permettre de vivre la vie que vous auriez dû avoir si Lucius ne s'en était pas mêlé. »

-« Je suis perdue. »

-« Je sais, vous avez peur de l'inconnu et de ce que vous pourrez découvrir. Faites-moi confiance, si vous laissez votre esprit reprendre ses droits sur ce qui lui été pris, il vous apportera de la joie et la sérénité. »

-« C'est impossible ! »

-« Mais faites-moi confiance. »

Narcissa céda devant son beau fils.

-« Aidez-moi Harry, je vous fais confiance. »

Harry lui sourit et ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon d'images, de sons et de couleurs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A l'infirmerie, Narcissa semblait extrêmement tendue dans son sommeil et puis d'un coup, un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage ainsi que sur celui d'Harry. Ce phénomène surprit toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A suivre


	16. 16 Un cadeau de mariage un peu spécial!

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser à genou pour cette longue période sans update. Je suis victime du syndrome de la page blanche.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain update. Je n'ai abandonné aucune fic, je compte peut être en réécrire certaine.**

**Place maintenant à la lecture**

**Harry Potter et le royaume perdu de Faërendil.**

**Fin Chapitre 15 : Quand le passé ressurgit au présent! **

-« C'est impossible ! »

-« Mais faites-moi confiance. »

Narcissa céda devant son beau fils.

-« Aidez-moi Harry, je vous fais confiance. »

Harry lui sourit et ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon d'images, de sons et de couleurs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A l'infirmerie, Narcissa semblait extrêmement tendue dans son sommeil et puis d'un coup, un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage ainsi que sur celui d'Harry. Ce phénomène surprit toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A suivre

**Chapitre 16 : Un cadeau de mariage un peu spécial! **

Drago était extrêmement inquiet, son mari et sa mère avaient tout deux perdus connaissance pour des raisons qui semblaient dépasser les guérisseurs elfiques. Il ressentait cependant un bien être et une certaine joie émaner du corps de son amant. C'était très étrange. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque sa mère retrouva un sourire depuis longtemps perdu.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Narcissa n'ouvre enfin les yeux, Harry quant à lui, continuait à récupérer suite à cette intrusion dans l'esprit de sa belle-mère

-« Maman, tu vas bien ? »

Narcissa sourit à son fils, lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis se tourna vers Ethan et fit de même. Elle les regardait tous les deux comme s'ils provenaient d'un rêve ou d'une illusion. Elle leur prit à chacun une main.

-« Je vais très bien, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

Les deux mâles de la famille Malefoy commençaient à douter de sa santé mentale.

-« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, maman ? Tu sembles un peu étrange ! »

-« Je sais mais c'est normal, je viens d'apprendre une extraordinaire nouvelle ! »

Là, la surprise fit place à l'incrédulité. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ou apprendre alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

-« Narcissa, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe parce que ton fils et moi sommes légèrement perdus. Il y a quelques heures, tu perds connaissance entrainant ton beau-fils dans le processus et puis tu te réveilles comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être perplexe. »

-« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre ma chère mais votre beau-frère a raison ! »

Elle sourit vaguement et plongea son regard sur le corps encore inerte d'Eliel.

-« Cet ange qui est ton mari, m'a fait un magnifique cadeau. Il a ravivé certains de mes souvenirs. Ceux-ci étaient profondément cachés et bloqués par un sort d'amnésie partielle. »

-« Maman en quoi ces souvenirs étaient si merveilleux ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre et je suis sûr que Oncle Ethan aussi ! »

Il se tourna vers son oncle et fut surpris de voir des larmes perler aux coins des yeux du mage de lumière.

-« Apparemment, je suis finalement le seul à ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne ? » Il fut coupé par son oncle.

-« Tu n'as pas intentionnellement oublié ? TU ne m'as pas oublié ? »

-« Si Lucius ne s'en était pas mêlé, je ne t'aurais jamais oublié et je ne serais certainement plus avec lui aujourd'hui et ce depuis seize ans. »

-« Maman, oncle Ethan, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

-« Je ne vous dirai rien avant qu'Eliel ne revienne à lui. Il a le droit de participer à notre joie. Ethan, il y a encore une chose que tu ignores mais je pense que tu en seras très heureux et très probablement en colère contre ton frère. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau après que je vous mette dans la lumière. »

Les deux jeunes hommes voulurent protester mais Narcissa était intraitable. Ils attendraient le réveil du souverain puisqu'il était la cause de leur futur bonheur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le royaume sorcier d'Angleterre, pendant ce temps-là, un couple de sorciers mettait au point une petite vengeance contre cet impertinent de Potter. On ne ridiculise pas un Fudge sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin on pouvait toujours se bercer de douces illusions.

Fudge et sa complice étaient parvenus à se faire passer pour des autres et comptaient bien montrer au monde magique à quel point ce gamin ne méritait pas d'être roi mais que lui Cornelius Fudge était de loin le plus qualifié pour diriger un tel royaume et accessoirement une telle fortune. Après tout ce qu'il avait « fait » pour son monde, on lui devait bien ça.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le château de Feniel, un jeune roi ouvrit les yeux, croisant au passage deux paires de prunelles mercure suintant d'impatience et il avait comme dans l'idée que ce n'était pour s'enquérir de son état.

-« Tu es enfin réveillé amour, maman va enfin pouvoir nous expliquer ! »

Harry décida de taquiner un peu son époux.

-« Si ma santé t'importe si peu, je peux toujours m'en aller et tu iras tout seul à la cérémonie de demain. » Dit-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

Cette réplique eut l'effet escompté puisque Drago se jeta sur lui en le suppliant de le pardonner.

-« Pardonne-moi mon ange mais je suis complètement perdu, tu es bien sûr plus important que tout mais ma mère et oncle Ethan savent des choses que j'ignore et ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent me dire de quoi il s'agit. »

-« Bien tu es pardonné parce que je connais ta curiosité légendaire et puis moi je sais ce qu'il y a ! » Lui dit-il d'un ton espiègle. « Narcissa, je pense que vous devriez lui dire, enfin leur dire ce qu'on a vu ! Vous allez faire d'eux, les hommes les plus heureux de terre. »

Elle lui sourit.

-« Bien je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Mais Ethan, tu me pardonneras si je commence l'histoire à son commencement sinon certains d'entre nous ne risque pas de comprendre. »

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-« Bien Drago, tu sais que Lucius et moi avons été marié de force. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais voulu l'épouser mais lui me voulait parce qu'il me trouvait parfaite pour lui. J'étais considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes de Poudlard, j'avais été éduquée pour vivre dans les hautes sphères de la société. Je savais que mon mariage ne serait jamais heureux mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait en fait un véritable cauchemar.

Ton _père _fut brutal avec moi lorsque nous sommes unis pour la première fois, s'en était presque un viol. Il ne lui a fallu que deux semaines pour qu'il m'offre à ses amis. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, il était dans les mœurs de cette famille que la femme du Lord s'attèle à assouvir les désirs pervers ou non des invités de la maison. Mon calvaire commença jusqu'à ce que je ne rencontre ton _oncle_. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il n'a jamais cherché à s'approprier mon corps. Il a vite compris qu'elle était ma vie. Il a tenté de devenir mon ami mais suite aux diverses tortures de Lucius et de ses amis, je m'étais totalement refermée. J'acceptais difficilement qu'on m'approche, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'on voulait abuser de moi. Il a dû faire preuve de patience et de douceur avant que je n'accepte de le laisser m'approcher. Nous sommes devenus amis, il essayait comme il pouvait de me soustraire à mes obligations. Nous avions les mêmes centres d'intérêts et les mêmes passions. Il me sortait, m'emmenait voir des expositions de peintures, des pièces de théâtre et tellement d'autres choses. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, tout était tellement beau, il me respectait et ça personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Un jour je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour, je voulais connaître au moins une fois cela dans ma vie, le plaisir d'être tenue dans des bras aimant pendant que je me donne de mon plein gré. Il a d'abord refusé prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de moi. Je lui ai alors dit que je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé avant. Il a alors accepté admettant que lui aussi m'aimait et notre liaison ne fut pas l'affaire d'une seule nuit. Elle continua pendant plusieurs mois sans que Lucius ne s'en rende compte. ET puis je suis tombée enceinte de toi. J'avoue qu'au début je ne voulais pas de toi, je ne voulais de l'enfant d'un homme que j'exécrais plus que tout et puis le médicomage m'a annoncé ta date de conception. Tu ne pouvais pas être le fruit de Lucius, il avait été absent pendant trois semaines à cette époque. Un espoir fou était né en moi, tu ne pouvais être le fils que de l'homme que j'aimais. »

Elle fut coupée quand Ethan hurla :

-« Drago est mon fils, pas celui de ce monstre, le mien, ma chaire et mon sang ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un mensonge ? »

-« Oui Ethan, Drago a été conçu pendant les deux semaines que nous avons passé à Cardiff. Tu es son père en tout point. »

Drago lui ne disait rien, il était choqué. Son rêve le plus fou après rendre heureux son mari, était de ne plus avoir pour géniteur son dégénéré de père. Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il n'avait jamais été son père. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une question de son oncle.

-« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

-« Lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Lucius n'était pas son père, j'ai réussi à convaincre le médicomage de ne rien dire à Lucius sur la date de sa conception. Il a accepté connaissant le traitement que je recevais cependant je n'avais pas prévu que l'intendant du manoir écoute ma conversation et ne répète à ton frère ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je t'avais invité à venir passer la soirée en ma compagnie et je comptais te révéler la vérité. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il est entré en furie dans ma chambre et m'a frappé. Il m'a dit que jamais je ne le quitterais et qu'il emploierait la force si nécessaire. Il ajouté qu'au moins l'enfant que je portais n'était pas un bâtard puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de son frère. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de toi après mais qu'avant j'allais regretter de l'avoir trahi. Il m'a fait du mal cette nuit-là mais je t'ai protégé. Il m'a ensuite modifié la mémoire pour que j'en oublie ce qui nous unissait Ethan et moi, ainsi que le vrai père de Drago. »

Ethan regardait Drago avec émerveillement.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé Ethan ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, quand je suis revenu te voir, tu étais à nouveau froide et distante. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir m'approcher. Puis j'ai eu une réunion avec Lucius et il m'a annoncé que tu attendais son enfant. J'étais anéanti, alors j'ai continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Drago est né et j'ai appris à l'aimer mais Lucius à commencer à le pervertir. Quand il a vu que j'avais plus d'influence sur Drago que lui et que tu recommençais à me voir, il m'a chassé de vos deux vies. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de vous emmener mais il a de très bons espions et informateurs. J'ai donc quitté notre monde pour le royaume où j'ai acquis la reconnaissance des anciens. Trois ans plus tard, l'intendant des mages de lumières a voulu quitter son poste pour une retraite bien méritée. Il m'avait appris tout ce que je savais et m'a proposé pour le remplacer. J'ai accepté sans hésiter, j'avais enfin acquis une place hors de l'ombre du nom de ma famille et des agissements de mon frère. Il n'a jamais su que je le dépassais dans la hiérarchie sociale. Je suis bien plus qu'il ne sera jamais. »

Narcissa lui sourit, elle avait compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais remplacée, elle était et est toujours la seule femme qu'il aimait. De plus, ils savaient tout deux à présent être l'âme sœur de l'autre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant toute cette conversation, personne hormis Harry, n'avait ressenti la rage et la haine grandissante en Drago. Ce monstre lui avait volé sa vie, il voulait se venger et peu importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Harry ressentait ces vagues de sentiments négatifs et prit peur. Son mari pourrait en arriver à faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte, il était tellement aveuglé par sa rage qu'il avait complètement perdu pied par rapport à la réalité. Harry sentit l'aura de son compagnon proche de l'explosion. Il se mit à hurler :

-« Sortez tous, immédiatement ! »

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Narcissa et Ethan se retournèrent vers leur fils.

-« Eliel, que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les explications, sa puissance et ses pouvoirs sont incontrôlables, il y a tant de haine en lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Je peux supporter cela mais pas vous. Sortez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Les parents furent poussés dehors par Albus et Taliel.

-« Faites confiance à Eliel, il peut le calmer. »

Ethan sentit une tristesse sans nom l'envahir.

-« Mon fils me déteste ! »

-« Ethan, vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas contre vous qu'il dirigeait sa colère mais contre Lucius. Il doit penser qu'il lui a volé sa vie ainsi que celle de sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit vraiment rendu compte de l'impact de la nouvelle sur sa vie. Il doit rêver depuis sa plus tendre enfance de ne pas avoir pour père un monstre et aujourd'hui, il vient d'apprendre que c'est le cas. »

-« J'espère que vous avez raison. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre à nouveau. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans l'infirmerie, Eliel s'approcha doucement de la bulle rouge qui entourait son mari. Il devait passer sinon Drago se perdrait. Il toucha doucement toute cette colère matérialisée. Il ressentit une forte douleur, il prit peur pour les bébés mais il n'avait pas le choix ou alors ses enfants perdraient leur père. Il tenta de repousser la souffrance et entra dans la bulle. Les jumeaux ne semblaient pas appréciés cette magie. Il tenta d'appeler son compagnon.

-« Mon amour, reviens s'il te plait. Ne nous laisse pas seul, je t'en supplie, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. »

-« Pourquoi je reviendrais, je veux lui faire du mal comme il m'en a fait. »

Drago ne semblait pas vouloir entendre ce que son compagnon avait à dire au contraire, cette présence à ses côtés lui semblait ennemie. Elle ne le laisserait pas se venger, elle était tout le contraire de lui en ce moment. Drago leva la baguette vers Harry sans se rendre compte de ces actes.

-« Drago, tu ne vas pas faire ça, je t'aime, je t'en prie, reviens-moi ! »

-« Je ne peux pas ! »

-« Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas comme lui, ne fais pas cela tu le regretteras. »

Mais il paraissait totalement perdu dans les méandres de son esprit coléreux. Il maintint sa baguette levée sur son mari et voulut lancer un crucio à son amant. Harry eut le temps de poser sa main sur celle de son amour avant qu'une lumière blanche ne les entoure. Eliel s'effondra au sol inconscient. Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer furent l'espoir d'avoir ramené son mari dans leur réalité et il s'évanouit.

Drago eut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il ressentit la panique de son compagnon.

-« Harry ! »

Il eut juste le temps de voir la lumière aveuglante se dissoudre dans la pénombre de la chambre et sa propre main levée d'une manière menaçante dans la direction de son mari. Il lâcha sa baguette de dégoût. Il regarda sa main, il allait faire du mal à son ange, cet être qui attendait leur enfant. Il se précipita sur lui.

-« Harry, mon amour, réveille-toi ! »

Il vit deux émeraudes s'ouvrir, il semblait un peu perdu.

-« Tu es revenu ? »

-« Je suis tellement désolé, je t'ai presque fait du mal et j'aurais pu tuer nos enfants, je suis un monstre comme lui ! »

Harry lui avait une tout autre idée.

-« Drago, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu avais tant de haine en toi, je devais t'arrêter avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Et puis l'important c'est que tu ne l'aies pas fait. »

Drago baissa la tête et murmura :

-« J'ai ressenti de la haine envers Lucius, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, je voulais me venger pour tout ce mal. »

-« Je sais amour, mais ce n'était pas toi. Je te promets que Lucius payera pour ses fautes mais pas de ta main. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as saisi ce que cela voulait dire pour toi. Tu as une mère et un père qui t'adorent. Ethan semblait si inquiet pour toi. »

Harry vit sur le visage de son blond que l'information venait enfin d'atteindre son cerveau. Ce dernier se rua dehors et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son véritable père. Ethan complètement surpris par la situation referma ces bras autour de lui. Cette étreinte dura plusieurs minutes sous les regards joyeux de tous. Taliel rappela tout le monde à l'ordre, dans quelques heures auraient lieu la troisième cérémonie et tous devaient être au mieux de leur forme. Chacun rejoignit ses quartiers ignorant l'incident qui venait de se produire. Drago se promit que plus jamais, il ne laisserait ses émotions négatives prendre le meilleur de lui, surtout s'il en résultait de la souffrance pour son compagnon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit fut courte mais chacun fut reconnaissant de cette interruption, les explications seraient pour plus tard. Ils se levèrent tous avec une telle joie, Drago avait reçu cette nouvelle comme un cadeau de mariage un peu spécial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comme pour les deux autres cérémonies, les mariés furent séparés durant les premières heures. Drago fut emmené dans une salle où il rencontra les meilleurs maîtres d'armes et de baguette du peuple des mages de lumière.

-« Votre altesse, je vous présente Echerra Nowader, maître d'arme norvégien. »

Drago se posa une question.

-« Au risque de paraître impoli, ne serviez-vous pas le Lord aux dernières nouvelles ? »

Le mage ne cilla pas.

-« Je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! »

-« Il n'est pas question d'apparence, simplement, seuls le bonheur et la sécurité de mon futur mari m'importent et je voudrais m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un agent double ! »

Ethan commençait à s'inquiéter, le clan norvégien était puissant et l'avoir contre eux pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

-« Je comprends vos craintes mais rassurez-vous, je suis un membre actif du réseau de défense du royaume de Faerendil et j'espionne le Lord à la demande expresse du Lord Malefoy. Si vous le souhaitez, je veux bien prêter allégeance à la couronne ! »

-« Je suis désolé si je vous ai froissé. Mais Eliel est toujours en danger et je ferai mon possible pour le protéger même si je dois donner ma vie. Mes craintes sont dues au fait que je vous ai aperçu au manoir et vous sembliez proche de mon père. »

-« Lucius Malefoy est un homme dangereux et pour réussir à gagner sa confiance, j'ai été amené à le côtoyer assez souvent mais ça n'a jamais été de gaieté de cœur. »

-« J'ai toute confiance en vous surtout si mon oncle vous soutiens. »

Le maître d'armes se tourna vers Ethan Malefoy :

-« Votre neveu a l'étoffe et le cran nécessaire pour seconder notre roi dans sa lourde tâche. »

Ils quittèrent là le maître d'armes et Drago fut présenté à d'autres personnalités importantes du royaume.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De son côté, Eliel fut présenté à de nombreux personnages de la noblesse sorcière. Il fut ensuite conduit près du fabriquant de baguette.

-« Mr ollivander, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en ces joyeuses circonstances. »

Personne ne fut étonné de voir que le roi accordait autant d'importance aux gens de la noblesse qu'aux gens du peuple.

-« Votre altesse c'est un honneur pour moi de me joindre à vous pour ces festivités. Lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois dans mon magasin, je ne savais exactement qui vous étiez mais je savais en revanche que vous accompliriez de très grandes choses. Je suis heureux de voir que je ne me suis pas trompé. »

Les deux phoenix d'or et d'argent se posèrent non loin. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec Eliel avant de lui donner chacun une plume.

-« Et bien, Mr Ollivander, il semblerait que mes compagnons souhaitent vous fournir chacun une de leur plume. Tout porte à croire que les futures héritiers de la couronne auront une baguette chacun, l'un avec la plume de Pira et l'autre de Terra. Je vous confie ces deux artéfacts, je vous laisse également le bon soin de créer ces deux baguettes. »

-« C'est un honneur pour moi votre majesté ! »

Chacun dans la salle fut heureux pour Mr Ollivander. C'était une sacrée reconnaissance que lui offrait le souverain. C'est sur cet étonnement que reprirent les présentations.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une heure plus tard, tous les invités furent priés de rejoindre les calèches royales afin d'atteindre le lieu de l'avant-dernière cérémonie. Ils partirent de la cour intérieure du château pour gravir des chemins escarpés. Ils gagnèrent le sommet de la montagne en quelques minutes. La vue de ce plateau était impressionnante de beauté et de pureté.

Un cercle de vieux menhirs, plusieurs fois millénaires, émergeait de la terre. Un autel de pierre trônait en son centre ainsi que deux blocs circulaires de quelques centimètres de diamètre. Une dizaine de druides du conseil des anciens attendaient le couple à unir. Les convives furent invités à prendre place à quelques mètres delà.

-« Bonjour à vous. Vous avez mandé la réunion du conseil des anciens. Quelle est votre requête ? »

Ce fut Ethan qui s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla devant le chef.

-« Chers anciens, nous demandons l'approbation du conseil pour l'union de ces deux êtres. »

-« Bien, la terre, notre élément mère, jugera de la pureté de votre demande. Avez-vous les anneaux de lien ? »

Ethan leur tendit un coussin sur lequel reposaient les alliances forgées pour l'occasion. Deux sages les prirent et les disposèrent sur les colonnes de pierre après quelques incantations.

-« Vos altesses, veuillez prendre place sur l'autel. »

Ethan leur glissa à l'oreille :

-« Surtout ne prenez pas peur, cette cérémonie est impressionnante. »

Drago prit la main de son compagnon et les guida vers le tablier de pierre. Ils grimpèrent dessus et se mirent face à face. Le druide les incita à se tenir la main. Plusieurs incantations furent prononcées et un orage gronda au loin cependant l'atmosphère n'était pas lourd. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, l'orage magique se dirigea vers le cercle de pierre et s'immobilisa au-dessus d'eux. Les flux électriques se déchainèrent allumant un cercle de feu autours d'eux. Les druides encerclèrent à leur tour le lieu de communion. L'orage cessa, remplacé par une fine pluie qui épargna les flammes.

-« Terre, toi qui a vu la vie et la mort fouler ton sol, nous demandons ton jugement. »

Un flux magique parcourut les prêtres.

-« Ces deux êtres s'en remettent à toi. Puise en nous la magie et prends ta décision. »

La magie pure quitta les corps et s'enfonça dans la terre. De jeunes pousses émergèrent du sol et remontèrent le long de l'autel. Elles poursuivirent leur chemin et retinrent prisonniers les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs mains étaient liés, les jambes ensevelies et une dernière liane vint s'enrouler autour du ventre du roi. Cet état de fait n'échappa pas aux regards perçants des druides. La magie purent refit surface et longea les lianes. Elle se mit à tourbillonner autour du couple de plus en plus vite.

-« Que les deux êtres qui nous ont confié leur enfants se rapprochent. »

Ethan et Rémus s'approchèrent.

-« Vous êtes vous-même enfant de cette terre, accepterez-vous son verdict quelque soit sa décision ? »

-« Nous enfant de la terre, notre mère, accepterons sa décision. »

-« Bien la cérémonie peut donc continuer. Mes frères, implorons notre mère ! »

De multiples chants emplirent le plateau, une puissance émanant du sol, monta dans le ciel. Les invités furent subjugués par tant de puissance. Les chants envoûtants créèrent une atmosphère bien particulière donnant l'impression d'être hors du temps.

Le ciel explosa et un aigle de lumière émergea des ténèbres. Ce dernier s'éleva dans le ciel avant de fondre sur le couple. L'impact entre la magie du ciel et de la terre créa une boule de lumière aveuglante. Celle-ci s'estompa pour laisser voir un couple debout lié pour des lianes et chacun portant un anneau de lien.

Le druide s'approcha :

-« Enfants de la Terre, votre mère consent à votre union, promettez-vous de rester fidèle à votre serment ? »

-« Oui, nous jurons d'honorer et de respecter notre promesse envers notre mère la Terre. »

Les liens naturels se brisèrent et le feu s'éteignit.

-« Chers enfants, notre mère vous a accepté, vivez heureux ! »

Drago embrassa alors son amant sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Chacun reprit la direction du palais pour la fête. Celle-ci dura quelques heures avant qu'Eliel ne prenne congé de ses convives, souffrant d'un léger malaise et sachant que la dernière cérémonie serait assez éprouvante.

A suivre


End file.
